Undying Love
by Tipofan4life
Summary: Love is the most powerful thing in the universe. Tiger of yin, Panda of yang; hardcore warrior, loveable hero. Their love is deep, passionate, and eternal and when they are together, nothing can stop them. In this story, Po and Tigress are many things: fighters, passionate lovers, parents, and mentors; but they are forever bound by an unbreakable, Undying Love. (Set after kfp2!)
1. Aftermath and feelings discovered

**Hey guys! I'm new to the fandom of KFP and TiPo - I've been lurking the fandom for a while reading various fanfics of these two. This my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh with me. I was told before I was a good writer and I've been obsessed with these fanfics lately - the ones with the pairing of Tigress and Po, who would be so good together - so I decided to try this out myself!** **Also, I don't own Kung Fu Panda or the CW Flash; these are where I get some of the quotes from, like when Shifu says "Young love, never fails to amaze me." Other credit goes to another fanfic writer, and the writer's story "The Power of Love" it was the best one I've read so far. I just saw how it would fit in my story too I don't own it. With TiPo, there have been hints many times of their affection in the movies, and here's how I think it should blossomand how I would do it as the ultimate TiPo love story.** **Tigress will have a big change when she realizes her feelings, finding inner peacewhen her and Po get together; it will be romantic due to the hardness of her heart melting away, followed by tons of sappy romance and adventure!** **Well guys here's the first chapter of this story; I hope you like it! There will be friendship at first, before it becomes love - action is coming soon it will be violent but then peaceful. So, without further ado, the story ;)**

 ***Sunrise at the Jade Palace***

It was a foggy, but sun-shining morning at the Jade Palace; the sky was turning pink, purple, and yellow as the sun rose up. It had been two weeks since Po defeated the peacock, Shen.

Meanwhile, in the barracks, everyone was sound asleep until * _Gooooong_ * the morning gong went off and everyone rushed out of their rooms, even Po for once, and greeted their red panda master.

"Good morning master!" they said in unison.

The red panda smiled. "Good morning indeed, students! Now, you all know that today is your day off and you don't have to train unless you want to, so please, enjoy yourselves today!" he said kindly leaving the room, clutching Oogway's staff.

"Yes, Master Shifu!" they all said in unison again.

Everyone headed out on their own into the village except Tigress and Po. Both looked at each other, relieved to see the other alive after Shen.

"I'm surprised that Shifu's still letting us do this - ready to have some fun, buddy?" Po said, smiling as he looked at the hardcore, yet gorgeous tiger.

"You bet, Po." she said returning a smile. "But first I'd like to train a little - care to join me?" she asked holding out her orange paw.

"Sure Ti, anything to spend some time with you… after I nearly lost my best friend." Po said, taking her paw in his and looking down with a sad expression like he was about to cry.

Po recalled the scene in his head when Shen had shot Tigress with the cannonball as she pushed him out of the way, saving him but hurting herself as she went flying through the air. Po's heart broke as he remembered his best friend and secret crush getting hurt; it was a horrible memory.

"Cheer up, Po - don't be sad, I'm ok now. Sustained a few broken ribs, but other than that I'm alive and I'm not leaving you anytime soon!" she said, smiling warmly and trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Ti; I don't know what I'd do without you." Po said with a slight smile. "When you got hit and I saw you floating on that piece of wood… it tore me apart. That's when I knew I had to find inner peace and defeat Shen; I had to do it for you, Ti." Po said, looking up at his friend.

Tigress then remembered the moment Po was shot with the cannon before her; the pain she felt seeing Po get hurt and thinking he was dead had broken her. A depressed look came over her, and Po squeezed her paw seeing this.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Po. When you got shot, I felt like a part of me died... I'm so glad you're ok. Now, let's go train a little." she said with her normal expression returning, blushing at how tight the panda was holding her paw.

" _What is this warm feeling again, and why are my cheeks so warm?_ " she thought to herself, looking at the panda.

Before Gongmen city, Tigress had been feeling something different around her best friend Po, and she couldn't understand what it was. She craved to be around him, hang out with him, and to be close to him. This feeling was entirely new for her, and she found herself smiling more around him; every time he flashed his usual signature smile, she would feel her cheeks begin to warm up and her heart flutter.

"Ok, let's go!" he said with a smile as he ran from the barracks into the training hall with the tiger stumbling behind him, still holding his paw.

Over the months with Po living in the Jade Palace, Tigress and Po became very good friends. Though Tigress didn't like him at first when he arrived, they soon became close friends and the panda started to have an effect on Tigress that no one else did. The hardcore tiger started to open up more to everyone - the four and others - becoming friendlier and more sociable. She was still hardcore, but before she knew it, the walls she built up around her heart from her past hurt and pain at the orphanage started to crumble down. For the first time in her life, the tiger had someone to call her "best friend." They both knew with one look if anything was wrong with the other, and they told each other everything…. Well, almost everything!

 ***In the Training Hall***

A flurry of kicks and punches assaulted the wooden warriors as Tigress and Po blocked, punched, and kicked the automatic rotating arms. Tigress was far off while Po punched and blocked his wooden warrior, deep in thought, looking at Tigress.

" _Man, she's so beautiful, smart, and graceful and amazing… and her Kung Fu is awesome! How will I ever get to be with a beautiful creature like her?_ "Po thought to himself sadly, cheeks slightly flushed, stealing glances at the hardcore tiger fighting the wooden warrior.

Po had a crush on Tigress since he was a teenager, and after the defeat of Shen he realized that it wasn't just a crush. He was in love with her;deeplyin love with her. The thought of losing her made him hurt. But he was too scared to tell her in fear of ruining their friendship and getting beat up by his one true love. Po struggled within himself, deep in his thoughts.

" _Why is this so hard!? I mean... there's no way she could...ugh! I mean how could she ever love someone like me: a big, fat, stupid panda who can never take anything seriously and always makes her mad._ "Po thought, feeling a few tears in his eyes, as he continued hitting the swinging arms with increasing ferocity.

Unbeknownst to them, a red panda was watching them in the doorway and he noticed Po stealing glances at the tiger and his flushed cheeks were easily visible on his white fur.

Shifu chucked to himself and smiled. " _Young love, never fails to amaze me"_ he thought to himself. He continued watching them till Po caught his glance.

"Is everything ok, Master Shifu?" Po asked, stopping his training and Tigress doing the same as they bowed to their master.

"Yes, Dragon Warrior - may I have a word with you?" he asked calmly, and motioned with his hand for Po to follow. He turned and walked out of the Training Hall and Po followed him.

Tigress resumed her training, thinking, _"Wonder what this is about? Hope he's not in trouble... again."_ she asked herself, also deep in thought.

* **With Po and Shifu***

The red panda led him to the top of the Jade Palace roof; Master Shifu and Po sat down next to each other on the edge. A silence passed, and then Shifu began:

"Po, I've noticed your progress lately, and I have to say, I'm very proud of you. You've come a long way since you've been here… _even with Tigress_." Shifu said, smiling at the Panda.

"T-tigress? W-what do y-you mean?" Po nervously stuttered.

Shifu chucked and smiled at Po as he hit him across the arm with Oogway's staff in a playful manner.

"Owww! What did you do that for?" Po asked, looking at his master confused.

"You think I don't know how you _love_ her?" Shifu said, looking at him with a smirk.

Po blushed a deep scarlet, and looked away, thinking his master was going to be furious. "H-how did you kno-" Po started, but then Shifu cut him off.

"Po, I've been around longer than you think, and I pick up on things like how you look at her when she's not looking or when she trains; I also see how close you two have gotten recently, and also how you put bits of tofu in her noodles just because she likes it." Shifu said, smirking at the panda who was starting to look a bit scared; the panda was assuming his master was about to explode with rage any second now. But to Po's surprise, Shifu suddenly started to reassure him.

"Don't worry Po, I'm not mad - you and Tigress both have my blessings completely when you two get together. I trust you." Shifu said, smiling at the now relieved panda.

"T-thank you Master Shifu! I promise I won't ever hurt her; I love her too much to harm her." Po said bowing fist-in-palm, relieved and happy at what his master told him.

"You're welcome, and I know you do, Po. I trust you, but my question now, is why didn't you pursue her and tell her your feelings?" Shifu asked curiously.

Po then looked at the ground sadly, sighing deeply before he began to explain.

 **That's it for Chapter 1, I hope y'all liked it! Tell me what ya think! Leave me suggestions! Idk why I'm talking like this! lol**

 **-Tipofan4life**


	2. Feelings realized and plan

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 2! It's kinda long - hope you guys like it! I'm going to make this a long story, starting from when they first realize their feelings for each other, until they are old. Hope y'all enjoy - gonna try to keep it interesting for ya...**

 ***In Training Hall***

After Shifu and Po had left, Tigress resumed her training, hitting the swinging arms while deep in her thoughts.

" _Why am I feeling so... warm... it felt kind of nice when he hugged me at the harbor… I felt warm and safe inside when he held my paw, my cheeks started to get hot… I mean, I almost lost my best friend; I do care about him, have for a long time - since Tai Lung. And we have gotten pretty close recently. I guess the incident with Shen made me realize how much I really care about him._ "Tigress thought to herself her cheeks warming up again.

Tigress kept training, still thinking to herself about Po and how much he's changed in the months he's been at the Jade Palace. She stopped training when she remembered how rudely she had treated him when he first arrived. She still felt bad about this, but then she remembered all the mission adventures they had together; he had always been by her side no matter what, and he'd shown in his actions that he had forgiven her – even if she had never apologized.

" _He has changed a lot, hasn't he? I hope he doesn't change his big golden heart._ " She smiled and giggled a little, not noticing her own reaction to these thoughts. " _I mean he has the cutest, warmest smile I've ever seen and those jade eyes of his! OH GODS...WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ " she thought, eyes widening as she shook her head at what had just ran through her head.

" _C'mon Po's my best friend but I don't like him like that...or do I_?"she asked, questioning this but the more she thought about it... it started to make sense as her heart began to race.

Tigress then started to realize what she was feeling for Po even before Gongmen was more than friendship, admiration, or anything else she felt before. She found herself smiling at him more, and when he smiled back, she felt her heart flutter. She didn't just care for him as a friend, but she realized she cared for him deeply from the heart. It pained her - the thought of losing him - especially after Gongmen City. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her.

"I'm i-in love...w-with Po." she whispered to herself, feeling her cheeks warm up again and heart beat faster than normal as an unusual warmth began to spread all over her.

At first, Tigress wasn't sure if she should follow through with her feelings because she thought being in love would get in the way of her training. Tigress then felt selfish the very second after thinking that! Then she remembered when she realized, with the help of Po, that there was more to life than just Kung Fu. She smiled at the memory, and mentally beat herself up for only thinking of herself and Kung Fu. An inner voice encouraged her saying that her abilities would be just as strong - if not stronger - with someone special in her life; that love would just pull everyone together. Ignoring it would be the worst decision of her life, and it would throw away her one shot of true happiness: the love and inner peace that she thought she could never achieve due to the pain from her past at the orphanage. The memory was painful.

 ** _*Tigress' Flashback*_**

 _"Tigress you're a monster! Nothing but a monster!" said the kids of the orphanage mocking and teasing._

 _"No, I'm not! I just wanna play." said the young Tigress who was now in tears bawling._

 _"Aww is the little monster crying?" the kids mocked at the young tiger cub._

 _Tigress screamed and pushed them over and ran to her room and cried into her pillow. She just wanted a friend, but no one was there for her. This hurt her deeply… all she ever wanted was love._

 ** _*End of Tigress' flashback*_**

"Nooo!" Tigress shouted at the memory, tears that she couldn't help began rolling down her cheeks and into her fur as she sobbed softly for the first time in a long time.

Tigress was not going let this opportunity slip by her, much less ignore it. She was done being cold-hearted and overly hardcore; now that side of herself would only come out in combat. Somehow, she had to tell Po her feelings that she had for him. It couldn't be done in front of the others; it had to be at the right time and place, and they had to be totally alone.

Tigress wiped the tears from her eyes with her paw, and for once in her life let her heart feel something; she was starting to let the hardness melt away, as it had been doing for some time now, thanks to Po. She then left the training hall to see if Po and Shifu were finished talking.

Tigress came to the Hall of Heroes, and overheard Shifu and Po still talking on the roof. The tiger, clever as she was, decided to listen in.

 ***With Po and Shifu on the roof's edge***

"...why didn't you pursue her and tell her your feelings?" Tigress heard Shifu ask Po.

She heard him sigh deeply and then began.

"Because I don't think Tigress would ever feel the same way; I thought she would only see me as a friend..." Po said, and paused before continuing.

"Besides, how could she ever love me?" Po added, getting angry with himself. "I'm just a big, fat, stupid panda who always screws up and makes her mad - I'm just a big loser; I don't deserve someone as amazing, insanely awesome and gorgeous as her." Po said sadly before continuing on.

"Any guy would be lucky enough to have a conversation with her; I don't think I'm good enough for her." Po said, dropping his head.

When Tigress heard this, she was shocked, her mouth dropped open and tears ran down her face as she thought to herself:

" _He feels the same way? Why does he see himself so poorly? Sure, he messes up sometimes, but so do we all. I could never stay mad at him; he's always so kind and sweet, especially to me. And I don't just see him as a friend - I see him as way more than that now. He's not stupid nor a loser; he's really clever, smart, and resourceful. He's not fat either, I think he's... really fluffy and cute. I'm going to tell him; I have to._ " Tigress thought with a blush as she wiped away the tears with the back of her paw. She knew then she had to tell him soon, so she continued to listen in...

"Do you really believe that Po? I think you're good enough for her - no one cares for her like you do. And you're not stupid Po, I've watched your progress over the months you've been here. We all make mistakes, you know. By the way, you're supposed to be a little big, after all - you're a panda; if you weren't, there would be something wrong with you." Shifu said encouragingly with a smile, giving his arm a punch.

"Thanks Master Shifu. I'll try to remember what you said." Po said, still unconvinced but a little less sad.

"Good, then I guess I'll let you and Tigress continue your training." Shifu said, getting up. Po did the same and followed him off the roof; before they got down, Shifu turned and said:

"Po, please keep my daughter safe, show her the love and care I never did that I should have." Shifu said with regret and shame at the last part.

"Yes, Master Shifu. I promise you I will." Po said, bowing fist-in-palm.

"Thanks, Po." Shifu said as they both got down from the roof.

Tigress heard them coming and wiped away the rest of her tears, hiding behind a pillar as she composed herself.

Shifu went to the peach tree to meditate, while Po started back to the Training Hall. He came to the Hall of Heroes, and Tigress heard him coming. Her heart was pounding in her chest after all she heard, and she knew what to do later.

Tigress casually stepped out from behind the pillar with a warm smile on her face. Love was radiating from her being, as her heart that was once cold and hard and overly hardcore was now full of warmth and love. She had finally obtained the _thing_ she had so badly desired her whole life.

"Hey Ti, is everything alright?" Po asked, his signature smile returning.

"Uhhh... Everything is fine Po, I just missed my friend. I wanted to see if you and Shifu were finished talking." she said, still smiling and cheeks warming up.

"Oh yeah we're finished; it went ok… I'm not in trouble, if that's what you're asking." Po stated plainly but with a blush, remembering he had told Shifu about his feelings for the tiger.

"Good, now can we finish where we left off?" Tigress asked curiously with her normal expression and her striped tail curled up behind her.

"Of course!" Po said happily and followed Tigress back to the Training Hall, where they resumed their various training routines.

Neither spoke a word to each other, as they were both were deep in their thoughts. Tigress would steal glances at him and smile and blush and the panda and he would do the same.

They trained until almost dinnertime, with breaks of course, because Po got winded easily. After they had trained enough the two sat down together and played some checkers, one of Tigress's favorite games to play with Po and spend time with the panda she loved. The two played other games as well but this and one other was Tigress favorites. For the first time in a long time when they became friends, Tigress was having fun and she found herself smiling and laughing around him - spending all the time she could with the goofy, adorable and joke-cracking panda. Now she realized she had fallen deeply for him and it was the best feeling - to fall in love with her best friend.

After playing almost ten games straight, the two stopped playing with Tigress winning most of the games and Po quite a few. Tigress wanted to play her favorite game, but it was almost time for dinner and Po always cooked for them and his meals were the best Tigress had ever eaten in years. And truth be told the tiger didn't like missing a single meal Po made.

By the time Po started to make dinner, the rest of the Five had returned, chatting about their day. Po was still deep in his thoughts thinking about his talk with Shifu, wondering if Tigress could ever love him back.

"Order up!" Po said, giving each of the now seated Five a bowl of noodles, and Tigress her favorite noodles with bits of tofu in them.

"Thanks, Buddy!" Monkey said, digging in happily.

"Thanks, Po!" Crane and Mantis said in unison

"Thanks brother, you're the best!" Viper said as she swallowed the noodles whole. **(Yes, she can do this lol.)**

"Thanks, Po." Tigress said warmly before digging in, eating her favorite noodles. Still deep in her thoughts, planning out how she would confess her feelings and to tell Po he was wrong to think so harshly of himself.

"You're welcome, you guys! Hope you enjoy." Po said, sitting down and eating with them.

When they were finished, they all left for bed except Tigress and Po. Tigress had some things she wanted to discuss with Po before confessing how she felt about him.

"Thanks again, Po. That was really good." Tigress said with a small smile as she complemented proudly.

"Anytime Ti, I'm glad you like it." Po said, still hurting inwardly, thinking he would never be with the love of his life.

A sad expression came over Tigress's face and she stared at the floor. "Po?" she whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Po hummed, and Tigress looked up at him briefly before looking away.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you in Gongmen. I shouldn't have been so rough and forceful in that jail; you just wanted to know your past and I tried to stop you - and for that... I'm sorry." Tigress said sadly as her ears flattened.

Po placed a paw on her shoulder, and she looked up at him and almost purred at his touch, remembering the warm hug he gave her.

"I forgive you Ti, and it's ok. I should have listened to you, and that way both of us wouldn't have got shot." Po said sadly, and Tigress smiled at him softly.

"Po, it's fine. You did what you thought you had to. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your place. I'm just glad you're alive." Tigress said as she got lost in his jade green eyes.

"Me too, Ti." Po said with a smile and Tigress, thinking fast, quickly embraced him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, surprising him at first.

Both blushed a deep scarlet at the sudden contact and warmth of the one they secretly loved, and this time... Po hugged her back.

"You mean so sooo much to me Po - I just couldn't stand to watch you be killed. And the hardcore _DO_ feel; you've helped me realize that." Tigress said softly, savoring the warm hug, not wanting to let go again; but she had to, so she slowly and hesitantly broke the embrace.

Po and Tigress both were blushing deeply, and their hearts beat rapidly in their chests. Po was shocked she had hugged him again, but they both enjoyed it. He then nodded softly with a smile, and Tigress blushed a deeper shade of red that shone through her fur at the sight of his smile.

 _"There's that smile again..."_ Tigress thought smiling as her cheeks heated up.

"Well... goodnight, Po." Tigress said casually, still planning what she would do. Then she walked to her room and sat down. This was new for her, she had never experienced love like this or been with anyone and she didn't know what to do yet but Tigress would soon.

"Goodnight, Ti." Po said with a sigh as she smiled at him again and walked out.

" _Man, she's so gorgeous when she smiles. And I can't believe we hugged again! It's so awesome to hold her_." Po thought, blushing a deeply and washing the dishes with a blank expression, deep in his thoughts.

Po finished the dishes and put them away before heading to his room in the barracks to sleep. Sleep soon overtook him, and he began to snore softly.

Meanwhile, Tigress was in her room sitting on her bed, waiting anxiously for everyone to go to sleep. Tigress was going to make her move.

 **That's it for Chapter 2! What do you think? What is Tigress' plan? Will it work out the way she hopes? Find out in Chapter 3! No, LoA isn't canon in this, none of what happened in that cheesy series happened here (or at all in the movies); I'm just using some scenes for this story making only them canon minus Tigress' rude behavior and attitude. And this story will be more like the canon Tigress, not the mean, bratty one we got in the filler series. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	3. Hidden Love Revealed True Love Found

**Here's Chapter 3 - hope you guys like it (more to come). If these stories make you feel warm and fuzzy and even blush let me know your thoughts in the reviews :) Sooooo here's the next chapter...**

 ***With Tigress in her room***

Tigress was sitting in her room and waiting for the others to fall asleep. Soon she heard her friends begin to snore softly, and she decided to make her move. Her heart was pounding in her chest; her legs were shaking with nervousness as she got up to the door.

Her cheeks warmed at the thought of Po, and she thought _"C'mon Tigress you can do this; if you can fight evil warlords you can confess your feelings to Po."_ she encouraged herself.

Tigress slowly slid open her door and quietly crept over the Po's room. Once she was at his door, she took a deep breath, and sighed heavily; she quietly slid open his door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Her tail swished from side to side, and her paws shook nervously; she walked up to the sleeping panda, who had his back to her, and she smiled warmly."He's so cute and adorable when he's sleeping."she thought with a blush.

Softly and gently, she placed her paw on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Po, wake up." she whispered quietly as she shook him awake. "Wake up."

"Uhh who's there?" Po said in a sleepy voice as he turned around to see a pair of fiery amber eyes. It was his friend and secret love, Tigress.

"T-tigress? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Po said, still sleepy, but curious about why his friend was in his room at this time of night.

"I need… to tell you something, something important." Tigress said softly but nervously, gazing deeply into his jade green eyes.

"What is it?" Po asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before turning to face Tigress, giving her his attention.

Tigress couldn't hold it in anymore, or contain how she felt about him a second longer, so she grabbed both of his shoulders with her paws and kissed him passionately on the lips. Po was shocked - now fully awake - eyes widened, and a blush burned in his cheeks. When the shock wore off, he quickly melted into the kiss and closed his eyes and kissed her back. The two kissed for a good minute before Tigress broke away slowly still holding his shoulders, firmly looking him in the eyes as they both kept blushing even deeper. Po was at loss for words - the girl he was in love with had just kissed him!

"I love you!" Tigress said breathlessly, and Po's eyes widened in shock as she then began her long confession.

Tigress chuckled, and her cheeks warmed up even more. "I apologize for being so fast and forceful again, but I can't hold in how I feel about you anymore." she admitted; Po nodded assuring her he didn't mind, and he then let her speak.

"You are not a loser, Po - and I do feel the same way about you. I heard your confession to Shifu, and I want you to know that I do see you as more than a friend - have for a while. You're not stupid or fat, you're... very resourceful, fluffy, and really cute, honestly." Tigress giggled with a blush, stroking his cheek before she continued.

"And I can never stay mad at you, you're so nice and sweet. Sure, you may mess up, but we all make mistakes. And honestly, I'd rather have a conversation with you than with any other guy, because no-one understands me or cares for me like you do." Tigress said softly and lovingly with the bright and beautiful smile that Po loved. "And you are good enough for me - don't ever think you're not." she told him firmly as he nodded quickly. "I love you Po, I truly do." Tigress told him lovingly, now finished, as she caressed his cheek with her right paw.

Po was happy and excited at her confession, and replied: "I-I love you too, Tigress - more than anything! And y-you h-heard everything!?" Po asked nervously, still blushing red and remembering the talk he had with Shifu.

Tigress smiled, gripping his shoulders still, "Not everything, but I heard what you told Shifu, and I had to tell you that I do feel the same, Po; you needed to know that you're not as bad as you thought. I have felt this way for a long time, but didn't realize it at first. I thought it was our friendship growing closer after Gongmen City, but it wasn't just that. It was love, and I've come to accept it." Tigress said, smiling warmly and still gazing into his eyes with a purr escaping her throat.

"Wow, Tigress… I had no idea you felt the same way - but I'm so happy you do. You have no idea, I've actually had a crush on you since I was a teenager and when I saw your beautiful fiery eyes for the first time, you took my breath away..." Po confessed lovingly, and Tigress's cheeks turned even redder as she smiled listening to every word. "...But ever since Gongmen City, I realized something else... that I had fallen deeply in love with you." Po said, now cupping both her cheeks in his paws as she closed her eyes in contentment and pure happiness. "I love you so much, Ti." Po said with a warm smile that melted Tigress' heart.

Tigress giggled at how red his face was, and thought it was adorable. After a few moments, she said "I love you so much too, Po; you have no idea how this makes me feel, knowing you feel this way about me. Since you came here, you broke down the walls I built around my heart from the pain from my past; you've melted my hard heart and I can feel again. I feel love, happiness… things I thought I'd never experience again. Thank you so much Po for showing me love and eternal happiness." Tigress said happily, still cupping his face.

"You're welcome, Tigress. I've always wanted happiness for you, and I promise you I will never break your heart... I love you too much to hurt you." Po vowed with happiness and sincerity in his voice.

"Oh Po, you're the only one who makes me truly happy; I know you won't hurt me, and I won't break your heart either. I know you're the right one for me - you're always there for me when I need you. You mean more to me than I could express in words." Tigress whispered, now finished, and their love was finally out and confessed; all she wanted was to be with him, and she vowed to never leave him for as long as she lived.

Now she was his mate and lover, and she couldn't be any happier. Tigress and Po both smiled at each other warmly, then leaned in and kissed each other passionately on the lips again. This kiss was more passionate than the first, as they expressed their love and passion that they had for each other; it had been building for so long. They both blushed and moaned into each other's mouth while they kissed. Tigress couldn't be any happier, and she wanted and craved more; she then wrapped her arms around Po's neck and the panda wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. The two lovers kissed passionately for a several minutes, but their lungs began to demand air. The two slowly broke to get air but they didn't break the embrace. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly with hearts beating rapidly in their chests. Their love was finally confessed, mutual, and deep; nothing could compare to this moment.

"Uh Po?" Tigress asked nervously at what she wanted to do. She wanted nothing more to be in his warm fuzzy arms, not wanting to leave.

"Yes, Ti?" Po said with his arms around her waist, looking into her glowing fiery amber eyes that took his breath away.

"This may sound weird but can I... stay... with you tonight?" Tigress asked with a pleading look in her eyes, not sure what he would say to the sudden suggestion.

"Sure, my love! C'mere." Po said, and gently pulled the tiger into the bed with him and he laid on his left side with Tigress on her right, facing him with her arms around him in a warm, loving cuddle.

Tigress smiled happily, as she felt his warmth and kept her arms tightly around him. Ever since Gongmen, nothing could compare to the feeling of being in his arms for her. Tigress felt safe and protected with Po - like nothing could ever hurt her again. Po wrapped one arm around her waist and the other she laid her head on and buried her face into his warm, soft furry chest. Po held her close and tight; this made Tigress purr softly as she felt safe in his arms. With her tail, Tigress lifted the covers over their shoulders and let it cover them up. Tigress took in his scents and it seemed to drive her wild on the inside and she snuggled deeper into his soft fur feeling his warmth, happy to be finally with her panda.

"Good night my sweet Po, I love you so much. Thanks for letting me stay here with you." Tigress said lovingly, feeling her cheeks warm up again.

"Good night my beautiful tiger. I love you too, and your welcome, Ti. Sweet dreams... kitten." Po said lovingly, giving her head a kiss and resting his head on hers snuggling the purring tiger he thought he would never be with. Tigress blushed and giggled softly at the nickname, and kissed his chest that her face was buried into.

Po sighed happily with her wrapped up in his arms; her warmth and closeness was intoxicating. He could finally love her the way he always dreamed of, and nothing could be better than this. Soon, sleep overtook them both as they blissfully slept in their true love's arms.

 **That's it for Chapter 3 guys! So sweet - they're finally together and their love is confessed! I was thinking about doing them waking up the next day after they fell asleep, but I already hit over a thousand words... Chapter 6 will be one where Po makes up a new powerful move (well it's not new it's from a fight movie Kill Bill ll) and uses it against an enemy. Action is coming thanks for reading!**


	4. A Love That Runs Deep

**Here's chapter four guys hope ya like it this will be an interesting chapter it will be long too so I can fit all I can in here before action comes around chapters 5 and 6. Also prepare yourself shameless fluff and sappy romance ahead I had to ok? lol** **considering these two have kept their feelings bottled up for a while as depicted in this story but overall its a sweet, romantic love blossomed that forms an unbreakable, Undying Love. Hence the title of the story. Soooooo enjoy! ;)**

 ***Sunrise at the Jade Palace***

The sun rose on the valley of peace with a warm light. The sky grew brighter and pink, red, and yellow shown in the clouds it was another beautiful day.

Everyone was sleeping soundly in the barracks, especially two certain lovers of the Jade Palace who confessed their love the night before. The sun shown into their room where they were still wrapped up in each others arms. Tigress was still curled up in Po's fuzzy arms - safe and secure like she hasn't been in a long time.

Tigress slowly opened her fiery amber eyes, and smiled warmly at the panda she was being cuddled by - remembering what took place the night before when they confessed their love. She was very happy that this was all real, and that she was finally able to confess how she truly felt about the panda. Tigress cupped her right paw around his left cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.

Po's eyes slowly opened as she did this and he smiled at the tiger he was still clinging to. He grinned sleepily as he too remembered the night before when he finally confessed his feelings to the one he loved so deeply.

"Hey, there." Po whispered sleepily but sweetly seeing the striped feline still in his arms.

"Hey." she whispered back with a loving smile. "Good morning, Po." Tigress whispered with a half sleepy smile still rubbing his cheek loving the softness of his fur.

"Good morning, Ti. You sleep well there, my love?" Po asked rubbing her back gently eliciting a happy purr from Tigress.

"I did." She replied gazing deeply into his half opened eyes. The panda just simpily looked so cute when he was sleepy.

Po chuckled, "I can see that - judging by your bed-head there." he said motioning towards a particular section of roughed up fur on the tiger's head, where she had slept on while her head laid in his chest.

Tigress laughed softly, "I guess I really did huh?" she said trying brush the section of fur down that was sticking straight up.

"Allow me." Po said gently before giving the section of fur a big lick making it mat down instantly.

Tigress's eyes widened at first but then she laughed softly at the gesture. "Thanks, Po but I could have got it ya know?"

"I know but I just wanted to." he said with a goofy smile and the tiger couldn't help but chuckle and rub the now damp side of her head.

Tigress sighed contently and run her fingers through the panda's soft fur. "I want this every night, Po. That is, if you don't mind me staying with you every night of course." she added.

"Sure, we can do this every night if you want. I don't mind at all." he said with a happy grin causing Tigress to smile in return. "I'm glad that we're together now, Ti. More than you know. I-I never thought I would get to be with you." Po said softly as he gave her a squeeze.

"Well you have me now and I'm glad we are together as well." Tigress said rubbing her head on his with a smile and purr.

"-And I hope last night wasn't too sudden." Tigress said her smile dropping slightly

"No, it was just fine. I didn't expect it but... I _did_ get the most beautiful, amazing creature in all of China!" Po said excitedly still happy to be with her.

Tigress chuckled a little hearing his enthusiasm before snuggling him tighter not wanting to let go. After a few moments, the tiger removed her head from his neck and leaned back with her paws resting on his shoulders and looked into his jade green eyes that she adored as he looked into her fiery amber eyes.

 _"Wow... his jade eyes."_ Tigress thought looking at the breathtaking sea of his jade green orbs.

They both seemed drawn to the other and before they knew it they had leaned in and kissed each other with a loving, yet passionate wet kiss for about a minute, before slowly pulling apart and staring deeply into one anothers' eyes.

"Ti, my love you're so beautiful." Po said dreamily as a tint of red shone in his fur while stroking her left cheek.

Tigress chuckled, "Thanks Po. You're beautiful too." She said as a blush shone through her fur.

"Not just the surface, Tigress but... all of you." he said lovingly and tiger was momentarily speechless at his words.

No one had ever truly called her beautiful before until Po came into her life. If anyone did they were only trying to use her and she knew it. But Po, she knew he wasn't like that and he truly meant it. This warmed her heart.

"I love you, Po. Thank you for literally falling into my life." she joked with a knowing smile

Po laughed and smiled hearing those three words, "I love you too and I guess I really _fell_ for you then huh?" he joked.

Tigress couldn't help but laugh out loud at his antics and playfully smack his chest. "Very funny, Po."

"It's true though, Ti." Po said more seriously. " _You_ were the one that motivated me to make that chair out of fireworks to see you guys. When I first saw you... you took my breath away Tigress." he said passionately with love in his voice and tender smile on his face, while stroking her cheek.

A warmth began to spread in the tiger's chest and cheeks hearing these words of love.

Tigress sighed as a hint of red was now visable through her orange fur. "I'm flattered, Po but I wish I had told you how I felt sooner. I'm not as experienced in this sort of thing you know?" she said and Po nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Tigress - it's ok we have each other now and I won't leave you for anything." Po said lovingly as the two then gazed into each other eyes for several moments.

"I hate to break this moment, Po but we have to get up to train; the morning gong will sound any minute now." Tigress said calmly before kissing his cheek.

She then got up stretching with a few bones popping as she did so. Tigress felt refreshed and warm inside as this was the best she slept since Gongmen.

"Awww do we have to?" Po whined with a playful pout. Truth be told he wanted to stay in bed longer and just hold her in his arms. The tiger felt good in his arms and her soft silky fur he wanted to rub all day.

"Yeah but don't be sad I'll be with you all day." Tigress said with a smile lifting him up and walking him towards the door.

"Well that's true - guess it will be fun." Po said happily putting an arm around his new tiger girlfriend.

Tigress then turned around to face him looking him in the eyes with a smirk.

"See? And Po, just because I'm you're girlfriend now doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you in training." She said in a playful tone poking his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Po said chuckling giving her a squeeze before letting her go.

The two leaned in and their lips met for warm, passionate kiss holding each other tightly as they both moaned in pleasure enjoying the warm feeling and taste of the each others lips. The pandas lips were warm and so soft to the tiger she couldn't help but want more. Even though she was just getting used to this, she wanted it. After a few minutes they slowly parted for air, with a smile and a blush on their faces before saying to each other in unison, "I love you."

They turned to face the door with all their brief worries and troubles ended as their love grew for each other.

They both were waiting for the gong to sound and in a few minutes it sounded and even with Po, Tigress still was the first ones out as they said in unison

"Good morning master." They all said to their master.

"Good morning students. Today is another wonderful day and as you know today resumes your training; so when you are ready you may begin." The red panda master said not noticing Tigress and Po were right next to each other till someone spoke up.

"Wow Tigress and Po what happened last night? You two look so happy." Monkey said noticing the two close to each other smiling with rosy cheeks.

"W-we're together." Tigress confessed softly, rubbing her head on Po's shoulder who smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's about time! Congrats, buddy!" Monkey said happy for his friend.

"I knew it there was something going on between you two! I'm so happy for you guys!" Viper squealed excitedly.

She slithered up to the two and wrapped around them and gave them a squeeze. She then looked at Po with an evil smirk.

"Po, I know your my brother, but if you break her heart, I will break you." Viper said calmly with an smile before slithering off to the others.

"Don't worry Viper I'll never break her heart. I love this girl more than anything in this world." Po said then gave Tigress a hug and a kiss on the lips and she kissed back cupping her paw on his cheek. When they broke they both blushed, held paws, and she purred softly hiding her flustered face in his shoulder.

"Awww you two are so cuuuute!" Viper squealed making the two blush even redder.

"Thanks Viper." Po mumbled slightly embarassed squeezing Tigress' big fuzzy paw.

Master Shifu chuckled walking up to the two and looked at Tigress and then Po with a smile. Tigress was feeling nervous now what would master Shifu think?

"It seems you two have finally confessed your feelings; I'm very happy for the both of you. You both receive my blessings; I hope you will be happy together." Shifu said with a smile before it dropped to a frown at what he was going to say next.

"Thank you Master Shifu!" The two said in unison bowing fist-in-palm to their master.

"You're certainly welcome. Tigress? I need to apologize for something I should have a long time ago." Shifu choked and began. "I am so sorry that I didn't show you the love and care that I should have when you were a cub when I adopted you. It was my pride and fear that if I showed you any love or kindness you would become like Tai Lung. I see that I was wrong and I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Shifu said looking down ears flattened in shame.

Tigress was shocked to hear this. After all these years he finally apologized and wanted to finally act like a father to her. Tigress wanted to be angry but found she just couldn't. She just felt overwhelmed and tears came to Tigress' eyes as she picked him up and embraced him in a hug. Which surprised him but he returned the embrace.

"I forgive you...baba. I understand why you didn't want to show me the same compassion and love you showed Tai Lung. But I still always considered you to be my father." Tigress said wiping her tears setting Shifu back on the ground.

"Thank you my daughter, I will try to be more of a father to you now to make it up to you." Shifu said smiling wiping away a single tear.

The four looked at their master in shock. They never seen him shed a tear or show much emotion before.

"What!? I have feelings too ya know." Shifu said looking at the four staring at him who then looked away.

"Now that that's been said I have a favor to ask of you two." Shifu said with a smirk leaping onto the top of his staff looking at the pair holding paws in front on him.

"W-what is it Master Shifu?" The two said nervously.

"Now I don't care if you two sleep in the same room but I ask that you remain pure until you marry... you understand don't you? That means your clothes are to remain on, understood?" Shifu said chuckling knowing how his daughter would feel. Shifu only allowed this privilege to Po for he trusted him with his daughter and knew his intentions were pure.

"Father! How could you think such a thing!?" Tigress snapped blushing a deep scarlet at what he was implying.

"We're not even thinking about that now." Po said also blushing profusely.

"Seriously." Tigress said quietly rolling her eyes still holding her pandas' paw.

"Good. Ok then just had to get that out there." Shifu said with a smile as he loved to embarass his daughter.

"Alright then, the rest of you may begin your training when ready." Shifu said leaping off the top of his staff and exiting the barracks.

All of them soon left the barracks for the kitchen. Soon they began eating their breakfast. Po and Tigress sat close to each other while they ate still smiling brightly with rosy cheeks. Soon breakfast was over and the two lovers shared a sweet kiss before leaving for the training hall to begin their training. They all headed arrived and began their training.

 **In the Training Hall***

Monkey and Crane began sparring almost at once, while Mantis tested his skills on the swinging clubs. Viper was at the fire shooters avoiding the flames and she tested her reflexes. Po and Tigress were working on the wooden warriors both of their kung fu skills seemed to be improving.

Po looked at his love Tigress while she blocked and hit the wooden arms. _"Man she's so gorgeous just look at her! Her kung fu is so graceful; I can't believe I'm finally with her! This is so awesome!! I will do anything in my power to keep her safe."_ Po thought to himself with a smile while he hit and blocked the swinging arms.

After finishing her routine on the wooden warriors and Po finished his and some one finger push ups, he heard his loves voice from behind him.

"Wanna spar, dumpling?" Tigress said lovingly to her panda placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Sure kitten." Po said with a smile turning around to face the tiger who blushed at the nickname but was eager to have some fun with her panda.

"Ok then get ready, here I come." Tigress grinned mischieveously getting into her fighting stance.

Po got into his fighting stance as she charged him the two exchanged punches and kicks but they blocked most of them for they were both skilled fighters. Po landed a few hits and Tigress landed a few but Po was holding back he didn't want to hurt her even training now that they were together. Soon they finished and rested on the floor together, Po sitting up against a pillar; the other four left to the village to enjoy themselves while Shifu meditated at the peach tree. Training was over for the day.

"You did well today dumpling but I think you were holding back." Tigress said with her head nuzzled into Po's chest. Po giggled softly he loved the nickname Tigress gave him. He too had some he would give her cause he always wanted to call her these things.

Thanks, Ti. And yeah I was holding back I don't want to hurt you; I love you." Po said tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you too dumpling but we're sparring! We're going to get hit sometimes." Tigress said kissing his cheek and smiling warmly.

"Okaaay fine but I still don't enjoy hitting you, Ti." Po said softly holding her tight.

"I understand but at least _try_ to give me a challenge." Tigress said smirking giving his arm a playful punch. Po blushed rubbed his arm and nodded.

Tigress then turned to lay down on the pandas chest but when she did she moaned in pain.

"What's wrong!?" Po asked concerned looking at his tiger girlfriend confused.

"I'm just a little sore my back and my neck are killing me from training." She said groaning in pain. "I think I overdid it just a bit today."

Po had an idea what was wrong he had been reading the ten thousand scrolls and one he last read was about the body specifically, chiropractics.

"Here let me help." Po said as set the tiger between his legs with her back to him and brought her a little closer to him. He began to massage her shoulders and neck making her purr loudly.

"Uhhhhh." She moaned. "Thanks Pooo." She said melting in his arms loving the feeling of his touch which made her shiver.

"You're welcome but I think you need to have your neck and back adjusted." Po said laying his paws on her shoulders whispering into her ear.

"Go ahead, I trust you, dumpling." She said with a small smile assuring him he could do it.

Po gently took her head in his paws and quickly turned her head to one side and then the other making the misaligned bones in her neck pop into place with crack.

"Ughh that did it." Tigress said feeling the relief in her neck.

Out of nowhere Shifu walked into the training hall and noticing the panda with the tiger between his legs with his hands now on her shoulders.

Shifu cocked his head to one side in confusion and said "What on earth are you two doing?" The red panda asked calmly with a chuckle.

"Well Master Shifu sometimes I read from the ten thousand scrolls and the one I last read was about chiropractics. And Tigress said she had a sore neck and back so I decided to give her an adjustment." Po said squeezing her shoulders as she purred and looking at his master with smile.

"That's sweet of you, Po. It does my heart good to hear that you care about her so much. But I must inform you dinner is in a few minutes so be in the kitchen soon. Goodbye my daughter and dragon warrior." Shifu said exiting the training hall leaving the two alone.

"Ok then let me just finish adjusting you then we'll go eat hows that sound?" Po said softly kissing her head.

"Sounds good. Thank you for all you do for me, you sure know how to make me feel special. I love you, panda." Tigress said softly with as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"You're welcome kitten and how else do ya treat a queen like you and I love you too." Po said lovingly with his signature smile.

Tigress blushed scarlet at this but she knew her panda was a real sweet talker however, her heart skipped a beat when he said this as her cheeks warmed up. She leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"Po... remind me to kiss you when you're done adjusting me." Tigress said with a smirk still blushing.

"Sure thing my kitten." Po said with his signature grin.

Po took her paws and placed them on the back of her head intertwining her fingers together. He gently but quickly twisted her body to the right and left using her elbows as leverage. Her back cracked twice and shifted into alignment as her pain left.

"Uhhh." Tigress moaned. "That's much better thanks, Po." Tigress said turning around wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a warm kiss on the lips which he returned passionately. Now beginning to stand up, Po wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer deepening the kiss. Without warning he swept her off her feet and held her bride style in his arms and after a few seconds they broke the kiss.

Po sure knew how to surprise her and she loved it. She was his and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're welcome, my queen." He smiled holding the blushing tiger in his arms.

Tigress' heart was beating raidly when he said this her amber eyes met his jade green eyes _"Oh my, he called me his queen! Gods he's adorable... And I still can't get over his eyes."_ Tigress thought.

"Lets go to dinner the others are probably waiting for us. She said wrapping her arms around his neck resting blissfully in his arms.

"Ok let's go!" Po said as he carried his love from the training hall into the kitchen.

 ***In the kitchen***

The rest of the five waited patiently at the table for Po to return to make them dinner. Soon He came through the door with his love Tigress in his arms. Viper awed at them and at Po treating her like a queen. He set her down in her chair like a gentleman as Tigress released her arms from his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek and loving smile. The panda blushed as he gently pushed her chair in and walked over to the counter and stove to prepare his famous secret ingredient noodle soup with a warm smile on his face. The other four looked in awe at Tigress who seemed to glow as her being was radiating with happiness and love, her whiskers were relaxed and so was her shoulders. They have never seen her this happy before. Tigress gazed at her beloved with a warm smile and quiet purr as he starting making the soup. And of course, he set out a bowl of tofu to add to her noodles as usual with a hint of basil because she liked this too.

 _"He's so thoughtful gosh, I love him! He knows just what my favorite food is and how to make me feel_ _better after a long day of training and I'm glad I didn't ignore this, love really does bring together and make us strong."_ Tigress thought happily as Po finished making everyone's soup. He was a good cook like his father. Po blended the ingredients gracefully and precisely soon the noodles were done. He then passed them out to each one they thanked him and dug in and when he handed Tigress' bowl to her he said with a goofy accent:

"Ma-lady enjoy!" He said kissing her paw before sitting down.

Tigress giggled at this "Thanks, Po your adorable." She said softly picking up her chopsticks and also dug in.

"You're welcome." Po said lovingly picking up his chopsticks and with proper manners began to eat his food.

They were shocked at this especially Tigress but she felt warm inside that he was taking on after her. Soon everyone finished, said their good nights and left the kitchen for the barracks leaving the two lovers alone. When Po finished the dishes he felt his loves paw on his shoulder and she gently spun him around.

"Dinner was really good dumpling thanks again." she said gratefully.

Po nodded, "Ya know... I was thinking, how about a romantic evening just you and me?" Po said lovingly smiling seductively with her fiery eyes meeting his.

"Sure Po, what you got in mind?" Tigress asked breathlessly in her gaze while wrapping her arms around the pandas neck as they both slowly danced side to side to the imaginary music they were both playing in their heads.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Po said and he took his paw and ran back to the barracks.

 ***At the Barracks***

When they reached Po's room she slid open the door and playfully pushed him in and closed the door behind her. He then lit a few candles and turned to Tigress and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her closer for a sweet dance while looking into each others eyes. Both of them blushing scarlet but smiling warmly. The two then did a slow waltz dance before going back to the slow side to side dance. They danced while looking lovingly into each others eyes for about five minutes before they stopped.

Still holding on to each other tightly, their muzzles touched rubbing their noses together before they captured each others lips in a passionate warm kiss. The kiss was deep and full of hot passion, they moaned into each other's mouth in pleasure, enjoying the taste and warmth of each others lips. This kiss was deeper more full of love and passion than the others they shared and longer too as they later reluctantly broke the loving passionate kiss for much needed air. Both of them blushing bright red and breathing heavily.

Tigress licked her lips to savor what was left of the kiss before she spoke finally catching her breath.

"I love you so much Po. More than I can express in words. I'm enjoying where this is going. Thanks for being so sweet and loving to me." Tigress said softly but lovingly as she stroked his cheek.

"I love you so much too Ti. And you're welcome my darling tiger - you're mine!" Po said lovingly while blushing a deep scarlet.

 _"Darling tiger? Really Po?"_ Tigress thought smiling brightly at her thoughts. They both stared into each others eyes still clinging to each other tightly.

"Tigress?" Po asked softly.

"Yes, my love?" Tigress said softly taking her paw from his cheek and wrapping it around his neck again.

"Can I um... massage your feet? I'm sure they must be sore from training today." Po said nervously not knowing what she would say to such a request and he kept his grip around Tigress' waist.

Po was right her feet were sore. She was beyond touched he wanted to do this for her. He had done so much for her already today, she had never felt more happy in her entire life but this was gonna top it all off for the day.

"Of course! I would love that very much!" Tigress said with a grin.

 _"Awesome!"_ Po thought.

She kissed his cheek and released him from their embrace and went over to his bed and sat on the edge and motioned for him to come over to her.

Po got down to his knees and unraveled the bindings around her ankles and heel and removed the brown sole on the bottom of her foot revealing her orange and white feet. Po set the bindings and sole aside and began to massage her feet gently. He placed his fingers on the top of her left foot first and his thumbs into the bottom of her foot pressing them in and rubbing up in a massaging motion. Tigress moaned in pleasure and relief as her love massaged the soreness away. She began to purr loudly clearly enjoying the special treatment from her beloved panda. He then massaged her heels in the same motion and he then switched to the right foot and did the same to the sole and heel of her foot. Po was now finished but he continued to rub both of her soft feet gently for a minute or two, Tigress melted and shivered as he did this all of her soreness was gone. He then stopped and reached for the bindings and sole he set aside. Tigress curled and uncurled her fuzzy white toes feeling the relief in her feet.

"Thanks so much Po, That was sweet it really helped a lot; it felt good." Tigress said softly with a content smile still purring softly.

"You're welcome my darling tiger anything for you." Po said lovingly as he began to rewrap up her both ankles and heel with the sole back on the bottom of her feet.

He bound them up perfectly not too tight and not too loose. When he finished he stood up and Tigress did too she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as they danced from side to side for a short while before they both shared another warm kiss. After a minute they broke and Tigress gave a small yawn.

"Sounds like somebody is tired hehehe. I guess it's time for bed." Po said softly with chuckle thinking her yawn was adorable and cute.

Tigress' eyes dropped and she nodded as Po made his way over to the bed. Po then gently pulled the tiger into the bed with him he held her close and tightly with his arms around her waist. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his chest feeling the warmth and softness of his fur.

"Good night my panda you've made me happier today than I ever remember being." She said softly now looking into his jade eyes.

"Good night my love. You're so welcome and like I said before you _are_ special to me, always have been." Po said softly and lovingly.

Tigress blushed and smiled warmly at him and they shared one last kiss and then with her tail she lifted the covers over their shoulders and rested them on top of them.

"I love you so much Ti." Po said lovingly holding her tighter which made her purr softly.

"I love you too, Po. Deeply." Tigress said softly with her beautiful smile that Po loved. She then nuzzled her head into his chest loving the feeling of the warmth and softness of his fur as she hugged him tighter. Soon sleep quickly overtook the both of them as they blissfully slept in each others warm arms

 **That's it for this chapter guys I know it was long but it had to be to get all that needed to be in here... in here! Yeah its sappy but I like it and hope yall do too. Next chapter Po will give Tigress a sweet touching surprise and it will be a tear jerker it may be going fast but when you meet the other half of your soul you can understand. Thanks for reading review if you want!**


	5. The Proposal the future begins

**Hey guys heres chapter 5 hope ya like it this will be a very touching romantic sappy chapter before a major fight will occur in chapter 6 I know things seem to be moving fast but they need to be. I still need ideas on how to do the fight I'm not the kind that begs for reviews but idk who's reading this and who's not and Id love some help idk I'll see where this goes. So without further a due... the story! ;)**

 ***Sunrise at the Jade Palace***

The sun had risen on the valley of peace and broke through the clouds as another day dawned. It was a foggy warm morning the sun shown through the Jade Palace barracks and revealed the two lovers snuggled together; this was the day Po was gonna ask Shifu for permission to marry his daughter he had secretly thought of ways to do it until he decided today was the day to ask the big question.

Tigress' golden fiery eyes slowly opened and she hugged her panda boyfriend tighter as she smiled warmly remembering the romantic night they had before, the slow dance, the long passionate kiss, and the foot massage he lovingly gave her; she cherished these things and it melted her heart and made her love him even more. He made her feel like no other she knew Po was the one for her, her other half, her true love.

 _"He's so... adorable when he sleeping and gods, how he holds me... we've come so far in only a few days and they've been the happiest of my life. And I know you're the only one for me."_ Tigress thought as she then carassed his cheek lovingly. Po slowly opened his eyes and smiled warmly at the fuzzy tiger he loved wrapped in his arms.

 _"Man I can't believe this gorgeous creature is mine. Everytime I look into her eyes I swear I fall in love with her all over again. Today's the day I ask her; I know in my heart she's the one, the only one."_ Po thought as he stroked her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful how'd you sleep?" Po said sweetly rubbing her back causing Tigress to purr.

"I slept really good thanks to you. What do you want to do today?" Tigress asked with a chuckle at what he called her and smirk knowing this was their other day off.

"Well, after you train how about a picnic under the sacred peach tree?" Po asked snuggling his love looking into her fiery eyes that took his breath away.

Tigress smiled warmly and nodded her head. "Yes, I would like that very much, Po." Tigress said giving him a hug before they stood up and gave each other a warm passionate kiss, both held the other tighter and closer; they blushed scarlet and continued to kiss for several minutes before they slowly broke for air, breathing heavily still holding the other tightly and lovingly.

"That. Your love. Is all I need to be alive." Po said lovingly holding her waist tightly. _"And I'll do anything to keep you safe at any cost."_ Po thought looking at his love looking deeply into her fiery amber eyes.

Tigress smiled and felt her cheeks heat up at this and hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear "Your love is what helped me live again dumpling, and feel again and thanks to you I have truly found happiness and...inner peace." Tigress said kissing his cheek and bringing her head back.

"Y-you found it!? How? I'm so happy for you!" Po said happily as he picked her up by her waist and swung her around in circles in his arms.

Tigress couldn't help but laugh as this and smiled and began to explain how she found it.

"I thought it was impossible for me at first but I found it sometime after I figured out what I was feeling for you was more than friendship, that it was love... the one thing I was missing from my life; when I overheard you and Shifu knowing you loved me back... I let go of my past knowing everything was different now especially with you. And I felt this deep peace and warmth come over me and happiness that I've never known before. I felt the pain and rejection from the past at the orphanage and my cold hard heart melt away as I began to feel again, and be happy again. Something I thought the hardcore couldn't have. That's when I found inner peace. Thank you Po! thank you..." Tigress said embracing him tightly. She truly did find inner peace, and she knew it deep in her very soul. She would no longer be unfeeling like others perceived her she would be a new more open person than before.

"Wow! That's so amazing! And super awesome Ti, I always knew you would find it!" Po said with a goofy smile and Tigress just chuckled happily. "And you're welcome my darling tiger." Po said warmly embracing her back as he lovingly rubbed her head and set her back down.

"What's with the nicknames, Po?" Tigress asked with an amused smile and the panda just shrugged.

"Ah..." he began bashfully. "I just always wanted to call you these. If you don't want me to call you them - I'll stop."

Tigress shook her head, "No, it's ok, Po. You can call me those if you wish. I was just curious is all." she said gently and Po nodded.

"Awesome!"

Tigress then said softly "Let's go to the training hall Po and we will mess around later." She stated with a seductive smile.

"Ok sounds good hehe!" Po said as he held her paw and waited for the morning gong to ring.

It soon rang and they both rushed out and greeted their master. After that they walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast the four were still surprised at how happy and radiant Tigress was when she walked into the kitchen with Po. They could tell they had a great night together both of them were smiling brightly with rosy cheeks. They didn't dare tease them knowing Tigress wouldn't have any of it after giving a few of them glares. Po then pulled her chair out like a gentleman as she sat down and he pushed her chair in. She kissed him on the cheek making the panda blush as he made his way over to make their breakfast. He soon passed out their breakfast and when he got to Tigress he said

"For you my princess." Po said in a sweet tone handing her the tofu noodle soup.

"Thanks dumpling." She purred as Po kissed her cheek causing her to sigh happily. At this point, she was starting to get used to his random kisses.

Soon they all finished breakfast and headed to the training hall but not before the two lovers shared a sweet kiss and parted and continued to the training hall.

Shifu came by and stopped Tigress with his staff before she could enter.

"Don't worry Po, I'd just like to have a word with my daughter. She will be with you shortly." Shifu said giving him an assuring smile.

"Ok Master Shifu." Po said cheerfully returning the smile and heading to the wooden warriors and to work on a new finishing move he had been focusing on.

Shifu brought Tigress just out of hearing distance before asking "So how's the dragon warrior been treating my daughter." He asked with a smile but he already knew seeing her smiling face which used to be rare.

"Oh baba, he treats me like no one else! He carried me to the kitchen like a gentleman last night after he adjusted me. We had a romantic night, we danced and shared a long kiss, then he offered to massage my feet." Tigress said smile widening and blushing a little before continuing. "I let him... and then we danced a little more before finally falling asleep. It was one of the best nights I've had." Tigress said softly blushing deeply at the loving memory squirming her toes remembering how good it felt to have Po massage them.

"Ah, I see that's good. I can tell he really loves you and I'm glad to see he makes you very happy; something I haven't seen you be since you were a child." Shifu stated with a sigh. "Perhaps that is my fault. But! My other question is... I know this is sudden but... would you marry him?" Shifu asked curiously with a smirk wondering if his daughters heart wanted a life with Po.

Tigress gasped and exclaimed, "Oh yes! I would love to be his wife..." Tigress said with a big smile as she was thinking about it. She couldn't see herself with anyone but him. Indeed she wanted to marry him but when she didn't know.

"Ok then I just wanted to know. I think we're finished now you can resume your training with Po my daughter." Shifu said calmly gesturing for her to return.

"T-thank you father!" Tigress said bowing fist-in-palm and then ran back to the training hall. The two trained for several hours and enjoyed it because they were with each other before they stopped and headed for the peach tree. Secretly, Po was going to propose to her that night so he secretly asked Crane and Monkey to set up lanterns and a blanket with a basket of food for both of them under the tree.

"I need to talk to Master Shifu real quick before we go ok?" Po said giving her paw a squeeze.

Ok dumpling I'll be waiting." Tigress said with an understanding smile before releasing him.

Po nodded and ran off to the hall of heros where Shifu was meditating.

 ***In the Hall of Heros***

M-master Shifu? May I ask you something?" Po nervously stated.

"What is it dragon warrior?" Shifu said calmly getting up from his meditation position turning around to face the panda.

"Well I um... I really love your daughter, Tigress with all my heart she means everything to me and I want to make her happy for the rest of her life. And I know this is sudden but there is no one in this world I love more so I want to ask your permission to marry her." Po said nervously blushing a deep scarlet.

Shifu was surprised at first then chuckled with a smile and said "Of course you have my permission to marry my daughter!" The red panda said cheerfully. "This is good news and I see how happy you make her; I wouldn't approve of anyone else." Shifu said with proud smile.

"Thank you Master Shifu!" Po said happily bowing fist-in-palm to his master.

Shifu returned the gesture before continuing, "Did you get a ring yet?" Shifu asked curiously.

"Not yet Master I was thinking about buying one or making one." Po said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Po, I got you covered." Shifu said with a smirk pulling a small box out of his brown and gold sleeve and tossing it to Po who caught it.

With a confused look he opened it and gasped at what he saw. He beheld two beautiful rings that were precisely crafted for them both with their exact ring size. Po's ring had a dragon etched on it with both of their names beside it _'Po and Tigress forever.'_ Tigress' ring had a tiger and the same words beautifully engraved on the side of the ring.

"Master Shifu thank you this is beautiful but you didn't have to-" Po started then Shifu cut him off.

"I know. But it's a gift from me... to the both of you. I had a feeling you would want to marry her and soon as a matter of fact. This is like a reward for your hard work over the years. I hope you two enjoy your lives together." Shifu said with a proud smile that someone would take care of his daughter.

"Thank you again Master Shifu and we will." Po said puting the box in his pocket bowing fist-in-palm before exiting the Hall of Heros to take his love to their date at the peace tree. He found Tigress right where she was when he left to talk with Shifu.

"Hey, Po you ready and did you get what you needed from Shifu?" She asked sweetly taking his paw in hers.

"Sure did my love! Let's go!" Po said with a smile and rosy cheeks his heart beating extra fast as he prepared to ask the love of his life to marry him.

They walked down the road paw in paw to the peach tree and when they climbed up the steps Tigress gasped at what she saw she felt tears come to her eyes. She saw the whole top of the cliff where the peach tree grew lit up with lanterns in a circle around a blanket on the ground some pillows and a basket of food in the center.

 _"Gods I love him! He's so sweet... this is just perfect. Can this day get any better?"_ Tigress thought to herself. Little did she know it would get a lot better!

"Po, this is so beautiful how did you do all this?" She said softly squeezing his paw tighter.

"I have my ways my sweet kitten, now lets have our picknic." He said with a warm smile kissing her cheek and her right shoulder at the corner of her red vest and walked her over to the pillows and picknic basket. They sat really close to each other with their hearts pounding in their chest both wanting to ask THE question.

Po opened the basket and set out the food which consisted of: a bowl of specially made dumplings, noodles, rice, pastrys, and of course, tofu. He then gave her a pair of chopsticks and motioned for her to try the dumplings. Hesitantly she did, cause she mainly ate only tofu, and Po's noodles but this time was different. When she started eating the dumpling her eyes widened, her mouth watered as she tasted Po's noodles and her tofu! It was the best thing she ever ate.

"Wow Po that was so good! Great idea mixing noodles and tofu in a dumpling." She pointed out smiling contently.

"Glad you like it; I made it for you." He said softly.

Tigress then ate a few cubes of tofu before putting her chopsticks down. He gave her a confused look then she said.

"You know I don't eat that much. But you can have the rest." She said with a smile and a smirk knowing the plushy panda loved to eat.

"Oh ok yeah. I forgot hehe. And thanks." Po said as he, with manners, ate up the rest leaving nothing left.

She watched her beloved panda eat the rest of the food slowly but mannerly. She grinned knowing that she had this effect on him.

Soon he finished, and put everything away into the basket and then Tigress curled up in his arms like a kitten and hugged him around the neck.

"That was very good dumpling thank you so much." She said giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"Your welcome. Anything for you..." Po said wrapping his arms around her rubbing her back holding her tightly. Tigress purred softly and nuzzled her head into his chest.

The two lovers cuddled each other watching the sun begin to set and Po decided now was the time to ask the big question.

"I need to ask you something, something important." Po said nervously while standing up with his heart pounding in his chest as he stood up pulling her up with him.

"What is it, Po? Is something wrong?" She softly asked curiously looking into his eyes that were filled with love.

Po then shook her head then took her paw in his hand and got down on one knee and looked into her fiery amber eyes.

"Po?" Tigress choked as she couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. Now she knew where he was going with this

 _"Oh gods is he gonna ask what I think he is? This really is the best of my life."_ Tigress thought looking at her panda with tears in her eyes.

"Tigress, my dear love, I know we just started our relationship a few days ago and it may seem like this is going to fast but they have been the happiest days of my life and I know in my heart you're the ONLY woman I'll ever love and want to be with for the rest of my life." Po paused taking the box out of his pocket, opened it and took out her ring and held it up. Tigress gasped. Po then continued "So will you do the honor... of marrying me, Tigress?" Po finished squeezing her paw hoping this wasn't too soon but he knew he only wanted her and that was everything.

Tears of joy now freely flowed down Tigress' cheeks she then pulled him back up "Yes! Yes I will!" She exclaimed happily shaking her head.

She then leaped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck nuzzling it as tears of joy soaked his fur. He hugged her back tightly he too was also crying joyfully because the only love of his life had said yes.

Tigress then wiped her tears and leaned her head back looking him deeply in the eyes still embracing him. She then kissed him roughly and they both moaned in the others mouth in pleasure tasting the others lips biting them in hot romantic passion. Both held the each other tighter not wanting the moment to end but after several minutes they slowly parted for air as they were both now breathing heavily. A thread of saliva connected their lips and Tigress giggled and swatted it away.

They put their foreheads together and cupped each others cheeks.

"I would want nothing more than to be your wife; you have made me happier than I ever have been in my life. You've changed me from the unfeeling person I was to who I am now. There is nothing better than being with you, Po. And I know we will have a good life." Tigress said sincerely as she stroked his cheek.

"Thank you Tigress." Po whispered softly rubbing her back making Tigress purr louder. "For making me the happiest panda in the valley and for all my dreams come true; I love you so much and I will do my best to keep that smile on your face for the rest of my life" Po said softly and lovingly looking deeply into her beautiful eyes that melted his soul. Tigress, hearing this, smiled even wider.

"You're welcome and there's no other person I'd ever want to be with than you; I love you so much too, Po. And ya know what?" Tigress said softly as they shared another sweet kiss before he released her and set her back down.

"What?" Po replied with a smile.

"I don't think we'll have any issues together." she stated simpily for she knew they weren't going to argue and fight like other couples for they had a certain way of doing things.

Yeah. Me neither." Po whispered softly as he wiped his tears and took her paw and slid her ring onto her finger and it fit perfectly.

Po in turn slid his on and it fit too. Tigress examined her ring in awe at the tiger design and the words. _'Po and Tigress forever'_ engraved on the side. The design was beautiful but she couldn't help but wonder where he got these wonderfully crafted rings.

"Wow Po, where did you get these beautiful rings." She asked curiously while admiring the ring on her finger.

"They were a gift from Master Shifu; when I went to ask him for permission to marry you he of course said yes and after he gave me his blessing, he gave me these as a reward for our hard work over the years. He said he hopes we enjoy our lives together." Po said with a smile at holding her paw

"So that's what you had to talk to Shifu for? You're just full of surprises aren't you and I know I'll enjoy my life with you." Tigress said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they slowly danced to the imaginary music they were both playing in their heads.

"Yep! and I'll enjoy my life with you as well Tigress. You complete me and I promise I'll try to make your every day happy." Po said lovingly holding her tighter as they continued to slow dance.

Tigress blushed scarlet at this as she clung to him _"Wow, he really knows how to win my heart over doesn't he?_ Tigress thought as they continued to dance a little longer enjoying every second of their company. Soon Po gave her another surprise he suddenly swept her off her feet and held her in his arms bride style.

Tigress gasped and blushed at his sudden actions but before she could speak Po said

"Let's tell the others the good news, they're probably waiting for us." Po said softly holding the blushing tiger in his arms.

She nodded with a rosy smile and wrapped her arms around his neck and purred loudly as she nuzzled her head into his chest relaxing in his warm, fuzzy arms. Po then from the peach tree carried his love down the steps walking down the road to the Jade Palace kitchen where the other five where waiting for them.

 ***In the Kitchen***

The others were waiting patiently at the table for Po and Tigress to return so they could eat dinner. Soon they heard Po's unmistakable footsteps and Tigress' loud purrs and then they walked through the door and stood in front of them. The others were in awe at what they were seeing as Po held the tiger bride style in his arms and she clung to his neck with her head nuzzled into his chest purring loudly. They both were smiling brightly with rosy cheeks radiating with happiness and warmth.

"Wow Po and Tigress what happened? You two look happier than usual." Monkey said curiously.

"He proposed." Tigress said removing one paw from around his neck revealing a beautifully crafted ring. "...And I said yes!" She said cheerfully and happily as she gave him a kiss on the lips and then broke the kiss both of them blushing deeply.

The whole kitchen erupted with applause and cheers from all their friends. Tigress then smiled warmly still purring and wrapping her arm around his neck again.

"Aww, congratulations you two I hope you have a long, happy life together!" Viper squealed excitedly as she wrapped around both of them giving them a squeeze before slithering back over to her chair.

"Thanks Viper we will." Po said quietly snuggling his love in his arms while she purred into his neck.

"Congrats you too!" The others told him happily.

"Thanks guys." Po said turning to his love in his arms. "How about I fix them some dinner and then you and me go to sleep." He asked softly looking in her fiery eyes.

"Sure Po, that sounds good." She said whispering softly in his ear giving it a small nip. Po smiled and carried her to her chair and set her down like a gentleman. Tigress released her arms from his neck giving him a warm wet kiss on the cheek making the panda blush as he pushed her chair in. She giggled at his reaction then he stood up and prepared everyones food and they all looked at the tiger who was just full of happiness and love. It was unlike anything they had ever seen Viper smiled at how much her brother had changed her once cold hearted sister. Po gave them their dinner and they thanked him ate it and left for their rooms saying their good nights.

Po was finishing up the last of the dishes when he felt his love Tigress' arms around him hugging him from behind.

"Hey dumpling, you finished?" Tigress asked rubbing her cheek on his back.

"Yep!" Po said putting the last dish in the strainer to dry then turning around and returning the embrace. "What ya wanna do before we hit the hay?" Po said softly kissing the top of her head.

"Hmm I don't know surprise me and when do you think we can be married?" Tigress said with a curious smile looking at her fiancé.

"As soon as possible but it may take a month to get everything together." Po said sadly with a sigh.

"Oh that's ok at least I'll be with you until then right? It's not like I'm going anywhere." Tigress said with a smile noticing his saddened face because he couldn't do it sooner.

"Yeah you're right kitten c'mon lets go." Po said with his smile returning taking her paw in his and heading to their room.

Once they arrived in the room Tigress lit a few candles and threw her arms around his neck.

"*Sigh* Today was the best day of my life dumpling thank you for everything we've come so far in only a few days." Tigress said softly gazing deeply into his jade green eyes.

"I'm glad it was kitten and it may seem like I was going too fast with the proposal but I just know I would only want you and only you for the rest of my life." Po said as he slowly danced from side to side holding her close.

"I don't think it was too fast; I think it was just right. The reason I know is because you're the only one I'll ever love. Also Shifu asked me earlier if I wanted to marry you and of course I said yes. I wouldn't want anyone else but you either no one makes me feel this way like you do." Tigress said truthfully.

Po smiled and thought _"Wow I never thought I'd end up with someone as amazing and gorgeous as her. And now I'm going to marry_ _the girl I had a crush on since I was a cub_ _? Awesome!"_ he then kissed her cheek making her laugh softly.

"Hey kitten can I massage your feet again? I'm sure you must be sore and I know how much you like it." Po said sweetly with a slight blush.

Tigress smirked and gave his arm a playful punch. "You know just what makes me feel good don't you? And I think you like massaging my feet, right?" She asked teasingly looking into her fiancés' eyes. Truth be told he did her fuzzy orange feet felt good to his paws and she loved how good it felt to her.

Po blushed deeper, rubbed his arm and grinned. "Yup! And yeah I kinda do, Ti. Your feet are really soft and I know how much you like it too; I'll do anything to ease any discomfort you may have." He said softly rubbing the back of his neck.

Tigress smiled warmly at her panda. "Sure Po, I would like that very much." She said giving him a warm wet kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Po got down on his knees and unraveled the bindings around her ankles and heel and set them aside with the sole. He got to work massaging his thumbs into the bottom of her feet and heel earning a moan of pleasure from a very relaxed Tigress who was enjoying another night of her beloved pandas foot massages. He continued on to the next foot in a massaging motion rubbing and squeezing her orange feet while the tiger purred in delight.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Po said with a smirk looking at his tiger girlfriend that he loved to spoil.

"Why wouldn't I? It feels good and my adorable fiancé who made me the happiest in the world is massaging my feet. So yes, I really enjoy this." Tigress said blushing and smiling contently still purring. "And I think you do too." she added with a smirk knowing how much his paws liked being on her feet.

"Yeah... I do." he whispered quietly as he was trying not to blush.

Po simpily smiled at her and continued to softly rub and massage her feet and fuzzy white toes as the relaxed tiger continued to purr softly. Po then grinned evilly and got an idea for some fun.

"Hey kitten... Are you ticklish?" Po asked with a evil smirk and she looked at him confused and he held her feet in his paws.

"I don't... think so... why are you-" Tigress said then cut herself off as realization hit her at what he was suggesting. Her eyes widened and she half glared at him "Don't you even dare, cause paybacks su-" Tigress said but was cut off when Po started to tickle the soles of her feet.

Tigress started laughing uncontrollably as he tickled her. Obviously, the tiger was _very_ ticklish on her feet.

"Tickle, tickle kitten hehe." Po cooed as he tickled the bottom of her feet as she squirmed and laughed with tears now rolling down her face.

Po didn't wanna stop and hearing her laughter and seeing her smile was heavenly to him. Tigress laughed as her ribs began to hurt and even though she wasn't sure she would at first, she did quite enjoy it. She loved him all the more knowing only he could make her smile and laugh. And only he would be allowed to do this to her. Po kept going till he saw he holding her ribs then he stopped and Tigress wiped the tears from her eyes and caught her breathe and purred softly.

After a few seconds he began to rewrap up her ankles and heel with the sole now back in place on each foot while she caught her breath. He bound them up perfectly not too tight and not too loose. After he finished she smiled and leaped up to her feet, and threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a passionate kiss which he returned wrapping his arms around her waist. Po thought she would be mad that he did this to her but she actually enjoyed it and he loved hearing her laughter. Po just couldn't help it and he enjoyed it so much as well. After a few minutes they finally broke the kiss but they didn't break the embrace. Tigress leaned her head back to look into his eyes that she was still mesmerized by.

"Thank you for that it was... fun! And the massage felt really good my panda; you're very sweet." Tigress whispered softly with a blush forming on her orange cheeks.

"You're welcome kitten I'm glad you liked it I'll do anything for you. And sorry for tickling you that much; I really loved hearing your laughter and seeing you smile." Po said sadly blushing scarlet holding her tighter. Tigress giggled and stroked his cheek.

"It's ok Po; I kinda liked it." Tigress said with a smile and then kissed his lips, knowing their lives were going to be fun and happy.

"Me too my beautiful lotus blossom." Po said softly as they gazed into each others eyes.

Tigress blushed scarlet at what he called her and gave a small tired yawn. Po chuckled and have her a squeeze.

"Guess its time for bed?" Po said softly with his signature smile that Tigress loved.

"Yeah let's go." Tigress said softly while stroking his cheek as they both shared one last warm sweet kiss before Po pulled the happy tiger into the bed with him. They both took off their wedding rings and set them on the nightstand so they wouldn't loose them. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face into his chest feeling the warmth and softness of his fur making her drowsy almost instantly. Po held her tight with his arms around her waist and back. Tigress then with her tail lifted the covers over both of them encasing the two lovers in a warm cacoon.

"Good night my sweet Po. I love you with all my heart." Tigress with her head nuzzled into his chest purring softly.

"Good night my sweet kitten! love you too." Po said softly as Tigress hugged him tighter. They both became drowsy and sleep soon overtook them both as they blissfully slept in each others arms with their hearts warm and smiles on their faces.

 **Welp there's the end of chapter 5 it took me over 3 days to do. Ugh finally done, I will still be editing believe me but I hope you like this so far the next chapter will be violent so prepare yourselves. Now there will be a Dragon Ball Z reference but it will be hinted just barely and no, no one is going super saiyan (at least not entirely) or fireing chi blasts. I'm just hinting at some things using some elements to make the scene more intense and powerful. Now I'm not sure who reads these and I am not the kind to beg for reviews but let me know what ya think so I can improve and leave suggestions for the next chapters untill then peace out!**

 **-Tipofan4life**


	6. The Battle Begins and Happy Ending

**Here's chapter 6 this one will be violent but touching towards the end and after this chapter will be a peaceful one. There will be more action chapters in this whole series that I'm making but they won't get violent as this one. I have no idea how many chapters I'm going to do but it will still be good and I'm also planning the death of Shifu but that won't come for a very long time. Hope you enjoy this story that's developing that shows the lives of Po and Tigress who forged an eternal, unbreakable, Undying Love.**

 ***Sunrise at the Jade Palace***

It was a bright yet eerie morning as the sun broke through the clouds and dawned another day. There was something different about this morning a few hours away there was a small wolf army from Gongmen City approaching the Valley of Peace. Wolf Boss had somehow survived and rounded up a small band of elite fighters. He was out for blood to take revenge on the Dragon Warrior for defeating Shen. They had slaughtered many villages and known kung fu masters on their way to the valley of peace they showed no mercy.

Meanwhile back at the Jade Palace everyone was sleeping soundly especially two certain lovers, Po and Tigress. Po proposed the night before to his love and they shared a passionate romantic night. The two slept peacefully in each others arms both with smiles on their faces as they were with their true love. The two couldn't be any happier.

Tigress, from under the blankets in Po's arms, squirmed slightly and raised her head up from Po's chest she was snuggled in and opened her amber eyes and smiled warmly at her beloved that she clung to. He loved her like no other and made her feel special, loved, and safe like no one could touch them. She tightened her arms around his neck and purred softly as she rubbed her nose on his gently and affectionately. Po's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at his beloved tiger he was happily engaged to. He tightened his grip on her back and waist causing Tigress to purr louder.

"Good morning my yin-yang panda how did you sleep?" Tigress asked softly with a whisper.

"Good morning my darling tiger I slept really good. You?" Po said softly now rubbing the purring felines back.

"I slept very good thanks to you; you're so warm and soft and cuddly. I love sleeping with you and I'll never get tired of it." Tigress said with a blush and a smile rubbing her face on his cheek.

Po blushed scarlet and said "That's good. And me neither I love sleeping with you too you're the only one I wanna snuggle with, kitten." Po said softly making the tiger blush.

Tigress leaned her head back and looked into his jade green eyes that made her melt "Me too, Po. I've never slept better since I started sleeping with you." Tigress said with a giggle. "I can't wait to marry you, I know we're going to have a happy life together I just know it." Tigress sighed with a smile stroking his cheek.

Po chuckled and kissed her forehead "I know I can't wait either its going to be AWESOME! I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with YOU how would it not be?" Po said lovingly making the tiger blush. The two got out of the bed and stood up they both blushed as they starred into each others eyes. Both lovers grew closer and more in love with the other over the past few days they were with each other. The love and passion they shared for each other was deep.

 _"Gods, he's perfect! I sure hope when we have children one day they're just like him kind, sweet, and big heart to always help those in need. I love you my dragon warrior more than I can express in words."_ Tigress though with a warm smile and a blush on her cheeks.

Tigress then leaned in and gave him a warm passionate kiss which he returned holding her tighter. The kiss was deep and full of hot passion they couldn't get enough of the taste of the others lips it was indescribable. They both moaned into each other's mouth in pleasure as they held the other tighter deepening the kiss even more. Po massaged his fingers into her sides and back making her purr and moan. In between the passionate kisses she said "You're fingers...uhhmpf...they feel so good..." She said as she continued to kissed him passionately both blushing deep scarlet. After a few minutes they finally broke the kiss for air breathing heavily gasping for breath.

"I swear everytime you kiss me like that I feel like I can do anything." Po said breathlessly and softly while clinging to the tiger.

"And everytime you kiss me it makes me feel so alive." Tigress said lovingly with her nose to his.

"I love you Tigress." Po said with a small smile and a blush across his cheeks.

"And I love you Po more than I could ever express." Tigress said softly cupping both his cheeks with her paws before kissing him again.

They soon broke and wrapped an arm around each other with smiles and rosy cheeks and turned to the door waiting for the gong to ring. Soon it did they greeted Shifu, ate breakfast and before they trained told Shifu the news of their proposal the night before which he, overjoyed gave them a hug and and his best wishes for a happy life together. They thanked their master and went to the training hall paw in paw.

As they did their usual training routines Shifu sat outside on top of his staff meditating peacefully until his messenger Zeng came running, flapping, and panting with a scroll im his wing.

"MASTER SHIFU! MASTER SHIFU! EMERGENCY! READ THIS!" The goose yelled as hit the gong and ran towards Shifu.

"What is it Zeng?" Shifu asked curiously taking the scroll from his wing and opening it.

Shifu read down the scroll his ears flattened and he gasped in horror at what he read. The five and Po quickly came to him at this point hearing the gong they rushed to their master.

"What is it Master Shifu?" Po asked curiously with Tigress by his side holding her paw.

Shifu sighed and began "Its a warning letter from village a few hours from here. A gang of wolves from Gongmen City has raided their village and slaughtered many including a few notable kung fu masters. Obviously these are elites and their leader is..." Shifu sighed deeply before he continued. "...Wolf boss. He somehow survived and is coming to take revenge on the dragon warrior for killing Shen.

"He survived!?" Po growled. "How?"

I don't know but they're here for blood and we have to stop them before things get worse." Shifu said grimly letting his words sink in.

A look of shock and horror was on everyone's face a chill ran down their spines and they were all deep in thought till Viper spoke up.

"Don't worry Master we'll stop them!" Viper said breaking the silence.

"Alright but not alone I'm coming with all of you I haven't had a good fight in a while. Besides this is going to be a tough fight for all of you." Shifu said with a downcast face.

Everyone understood the seriousness of the situation and gave their master a nod before he continued.

"Now we need to get down to the heart of the valley as soon as possible they are almost here." Shifu said bluntly.

They all bowed and headed towards the thousand steps to the valley below. Before heading down the steps with the others Po and Tigress shared a hug and a sweet warm kiss.

"I love you Po. Becareful down there and stay close to me." Tigress said softly caressing his cheek.

"I love you too Tigress. And I will." Po said softly before sharing another embrace then they continued down the thousand steps with their friends.

Soon they reached the end of the thousand steps and ran to the heart of the valley and told everyone to stay inside and stay hidden which they did trusting their protectors. They all readied themselves in their stances as they saw a gang of wolves running toward them. Wolf Boss saw Po and smiled coldly

"Today you will meet your end for killing Shen Dragon Warrior!" Wolf Boss said evilly.

"We'll see about that!" Po said angrily glaring at the wolf.

Tigress growled deeply at the wolf at what he said. Her claws unsheathed while in her tiger stance she was not gonna let some over confident wolf take away her beloved Po.

The wolves charged at them while Wolf Boss stayes behind picking somone who he could single out. The seven masters did well at first but soon the battle got more intense while the seven took out some they soon started to get overwhelmed. Viper, Monkey, and Mantis where soon out leaving Po, Tigress, and Shifu. Shifu being very skilled handled four wolves at once before he too was hit over the head and knocked out.

"Shifu!!" Po yelled trying to fight his way over to his Master.

"Father!" Tigress yelled trying to do thr same but it was no use. The wolf gangs numbers had dwindled greatly but there were still a number of them left.

Po and Tigress fought side by side making the two even more powerful. They had both taken many hits bruised and sore but they had to keep fighting. Everytime a wolf lunged at Po that he didn't see Tigress slashed at it with her claws angrily. _"What a woman!"_ Po thought with a blush admiring his fiancé while fighting the wolves. Even though the numbers were still decreasing soon the battle got more intense and the two started to get seperated they desperately tried to get close to one another but it was no use. Po's started to get enraged seeing his friends and his master knocked out and being seperated from his lovelove which made him all the more furious. A barely visable yellow chi aura appeared around Po making his attacks stronger sharper and more precise as he fought to get to his love.

Meanwhile Tigress was handling a much smaller group of wolves pretty well her kung fu had improved greatly recently She slashed some down, punched a few, and kicked others with a tornado kick. Wolf Boss soon decided to single her out and when she took out the last wolf of the pack she was fighting with, Wolf Boss stepped in and started to fight her. Tigress as good as she was becoming exhausted from the numbers she fought. Wolf Boss started to overwhelm her with punches and kickes she blocked some but most made contact. The punches she threw were blocked due to her state weakening.

Po was still fighting a pack of wolves trying to get to his love. Seeing his being overwhelmed made him all the more furious as the aura slowly became more visable around Po. He fought ferociously to get to her.

Tigress was being overhwelmed by Wolf Boss she was running out of ideas. She threw a right side shin kick at the wolf but to no avail he cought it and broke her leg with a loud crack specifically the middle of her shin in one motion. Tigress howled in pain.

Po winced hearing the sound and her cry of pain. "Tigress!!" He yelled as the aura became even more visable he found through the wolves more furiously than ever taking more and more out.

Wolf Boss chuckled coldly before giving her a hard hit to the side of her head sending her flying twenty feet back out cold.

Po growled deeply at the wolf who hurt his love and he took put the last of the wolves he was fighting as the aura became more visable yet. He ran over to his beloved tiger with tears running down his face he arrived right next to her he picked her head up in his arms and checked her pulse. There was still a beat she was alive just out cold. Po was relieved she was alive but furious Wolf Boss did this to her. As he looked at her wounded stated more tears rolled down his face and into her cheek fur and on the top of her vest. He continued to sob but soon a growl mixed in with his sobs as his anger boiled over. He remembered almost loosing her to Shen and the pain and fear he felt then reentered his heart. He then remembered the proposal and the romantic night they had and this morning. He was not going to loose her not now not ever.

"I-I... won't...let you...get away... with THIS!" Po said grunting and growling angrily. He let her head down and standing up his muscles tightened tightened and twitched and a new strength and power began to fill him.

"Y-you...monster...I... will... make you... suffer!" Po said with a growl in his voice.

The wolf chuckled and it turned into a cold laugh "And what are you gonna do about it?" Wolf Boss said coldly.

The aura around Po had become fully visable. This hazzy yellow chi aura grew brighter and Wolf Boss looked in shock at what he saw.

Po then let out a scream of rage before turning to face Wolf Boss he then levitated two feet off the ground. Meanwhile Shifu came to and when he opened his eyes he was shocked at what he saw and heard. The panda was clearly enraged over Tigress getting hurt and knocked out. Shifu recovered from his shock and chuckled to himself _He really does love her doesn't he?"_ Shifu thought proudly that someone cared that much about his daughter. He propped himself up on his elbow and decided to watch.

Po gave the wolf the same cold glare he gave Shen before he defeated him. He then flew over to the wolf still off the ground. Po felt this new strength fill him he knew what it was the pain of seeing his love get hurt pushed him into reaching a new level of kung fu. He came within two feet of the wolf and looked him cold in the eyes. The wolf was frightened at first but then took his stance.

"Prepare to die dragon warrior!" The Wolf Boss said throwing a right hook swing at Po's head.

Po said nothing but exhaled calmly letting the excess rage that may cloud his thinking go and blocked the punch with his left arm and drove a sharp right uppercut into his stomach. The Wolf stumbled back and spit up mucus and blood. Po then threw a right round house kick to his head sending him flying horizontally through the air towards Shifu.

Tigress at this point also came to and what she saw shocked her Po sent a powerful kick to Wolf Boss' head which sent him flying but then she realized he was enraged over her getting hurt and her heart warmed and she smiled at him lovingly. _"Wow He really loves and cares for me doesn't he?"_ Tigress thought with a blush chuckling slightly. She winced in pain due to her leg but propped herself up on her elbow and decided to watch. The other five started to come to and they were in no state to fight so they watched as well.

The wolf was heading toward Shifu _"Oh no! He's gonna hit master shifu!"_ Po thought then flew over in a flash and just five feet before he crashed into Shifu Po met him and kicked him straight up some fifty feet in the air. He flew up and fought him back to where they were his punches and strikes were heavy and weakened wolf boss greatly. Po then grabbed his head and ankles and drove a knee straight into his back. The wolf howled in pain. "That's for hurting my friends and love of my life!" Po shouted before sending him to the ground with a fist. He plummeted to the ground and Po decended and landed a few seconds after he did. The wolf got up and tried to swing at him but he blocked it and hit three points on his chest with his first two finger tips followed by a palm strike then he twisted his fingers together raking straight up his chest. He then pulled his two fingers back and struck one last time over his heart in a snake-whip like motion. The wolf gasped and spit up more blood.

Shifu then shouted "Finish him now Po!" He said expecting him to do the wuxi finger hold. But what he said next shocked him.

Po exhaled sharply and calmly letting his anger go his face softened slightly as he turned to his master. "I already did master." Po said calmly. Shifu looked at him confused. Then Po took a few steps back motioning for the wolf to come at him. The wolf did he took five shaky steps and on the fifth one he gasped and grabbed his chest and fell over dead. His heart exploaded in his chest.

Shifu was stunned and so was Tigress. Shifu remembered from his knowledge what Po did it was five point palm exploding heart technique a difficult and old move to master like the wuxi finger hold. Shifu was shocked that he mastered this move too.

The aura around Po long disappeared and he turned around and when he saw Tigress smiling proudly at him his face softened completely and he ran to her and embraced her in a light hug knowing her body was sore.

"Tigress I'm so glad you're alive I almost lost you again." Po said releasing her tears flowing down his cheeks.

Tigress cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears and told him softly. "You're not going to loose me that easy Po that was really amazing what you did you saved us." Tigress said with a warm smile gazing into the eyes of her beloved panda.

"I'm so sorry kitten when I saw you out cold something in me snapped. I was scared and worried to loose you and I killed him and I don't like taking lives I hope you don't see me differently now. I had to keep all of you safe." Po said still sobbing.

"Don't be sorry Po thanks for worrying about me. And I know you don't Po that's one of the other things I love about you you have a golden kind heart but I know you had to or he would have hurt more people. And no I don't see you differently I know what you had to do. And I love you so much Po my dragon warrior." Tigress said softly and lovingly while caressing his cheek with her paw.

Po understood and his worry left him. She pulled him down and they both shared a warm passionate kiss ending their worry. Soon they broke and Po said "I love you too Tigress with all my heart." He said softly.

Tigress cheeks warmed and then she winced remembering her leg. She looked at her beloved knowing he wouldn't like this but she knew he had to.

"Po, I know you're not going to like this but you need to reset my leg. If you don't it won't heal properly." She said firmly looking him in the eyes placing a paw on his shoulder.

Po looked at her leg with a depressed look. The bone hadn't broken through the skin but it was obviously out of place.

"This isn't going to be easy for me Tigress I don't like hurting you." Po said feeling a few tears in his eyes.

"I know you don't but you have to my love." Tigress said placing a paw on his shoulder tightly.

"Fine I'll do it." Po said not liking what he was about to do.

Tigress smiled then grit her teeth in preparation for the pain that was to come. She gave him a nod signaling him to do it.

He took a hold of her leg positioned the bone in the right place and said nervously "3...2...1!" Po said with a grunt and reset the bone with a solid push.

Tigress yelled in pain but then sighed in relief it was over her leg was perfectly reset.

Po winced hearing her cry of pain. Tears came to his eyes and he cupped her cheeks "I'm so sorry kitten!" He said feeling bad seeing her pain

"Don't be Po. Thank you if you hadn't reset it I won't heal properly." She said wiping his tears and giving him one of her beautiful smiles that he loved easing his worry. She kissed him passionately again and Po returned the kiss cupping her cheek. Soon they broke and he picked her up bride style in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in his chest purring softly as Po walked over to Shifu.

"Master Shifu I'm going to take Tigress to the palace healers please make sure the rest of five are alright as well." Po said calmly.

Shifu looked at the two and struggled to stand up but soon he did with the help of Oogways staff.

"Alright dragon warrior take care of her and I will. Thanks again for saving us Po you have brought peace to us once again." Shifu said with a feint smile.

Po smiled and nodded and took Tigress who was snuggled in his arms back towards the thousand steps to the Jade Palace. He walked carefully up the thousand steps with his love in his arms. She looked tired and tried resist the urge to fall asleep in Po's big fuzzy warm arms. But it wasn't working and Po noticed.

"It's ok rest my beautiful tiger we'll be home soon." Po said softly kissing her lips.

She blushed and smiled at her beloved before her eyes closed drifting off to sleep in his arms. Po smiled at sleeping tiger _"She's so beautiful even when she sleeps."_ Po thought as he continued to carry her up the steps. Soon they reached the top and were met by the palace healers who motioned for Po to follow them. _"Shifu must have had Zeng alert them before I arrived."_ Po thought as he followed them to a room and he set Tigress down gently onto a cot. She woke up not feeling herself in Po's warm arms anymore she looked around worried and then saw him at her side and smiled her worry ceased.

"Hey dumpling thanks for getting me here." Tigress said softly with a smile looking at her beloved panda.

"You're welcome kitten I'm glad your going to be ok." Po said worry lacing his voice as he looked in her eyes holding her paw.

Tigress noticed his worry smirked and gave his arm a playful punch.

"Of course I will be like I said I'm not leaving you anytime soon. And cheer up after this is over we're going to get married." She said lovingly with a bright smile easing his worry.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Po said with excitement in his voice as he gave Tigress a warm wet kiss on the cheek.

Tigress blushed and sighed happily holding her pandas paw. And soon the healers came back and started to work with her as they patched up her wounds and bruises. Then they came to her leg which was perfectly reset which shocked them. They took the bindings off her ankle and the sole from the bottom of her foot; then they rolled up her pant leg and set her leg from the knee to the ankle in a hardening plaster to keep it in place. The healers before leaving and whispering something to Po then gave Tigress a herbal drink mix with healing properties to speed up her healing. She drank it and had a disgusted look on her face afterwards.

"Yuck." Tigress said disgusted. "I always hated the taste of medicine." She sighed then her expression changed when she turned to Po.

"The healers said you can go back to our room and you should be healed completely in four weeks if you rest." Po said with a smile.

"Alright then. I won't be able to train then I guess but at least I'll be with you." She said with a blush.

"You bet! Lets go kitten." Po said as Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently picked her up bride style and carried her to their room.

 ***At the barracks***

Once in Po's room he gently set her down on his bed and covered her with the blankets.

Thanks, Po. And are you still going to sleep with me?" Tigress asked softly looking into his eyes.

"Of course kitten! And you're welcome. Now I'm going to feed the others then I'll be right back ok?" Po said sweetly.

"Ok my yin-yang panda I love you." Tigress said smiling warmly.

"I love you too Tigress." Po said with love in his voice as he gave her a kiss then left the room closing the door behind him to make dinner.

Soon the rest of the five and Shifu made it make after disposing of the wolves bodies. They were exhausted and sore but perked up slightly when they smelled Po's cooking. They all ran to the kitchen Shifu including ready for Po's famous noodles. He served them and they ate it down quickly like starved children. They all thanked him and said their good nights and left for sleep and Po told Shifu how it went with the healers and that she's going to be healed in four weeks. Shifu was pleased and even more so he would be taking care of his daughter and that they would finally marry a few weeks after. He couldn't be prouder. They bowed and went their seperate ways to their own rooms. Po opened his door and brought some food to Tigress her favorite tofu noodle soup.

Her mouth watered when she smelled it.

"Food in bed? you're really spoiling me now aren't you?" She said with a smirk sitting up to eat it.

"Yep!" Po said with a blush rubbing the back of his neck.

When she finished she licked her lips and whiskers in delight.

"That was good Po as always thank you." Tigress said kindly.

"You're welcome kitten." Po said taking her dish and putting it away and then crawled into bed with her and wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back gaining a purr of pleasure from Tigress. She in turned wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"Good night I love you my darling tiger." Po said sweetly with smile

"Good night I love you too my yin-yang panda." Tigress said with a blush before they shared one last warm sweet kiss before they quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

The two slept soundly and warmly under the blankets as they cuddled each other tightly. Both had smiles on their faces, the valley was once again safe and they were in their true loves arms once again.

 **Thats the end of chapter 6 hope ya liked it toom from the time I got up till I went to sleep to finish so yeah.**

 **Yes the story was tragic but sweet in the end. More to come in the next chapters so stay tuned =.=**

 **Also the five point palm exploding heart technique is not mine but it's from the movie Kill Bill II. Credit to them and their awesome fight moves.**

 **-Tipofan4life**


	7. Recovery and wedding plans made

**Here's Chapter 7; I don't know if anyone's reading these cause I'm not getting feedback of any kind... Thank you to those that did - shoutout to Tigress-is-Awesome and John Reese Himself for such encouraging reviews. Anyways, back to the story. This will be about Tigress' recovery from her broken leg, (and there will be a time jump here too) her and Po's wedding plans, along with both of them breaking the news to Mr. Ping, which I have been meaning to add to the story.**

 **The actual wedding will take place in the next chapter so thanks for reading here's the story!**

 ***Sunrise at the Jade Palace***

The sun broke through the clouds and warmed the sky; it was a calm peaceful day in the valley of peace. Everyone had resumed their normal lives with the threat of Wolf Boss now erased by the Dragon Warrior. In the barracks everyone was sleeping soundly; there would be no training today, as everyone was exhausted and still sore - the gong didn't even ring. Meanwhile, Po and an injured Tigress were snuggled together under the covers. Tigress soon opened her golden fiery eyes with a warm smile and tightened her grip around her panda's neck.

She was so grateful to be with him - they both loved each other deeply. He had saved her and the entire valley once again, and brought peace back to all of them.

Po opened his eyes and smiled warmly at her, giving her a squeeze and rubbing her back, making her purr softly.

"Hey there, Ti - did you sleep good? And how's the leg?" Po asked in a whisper, concerned for his fiancé.

"Good morning Po... I slept well, and it's just throbbing a bit. Other than that, it's fine." she said calmly with a wince, putting her nose to his.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you… If I had been there sooner, this wouldn't have happened." Po said sadly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"It is not your fault. Just like it wasn't your fault you couldn't stop me from getting shot in Gongmen City. Please don't beat yourself up over this my love." Tigress assured, soothingly rubbing their noses together.

"Ok... I'll try." Po said, looking deeply into her radiant amber eyes that made him melt and gave him butterflies.

Tigress smiled, and surprised her panda with a passionate kiss on the lips. Soon, they broke after several minutes for some much-needed air, gasping for breath. They both were breathing heavily, and a thin strand of saliva connected their lips and Tigress giggled and swatted it away. She licked her lips to savor what was left of the kiss. That seemed to not be enough for her, so she planted a big wet lick on Po's muzzle to enjoy it even more.

"Wow." Po said breathlessly, blushing a deep red on his cheeks. "It seems like every day I fall in love with you all over again." Po said, caressing her white fluffy cheek fur.

Tigress blushed scarlet and was touched deeply when he said this. "Po that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me - and I think it's just our love growing stronger." Tigress said lovingly, cupping his cheek and gazing into his eyes, feeling her heart beat faster the longer she looked into his pure jade orbs.

Po blushed and nodded in agreement before she spoke again. "I love you Po - forever and always." Tigress said lovingly.

"I love you too Tigress, more than anything." Po said, rubbing her back making her purr softly. Po loved it when she purred; the calming sound relaxed him and made him melt even more.

Tigress smiled warmly at him, but then winced, remembering the pain in her leg and her hunger as they had both slept until noon.

"Uh, Po? Can you help me up?" Tigress asked softly, reaching towards him with her striped arms. Asking for help was obviously something the proud warrior wasn't used to doing.

"Sure, kitten. I'd love to." Po said, getting up and then picking up the injured tiger in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck sighing contently.

"I'm going to enjoy taking care of you hehehe. How about some lunch?" Po said snuggling his love in his arms; the panda absolutely adored the feeling of her fluffy neck fur brushing against his arms.

Tigress lifted her head, and smiled at him before saying "Sure, Po - I would like that very much. I am quite hungry." she said, nuzzling her head back into his neck.

Po chuckled and carried her into the kitchen set her down gently in her chair, then carefully propping her leg up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush, and made her favorite food that she never seemed to get tired of.

Over the next three weeks, Po helped Tigress in every way that she needed. She couldn't walk with the plaster over her leg, but she didn't mind cause her panda would carry her wherever she wanted to go. She secretly wished Po would always do this for her, even after she was full healed; it felt amazing to be so close to him. On the third week, the healers broke the plaster off and said she could walk, but only with support. She was slowly getting back to walking, with her arm around Po for support, but she still didn't mind at all - she loved that Po was there for her if she needed anything. After getting the plaster broken off, Po wanted to take Tigress to see his father Mr. Ping and tell him about their relationship and engagement. Tigress was nervous, but agreed nonetheless, and they went down into the valley to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to tell him the news.

 ***At the noodle shop***

The old goose was chopping ingredients and humming to himself when he looked up and saw his son in the door with an arm supporting Tigress; he smiled brightly, and stopped what he was doing to waddle over to them.

"Hi son and Master Tigress! It's good to see you - how's the leg Master Tigress?" the jolly goose asked.

"Doing better, Mr. Ping - thanks to your son; but we have something we need to tell you." Tigress said softly with deep red blush.

"Ah, what is it?" Mr. Ping asked, curiously looking at the pair.

"Me and Tigress are... _together_." Po said softly with a rosy smile, holding her closer.

Mr. Ping was overjoyed for his son; he finally got the girl he had crushed on since he was a teenager. He gave them both a hug. To Po's slight embarrassment, the goose then said aloud what he had just been thinking.

"Ah! I'm so happy for you, you finally got the girl you crushed on since you were a teenager!" the goose said proudly before breaking the embrace and turning to Tigress. "Oh Master Tigress you have no idea, he used to make out with his action figure of you and talk to it constantly, telling it how beautiful you were and how much he loved you and blah blah." Ping said, chuckling as he knew how much this would embarrass Po. Tigress blushed bright red as she was actually deeply flattered by this; after all those years up in the palace alone, she never could have guessed someone had cared for her that much.

"Daaad! You said you would never speak of that!" Po whined, also blushing madly. Tigress giggled and thought it was adorable seeing him squirm and turn red.

"Oops." the goose said with a smirk; his apology was anything but sincere.

She kissed his cheek and said, "Aww Po - that's adorable!" Her bright smile was making him blush even redder. "I'm flattered you loved me for that long, my love; I wish I had met you then, though - I could have fallen in love with you sooner." Tigress finished with a somewhat sad expression, and Po turned to her with a similar face.

Po brought his paw up under her chin lightly. "Hey – it's alright, Ti. Even though I was crazy about you for all those years and wanted to meet you, none of that matters anymore. The only thing that matters now is that we are together; my heart has always belonged to you, and it always will."

The tiger's breathtaking smile returned once more.

"Po, you always know how to make me feel better." She kept smiling as she shook her head a little, overcome with emotion. "I want you to know you mean the world to me now – I'm never going to leave you, not for anything!" she finished, wrapping Po up in a tight hug with surprising speed.

Tigress released Po, and then turned to Mr. Ping and began to tell the other news. She showed him her paw with the beautiful ring on it.

"And one more thing...we're engaged!" she said with a soft smile with a blush.

The goose squealed excitedly and gave them another hug.

"Son, you're going to make me cry now! This is splendid news! I hope you two have a wonderful happy life together - I give you both my blessings entirely." he said, happily breaking the hug.

"Thanks dad." Po mumbled.

"Thanks Mr. Ping." Tigress said, relieved, then tightened her arms around Po's neck and buried her face into his neck, purring softly; she was going to let this hug last a little longer than the last one.

"You're welcome. So, when's the wedding?" Mr. Ping asked curiously.

"Two weeks." Po said, resting his head on hers lovingly.

"Wonderful!" the goose said excitedly.

Po and Tigress both said their goodbyes and left the noodle shop for the Jade Palace to begin the planning of their wedding. Shifu and the other Five gladly pitched in a helping hand. Mr. Ping handed out invitations to the valley and they were thrilled to hear of their relationship and engagement. Viper and Crane worked on the decorations, hanging lanterns and ribbons, while Shifu set up an altar and Mantis set up chairs for everyone at the base of the thousand steps. Everything was almost ready and now it was a day before the wedding; Tigress was now completely healed, so Viper took the tiger to her room to try on a dress she picked out and makeup to match it.

"Uhhh I don't know about this." Tigress complained, examining the dress she was wearing. "You think Po will like it?" Tigress asked, giving Viper a concerned look.

"Of course, he will think you look gorgeous, Tigress!" Viper squealed, looking at the doubtful striped feline.

Her dress was a white v-neck dress with red tiger lily designs. It went all the way down to her ankles, and her sleeves were see-through and went to her wrists. The dress was perfect for her, whether the tiger knew it or not.

"He sure will; you look beautiful my daughter." said a gruff, yet kind voice from the door.

Tigress gasped, and turned around to see Shifu holding Oogway's staff and smiling proudly.

"Thank you, father." Tigress said softly with a smile, feeling a few tears in her eyes, happy to hear these things from him now that she had the father-daughter relationship she's always wanted.

"You're welcome, my daughter. You've made me so proud; I knew you would find love one day." Shifu said and then choked. "Now before I start crying like an old fool, I'm going to finish helping Mantis and a few others with the food." Shifu said with a smile, holding back a few tears and giving his daughter a hug, which she returned and then he exited the room.

Tigress soon left Vipers' room herself, and took off the dress, hiding it in her old room and washed the makeup off her face. She then put on her usual clothes and waited outside Po's room for him to return; she missed him greatly when they weren't together.

Meanwhile, Po and Monkey tried on suits until he found one that looked perfect. It was a black and white suit with a gold dragon design on the front and back.

"You think she will like it, Monkey?" Po asked with concern, holding up the suit to his friend.

"I'm sure she'll dig it buddy. Don't worry everything will be fine." Monkey said in an assuring tone, and paid the store clerk for the suit.

"Thanks, Monkey." Po said, a little relieved, giving the suit to Monkey to hide till the day of the wedding.

Soon Tigress heard the footsteps of Po approaching the barracks, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Po!" she yelled, running to him and embracing him in a tight hug, which he returned by rubbing her back. She nuzzled her head into his chest before speaking again. "I missed you." she said softy, not pulling her head away even a little bit.

"I missed you too, kitten. Did you find the right dress? 'Cause I finally found a suit." Po whispered in her ear.

"Yep, sure did!" she said confidently, giving him a warm wet kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Awesome! But you know we can't see each other the day before the wedding." Po said with a sad face, knowing he'd have to part from her until then.

Knowing they had to do this also saddened the tiger, but she threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist tightly and they held each other close, nose to nose.

"I know I'm gonna miss you so much - but cheer up, soon we will be bonded together forever." she said lovingly, gazing into his eyes.

"I'll miss you so much too kitten, and yeah - we will. I can't wait." Po said, sounding a little more cheerful as he looked in her amber eyes.

 _"Gods I'll miss him! We won't even be able to sleep together tonight but at least tomorrow we will. I love you my dragon warrior."_ she thought, tightening her arms around him.

"Good, now kiss me my panda, kiss me like you've always wanted to." Tigress said lovingly.

Without hesitation, they both kissed each other roughly but passionately on the lips, holding each other tight. They both blushed scarlet and moaned into each other's mouth softly. Soon, they broke after several minutes, gasping for breath. Tigress simply lowered her forehead down into his furry chest; both had tears rolling down their faces. They wiped each other's tears and embraced warmly for the last time that night.

"Goodnight, Po. I love you... see you tomorrow." Tigress said, reluctantly breaking the embrace.

"Goodnight, my beautiful princess. I love you too, and until then." Po said as they smiled warmly at each other.

They both soon went to their own separate rooms and laid down to sleep, but found it difficult as they both missed the feeling and warmth of the other in each other's arms. Eventually, they managed to fall asleep, knowing they would be joined forever the next day. Everyone now slept soundly in the Jade Palace, and two hearts were warmed knowing they would soon unite in an unbreakable, Undying Love.

 **Welp there's Chapter 7 for ya! It's short, but the next one might be longer. It may seem to be going fast I know, but the chapters are long, and I hope to keep this around 20 chapters. Also, Shifu will die in a few chapters or so; it will be a touching moment. Also, I heard a lot of people have stopped writing these kfp fics recently - I hope to reignite that flame with these stories and that you write your own from inspiration. Help me keep the fandom alive! If you've got writing talent - use it! Now I got my inspiration from a few stories from the fandom like "The Power of Love" or "Getting the Girl" and others including oneshots and the like. Hope you all enjoy my work, and maybe this inspires some of you.**

 **-Tipofan4life**


	8. The Wedding and Love Expressed

**Wow! Chapter 8 already! I know it seems these are going maybe a little fast, but they will work out - I have great plans for this whole story. Thanks for reading guys - I'll do my best to keep the fandom alive! Anyway, here's the rest of the story:**

 ***The Wedding Day at the Jade Palace***

The sun broke through the clouds and dawned another warm and beautiful day; this day was special as it was Po and Tigress' wedding day. Everyone woke up and began to prepare for this special day; Monkey was helping Po get cleaned up and put on the suit. After Po was showered his fur was bright and shiny and he looked good in his black suit with the gold dragon emblem. Even though he was ready, he was also nervous; Monkey saw this and tried to encourage him.

"Don't worry buddy, you look great - you're gonna do just fine!" Monkey said, patting his back.

"Thanks Monkey, and it's not that. I just don't wanna mess up; she's the love of my life and I wanna make her happy." Po said softly with a worried expression.

"You already do make her happy bro. In all my years of knowing her, I've never seen her so happy since you two got together. You've had quite the effect on her she's now more open to us and no longer cold-hearted thanks to you." Monkey said kindly.

"You're right monkey, thank you." Po said, feeling better. Monkey gave him a grin as Po and turned to the door and headed out to the bottom of the thousand steps to wait for Shifu and Tigress.

Meanwhile, Viper was just finishing up Tigress' makeup and final adjustments to her dress.

"Hmm." Viper said, putting her tail to chin. "Something's missing... oh yeah! This!" she said, putting a red flower behind Tigress right ear.

"You're so gorgeous Tigress! He's gonna really love you!" Viper squealed.

"Thanks, Viper." Tigress said with a blush. "I hope I can make him happy." Tigress said, also feeling nervous, not sure what her groom would think of her.

"C'mon Tigress you already do; he's more joyful than ever with you. You were his favorite since he was a child and everywhere he went, he always had his action figure of you with him. He loves you Tigress!" Viper said encouragingly with a smile, happy for her sister.

"You're right... thanks for reminding me, Viper." Tigress said with a happy smile.

"You ready, my beautiful daughter?" Said a gruff yet kind voice from the door.

Shifu stood in the doorway holding Oogways staff. The red panda was wearing a black and white gi different from his normal golden brown one he wore. He was obviously dressed for the occasion.

Tigress gasped "Yes father! Let's go." Tigress said, taking his skinny paw and walking out of the Jade Palace and down the thousand steps.

 ***At the base of the Thousand Steps***

Meanwhile, everyone was ready; the villagers were seated and talking amongst each other and Po stood with the others (Monkey, Mantis, and Crane) at the altar waiting for Shifu to come with Tigress and walk her down the aisle to him. The other four had a song start to play when Tigress arrived that summed up their love, passion, and commitment to each other on this day. The song was a beautiful slow tune played on the traditional Erhu instrument; it was the perfect song for them. Soon the music began to play, and Po knew what it meant. He looked up and gasped in awe and what he saw. His cheeks burned bright scarlet and she took his breath away.

There she was, in a beautiful white v-neck dress with red tiger lily designs that went down to her ankles her see-through sleeves went to her wrists. Her eye shadow made her golden fiery eyes pop and a red flower was placed right behind her right ear. She saw him and how sharp he looked and also blushed bright scarlet and smiled beautifully. She was being led by Shifu down the aisle to him.

"Gods! She's so beautiful you guys!" Po said still blushing deeply sighing dreamily in a whisper to the three.

"Yep, she's yours big guy! Good luck." Mantis said, hopping off Po's shoulder, who was still in awe. Mantis went with the others to the front row seats that were reserved for the Furious Five and Shifu. Meanwhile, the song continued until Shifu handed his daughter over to her husband to be.

The music ended at this point, and Shifu handed the blushing bride over to him with a smile before walking away to sit with the Furious Five. The two lovers took each other's paws and gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"You look so beautiful my darling tiger." Po whispered softly as he blushed scarlet.

"Thank you! You look handsome yourself my love; your fur's really… shiny." Tigress said in a whisper, also blushing, eyeing him head to toe admiring his suit with the gold dragon emblem.

"Thank you." Po said softly giving her paws a squeeze as they waited for the minister overseeing the ceremony.

Everyone sat down, and the minister began to speak. He thanked them all for coming to see Po and Tigress joined together in matrimony before speaking about marriage and the commitment they were about to make. Later, they exchanged their own vows and both were touched by each other's promises and commitment. Then came the conclusion of the ceremony:

"Now, Po Ping, do you take Master Tigress of the Furious Five to be your lovely wedded wife to love and cherish for the rest of your life until death do you part?" the minister asked calmly.

"I do!" Po said firmly with eyes glistening. This truly was the happiest moment of his life and he couldn't believe it; he was actually going to marry THE master Tigress, the love of his life.

"And do you, Master Tigress of the furious five, take Po Ping to be your lovely wedded husband to love and cherish for the rest of your life until death do you part?" the minister asked, same as before.

"I do!" Tigress said with unwavering and sincere joy as her eyes glistened; she couldn't be any happier - this panda changed her and showed her love and that there was more to life than Kung Fu. She would never go back to how cold-hearted she used to be.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Po, you may kiss the bride." the minister finished with a smile.

They both were overjoyed with their hearts beating rapidly, and Po wrapped his arms around her waist and bent her back a little and she threw her arms around his neck; he placed his lips on hers gently but passionately. As they kissed tears rolled down their cheeks; they now had been joined together forever. Soon, everyone erupted with applause and cheers, clapping as they couple kissed passionately sealing their marriage forever. They broke for air, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes for the first time as husband and wife.

"I love you my beautiful wife." Po said breathlessly with a blush holding her close.

"And I love you too my adorable husband." Tigress said lovingly and then they both turned to their comrades who were cheering and applauding. They smiled as they noticed Shifu, Viper, and Mantis each wiping away tears of joy for them. The newlyweds turned back to each other and embraced warmly, happy that they were now together forever - heart and soul - and nothing would ever separate them.

Mantis then recovered and so did the rest. "Let's eat!" he shouted, and everyone went to the reception except the new couple.

Tigress clung to his neck and whispered softly. "Want to go eat my husband?" she said, looking into his eyes with love.

"Nah, this is our day my love lets go spend some time together." Po said lovingly then swept her off her feet and held her bride-style in his arms. She was surprised, but loved his aggressiveness all the same, and clung to his neck nuzzling it and purring softly.

"Alright then, let's go!" she said, happily resting in his arms.

He then carried her to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, where they had proposed, and sat down next to it to watch the sunset. Po cradled Tigress in his arms like a kitten as she purred softly, still clinging to his neck. Both were very happy and rosy cheeked enjoying every second of their company.

Meanwhile, back at the reception, the rest of the Five and Shifu were enjoying the food and fellowship until Monkey started to wonder where the newlyweds went.

"I wonder where Po and Tigress went - they are missing out on all the good food!" Monkey said curiously.

"Well I did see him carry her off and you know what that means!" Mantis said, snickering, but then Viper hit him on the back of his head with her tail giving him a hiss.

"Ow, Viper - that hurt!" Mantis groaned out in pain.

"C'mon guys, they're married now." Crane said, annoyed at Mantis' immaturity.

"Indeed, they are. They can do what they want now." Shifu said gruffly after eating a dumpling and glaring at them.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Mantis said, continuing to eat his noodles. They all rolled their eyes and continued the celebration.

 ***Back at the Peach Tree***

The two lovers were now snuggled close together, enjoying every second of their company and the sunset in front of them. The peach tree petals swirled around them and they enjoyed the calm and romantic silence – a silence that was only occasionally interrupted by the soft purrs of a feline snuggling her beloved panda. Eventually, the tiger spoke up quietly.

"I can't believe we are finally married… I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world." she said, looking up at him.

"Me neither Ti, I'm so happy now that you're mine." Po said lovingly in her ear softly.

The two then turned to face one another and looked lovingly into each other's eyes before kissing with deep, simmering passion. Po held her tighter, and they moaned into each other's mouths in pure ecstasy, unable to get enough of the taste of the other's lips. As the kissing became a little rougher the feeling was indescribable; as Po held Tigress tighter, massaging his fingers into her sides and her back, her moans became louder and louder. She held him tight and kissed with deep passion and love, blushing deeply. After several minutes, they broke the kiss, gasping for air and breathing even heavier than before. She licked her lips with a smile to savor what was left of the kiss. Their love was deeper than ever, and they put their noses together; after Tigress caught her breath, she spoke, caressing his cheek all the while.

"Wow… that was deep my husband, but I think it's time we have somerealfun as husband and wife." she said, looking at him with a seductive smile.

Po blushed then smirked knowing where she was going with this; this face he had just seen was a new one from Tigress, but the panda loved it with an unfamiliar pleasure. "What ya got in mind, kitten?" Po answered in a playful tone.

Tigress stood up and grabbed her husband's paw and pulled him up. "Follow me and find out my panda." she teased, taking his paw and running down the steps of the peach tree with him following behind his lovely wife.

They quickly reached the Palace and then the barracks. When they got to the front of Po's room, she pinned him to the wall and kissed him passionately and roughly on the lips, which he returned holding her waist. Soon, she broke and smiled at him lovingly but seductively, and swatted the strand of saliva connecting their lips. She giggled softly, slid open his door and playfully shoved him inside, lit a few candles and shut the door. Her tail swished back and forth wildly, and she approached him slowly with a seductive smile at what she wanted to do.

"Ya want me, big guy?" she said in a playful tone as she backed him up to the edge of the bed.

"C'mere you frisky kitten!" Po said playfully with a seductive smirk.

Tigress blushed bright red and snarled seductively; she then licked her lips and then pounced on him on the bed and they kissed with a ferocious hunger neither of them had experienced before. From the outside, a silhouette of them could be seen with Tigress on top of him still kissing him with deep passion as they soon expressed their love in deeper way.

Afterwards, they blissfully fell asleep with Tigress lying face down on top of him with her arms tightly around his neck, and his around her waist and back. Her left cheek was nuzzled into his warm and soft chest, that she missed, while she purred loudly.

 ***The Next Morning at the Jade Palace***

The next morning, they were both sound asleep, the others having returned sometime after the two newlyweds fell asleep the other night. The gong didn't ring that morning, as Shifu was generous enough to let them have a day off since they recently got married and wanted to spend some time together.

Po slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at the purring tiger he was happily married to. He remembered the night before and blushed bright red, embarrassed, but also a little proud of what had happened the night before; Po would never see Tigress the same way ever again, and the feeling was surreal. With his right paw, he slowly and lovingly rubbed her orange and black striped back, feeling the softness of her fur; it's lush, silken nature never ceased to make him smile. She seemed to purr louder when he did this, and squirmed slightly and opened her fiery amber eyes and looked up at her husband with a sweet smile.

"Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" Tigress said in a sweet tone before a playful smirk emerged on her lips. "And wasn't that fun last night?"

"I sure did my beautiful wife." Po said softly kissing her forehead. "And yeah it sure was!" Po said rubbing and massaging her soft back, making her moan and purr.

Tigress smirked and said softly "Great - then we might do it more often, my husband." Tigress said with a soft giggle as the panda smiled before she brought her head closer to the blushing panda.

Both gazed into each other's colored irises, still enraptured by the other's beautiful eyes. A force seemed to draw them together, and they kissed deeply and passionately on the lips. Their love and intimacy were deeper than ever, and the kiss was no different: deep and full of hot passion they moaned loudly into each other's mouths in pleasure. They held each other tighter, loving the feeling of their fur close together. Po rubbed her back in a massaging motion, and after several minutes, they broke for air breathing heavily and still holding the other tightly and lovingly. Tigress swatted away a thin strand of saliva connected between their lips and she chuckled softly before he spoke.

"I can tell already we're gonna have a good life together, my queen." Po said with a smile clinging to his love.

Queen.Tigress liked the sound of that… she liked it a lot.

"Me too love. Me too." Tigress said with a bright smile, giving him a squeeze and a lick on the cheek, making him chuckle and blush before getting up to put on her vest.

As Tigress got up and put on her vest, Po sighed dreamily, looking at the back of his tiger with a blush burned brightly in his cheeks.

"What?" she said, turning around with a chuckle and smirk, amused and flattered that her husband couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Gods! You're so gorgeous Tigress!" Po said, looking in the amber eyes that had ensnared his soul.

Tigress blushed deeply at this, and felt her heart skip a beat. Her husband sure knew how to make her feel like no one else.

"Thanks Po, you're really good looking yourself, ya know." she said, softly walking toward him as he stood up and walked over toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, and they both danced side to side slowly looking into their eyes and Po hummed the beautiful tune that had played at their wedding.

A few tears rolled down Tigress' face, as this brought up such raw emotion in her newly-wedded heart.

"I love you Po Ping, and I always will." she said lovingly, and then kissed him passionately on the lips, only breaking the kiss after about a minute.

"So what ya wanna do today _besides_ warm my heart?" Tigress said softly, still clinging to his neck.

"Well, I was thinking we could go see my dad and have lunch at the noodle shop." Po said with the smile that Tigress loved.

"I would love that very much – let's go." she answered with a soft smile taking her husband's paw in her own.

Before long, they left the barracks and walked out of the palace and down the thousand steps together as husband and wife to the valley below. Now that the two were bonded for life, they were going to do anything to keep the other happy, safe, and loved - no matter what came their way.

 **That's it for chapter 8 guys! I decided to something different and start the morning in the end of a chapter. Hope ya like it! I'm going to keep changing things up to keep y'all interested. Please review this takes a lot of thought to do and even though I enjoy it, it's still a lot of thinking remembering grammar rules and correct wording and the like. Anyway, the next chapter will be a little different, and the chapter after that will be a big surprise.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Tipofan4life**


	9. Honeymoon and the Uncertain Surprise

**Hey guys - here's Chapter 9 for ya! It might be a little shorter than normal, but I'm wondering if I should add kfp3 in the story and modify it as Tigress and Po are married. Let me know - kinda debating within myself whether to do it; I'll let yall decide. So anyway, here's the rest of the story ;)**

 ***At the bottom of the thousand steps***

Po and his beloved wife, Tigress, had just reached the bottom of the thousand steps heading to the noodle shop for lunch, paw in paw. The whole valley was excited for the newlyweds, and they received many complements and kind words of encouragement for a happy life from the citizens of the valley. Po and Tigress both smiled and thanked them warmly for their support. Soon, they both arrived at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, and were greeted by the goose himself.

"Oh, Po and Master Tigress - it's good to see you two; last night was amazing! How can I help the valley's newest couple?" Mr. Ping asked politely as they sat down at a table.

"We would like two bowls of noodles please, Mr. Ping. My husband and I would like to have some lunch." Tigress asked calmly with a smile in a polite manner.

"Oh, of course my dear - two bowls coming right up!" Mr. Ping said excitedly as he waddled to the kitchen and started making their food.

"Well, this is going to be good day… I can already tell." Tigress said softly, turning to her husband with a warm smile.

"It sure will, my beautiful Ti; it'll be awesome!" Po said with a smile as they sat closely.

Tigress giggled softly at his adorable comments and nuzzled his arm "You're adorable. I love you Po, _my_ Dragon Warrior." Tigress said rubbing her cheek on his arm.

Po chuckled wrapped an arm around her "I love you too my fiery Phoenix and I always will." Po said softly in her ear kissing her cheek making the feline blush and smile.

Soon Mr. Ping brought the soup over to the couple and noticed love marks, hickies to be exact, on their necks and cheek. He then commented with a smirk.

"Order up! And I can tell you two had a good night!" the goose said, gesturing with his wing toward their necks; the two both blushed madly hearing this.

"Yeah... we did." Tigress said quietly as her cheeks turned redder. The goose chuckled to himself and walked away.

Tigress had them along her neck and jawline and Po on his left cheek and the side of his neck; the panda's marks seemed to be deeper, as Tigress was something of a biter, and her teeth were much sharper. Po blushed deeply rubbing the side of his cheek trying to rub it off. Tigress thought this was so cute, seeing her husband turn red, she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Po! Don't worry… they'll go away eventually." the tiger assured, starting to show a hint of embarrassment again. She looked downwards, smiling, and then started to speak again.

"I like to think that I… I _marked_ you - because your mine." she said with a smirk, trying to show the innocence of a baby kitten. Po knew better, but decided to play along with his wife's antics.

"Hehe, I guess I could say the same for you, kitten." Po said, softly stroking her jawline and white cheek fur; she purred and chuffed gratefully at his touch.

She then chuckled quietly, and they then began to eat their noodles. The two later finished, and thanked Mr. Ping as they left for the peach tree to relax and enjoy themselves. As the two lovers sat underneath the tree, Po had Tigress in his arms, wrapped up warmly and scratching her head softly and playing with her ear. She seemed to enjoy this as she purred and leaned her head into his hand. Po, amused, chuckled at this reaction.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Po said teasingly with a smile.

"Of course I am; I'm a feline, Po… I can't help it. Now don't stop." she said in a playful tone, begging him to keep going.

"A very cute feline, if I do say so myself." Po said with a chuckle, and kept doing it for a few more minutes as she melted and nearly fell asleep in his arms. After a few moments he hit the peach tree with the side of his fist causing a single peach to fall in Tigress' lap.

"Peach?" Po offered sweetly, giving her ear a kiss and making her blush profusely.

Tigress giggled softly at his antics. "Sure, thanks Po and... why did you kiss my ear?" she asked, taking the peach, still blushing from him kissing her ear.

"They are so cute, fuzzy, and adorable - I couldn't resist, hehe." Po said in awe with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Tigress blushed a deep scarlet at his response and then bit into the peach and ate it contently as she rested in Po's chest enjoying the warmth of his fur. The fact that someone could find something as simple as her ears to be adorable was certainly amusing. The peaceful silence relaxed them, and set the mood as the peach tree petals swirled around them and a gentle breeze cooled them. After eating the peach, she turned around to face him and lovingly looked into his eyes and cupped his cheek. It was like a force drew them together as they captured each other's lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. She gently lowered him to the ground while on top of him during the kiss. He put his arms around her waist kissed her passionately and curled and uncurled his fingers in her sides making her moan in pleasure "Mmm...your fingers... don't stop." she said as she continued to kiss him with hot passion, giving in completely to the amazing feeling of Po's paws at her sides. She broke the kiss, and rubbed their noses together before they heard a familiar sound.

It was the gong signaling bandits; Tigress groaned in annoyance. "Ugh! Not now." she said before her expression changed and softened when turning to Po.

"C'mon, lets go get em, and we can resume where we left off, ok?" Po said sweetly with a smile and a hint of seduction in his voice.

She returned the smile and seductive smirk, and helped him up. "Ok then let's go!" she said more cheerfully as they both turned and ran down to the valley. "And we'll do a little something else a bit later too if ya want?" she asked seductively with a blush forming under her cheeks. Po's white cheeks turned red and he nodded, as the two indeed wanted the other again as they did the night before.

When they arrived, they found a small band of about eight bandits attacking villagers and robbing stores. The two warriors charged them and attacked them at once, stopping them from harming the villagers. Tigress executed an impressive horizontal tornado kick, knocking the bandits out cold. Meanwhile, Po took out one with an elbow as they tried to take him from behind. After Tigress took down the two bandits she was about to be attacked from behind and she turned around and just before they lunged at her Po grabbed both of their heads and rammed them together, knocking them both out. Tigress smirked at her beloved.

"Thanks for the save dumpling, but LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" she said, motioning behind him at two bandits charging him. As they got close to his right and left shoulder, quick as a flash, he did a double back fist knocking them both out. He then crossed his arms and gave her a smirk **. (Bruce Lee reference hehe.)**

"You're welcome." he said with a chuckle. She walked up to him with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist and they both smiled.

"Well done my Dragon Warrior; your skills are improving." she complimented softly, and then they captured each other's lips in a gentle passionate kiss, later breaking and looking into each other's eyes.

"Thanks. Now let's resume where we left off, shall we?" Po asked sweetly and she nodded as the rest of the Five arrived to see the situation was already handled.

"Well looks like you two already got it covered." Viper said, looking at the happy newly-wedded couple.

"Yep, but you guys can take these runts off to Chorh Gom if you'd like." Tigress said, turning to her sister with a smile.

"Sure Tigress! Now go enjoy your honeymoon with Po - you two must be really happy." she said sweetly as the rest of the Five hauled the unconscious bandits off.

Tigress blushed and said "Thanks, Viper; and yes, yes we are." She turned back to her husband as they both took each other's paws and walked off with rosy cheeks as they returned to the peach tree.

 ***At the peach tree***

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Po asked, playfully stroking her cheek.

"Nope, I guess not." she said with a warm smile. They began to dance slowly and romantically as peach tree petals and the sunset set the mood for the two who were loving every single second of their company; they couldn't be any happier. Both were masters of Kung Fu, had achieved inner peace, and married their true love. They knew in their hearts their marriage would be a happy, full, and complete one with many joys until the very end.

After they finally stopped dancing, they shared a long warm kiss, before leaving for the Jade Palace for dinner. After Po cooked and served dinner, they all went to sleep. Po took Tigress by the paw into his candle-lit room.

Tigress smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They were alone once again.

Tigress and Po both blushed scarlet as they stared into each other's eyes and began to be drawn to one another again. They began to kiss roughly, and she slowly backed him up to the bed and pounced on him on top of it. She broke the kiss for air, as they both were breathing heavily. She wanted all of him again and so did he; their hunger for the other was immense.

"Ya want me?" she said playfully and with a seductive grin on her face, getting up and standing over him.

"Oh yeah! I want you; c'mere, you frisky kitten." Po said desperately but playfully with a seductive smirk.

Tigress blushed, and her tail swished back and forth wildly. She undid her vest and put it beside the bed, and Po's eyes took in the beautiful sight before him. She truly was his, and only he would see her this way. The tiger pounced on him again, kissing him with hot passion and lightly dragging her claws through his chest fur to tease him. Soon, she slid out of her black pants and Po his brown shorts, and they passionately began to express their love in a deeper way.

Later, they both laid under the covers, sound asleep, with Tigress laying face-down on top of him on her stomach, her left cheek nuzzled into his warm soft fur. Her arms were tightly around his neck and his around her waist as she purred loudly.

 ***The next morning***

The next morning, Po woke up as the sunlight broke through the window. He looked down at his tiger and rubbed her orange and black striped back making her purr louder. She opened her fiery amber eyes and lifted her head up from his warm, soft chest and smiled warmly at her panda; she hugged him tighter, loving the feeling of their bare fur close together and the warmth it created under the covers.

"Good morning, Po... did you sleep good? That was _amazing_ last night…" she said seductively blushing deeply.

Good morning, my beautiful Ti - I sure did. And yeah... _that_ was... awesome!" Po said, looking in her eyes, also blushing scarlet remembering the night before.

Tigress laid her head back down on his chest to enjoy the warmth and softness of his fur and the closeness of their bare fur together. He rubbed her soft back while she purred loudly, loving his gentle touch as he stroked her back. They continued laying down in each other's arms for few more minutes before she gave him a kiss and got up. She then started to pick up her vest and pants that was on the floor. He too got up and lovingly massaged her shoulders as she picked up her vest.

"You're so beautiful Tigress... I mean just look at you..." Po said, admiring her orange and black stripes and her silky fur on her gorgeous naked body. The panda blushed deeper, taking in the sight of her curves and toned muscles as he massaged her shoulders and neck causing her to moan slightly and purr a little.

Tigress stopped and turned around to face him with a deep scarlet blush on her cheeks." _Gods, he sure knows how to make me blush_."she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aw, thanks Po. Do you really mean that?" Tigress asked as he rubbed her soft back. Only Po had ever called her beautiful, and at first, she didn't believe it - but now she was starting to accept the fact that Po loved her for what she was.

"Yes! Of course I do, Ti! You're the most beautiful amazing creature in the world - never doubt that. No one comes close to your inward and outward beauty." he said, blushing bright red but he meant what he said from the heart and she knew it.

The panda sure could make her heart skip a beat. Just as she couldn't get any redder, she kissed him passionately on the lips and then broke it, looking into his jade green eyes that made her melt.

"Thanks Po, and I won't doubt it. I love you so much." Tigress said, cupping his cheek. She had just been about to get dressed, but now she almost felt like climbing back into bed to reward Po's kind and loving words.

"You're welcome and I love you too..." he said with his heart-warming smile. They kissed again and then she put on her black pants, white waistband and her vest, which he helped by buttoning it up and they waited for the gong to ring to resume their normal routine.

A few weeks in, and their marriage was unlike any other seen before; they never fought or yelled at one another. They spoke gently to each other, and never even raised their voice. If they had a disagreement, they talked it out lovingly and calmly not wanting to hurt the other. Shifu was impressed and happy for them. He expected to hear them fight at some point, but it never came. But what did come was a surprise to all of them.

 ***A few weeks later***

One day after training, Tigress started feeling dizzy and she leaned on Po for support and not just because she liked to do this to show her affection. He noticed this, and sat her down in his lap and held her head lovingly in his paws.

"What's wrong - you seem dizzy." he asked his wife softly with a worried look.

"I don't know, Po. I do feel dizzy… and kinda queasy." she said softly, clinging to her husband as the room began to spin and she felt her stomach turn.

"Uh oh… hope you're not getting sick. I don't like it when you don't feel good." Po said, softly rubbing her back and head.

She smiled brightly at his concern for her. All of a sudden, the feeling in her stomach got worse and she had a sudden urge to vomit.

"PO! Take me to a trash can! Quickly!" she demanded, feeling her stomach turn even more. He did so and carried her to one, and she began to throw up in it. He rubbed her back soothingly and felt bad seeing her like this.

"Want me to take you to the palace doctors? I can't stand to see you like this!" Po asked sadly, concerned for his wife. She noticed his sad expression and tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Po, I'll be fine – I've been in worse conditions before." she said softly with a weak smile stroking his cheek. "And yeah, you can take me to the palace doctors - just don't shake me too much. I still feel nauseous." He nodded as he picked her up bridal style and she nuzzled into his warm chest and relaxed with her arms around his neck.

He then took her to Shifu and told him what had happened, and then he called for the doctors and they led her to a room and he set her down on a bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She placed a paw on her stomach and tried to smile at him. She then kissed his paw and held it with her own.

"Don't worry, my sweet panda; I'll be fine." Tigress said, smiling and noticing his worry for her.

"I hope so, kitten." he said, holding her paw tight as they looked into each other's eyes, waiting for the doctors to return.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! What's wrong with Tigress? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for the encouragement in the reviews to keep writing - I definitely will! I enjoy this very much and I'm glad you guys do too. Until then, be inspired and peace out!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	10. The Surprise and Worries Dissolved

**I really need a new intro for these besides "here's the next chapter" lol. But anyway, here's chapter 10 - what's wrong with Tigress will be revealed here, and I'm thinking about ending this story sometime after the death of Shifu, but I'm not sure on how to do it. I'm trying to keep this as interesting as I can. So anyway, here's the story ;)**

 ***In room, waiting for doctors***

Soon, the palace doctors and healers came into the room to examine Tigress, to see what was causing her dizziness and throwing up. Po held his wife's paw, worried about what was wrong with his beloved tiger. She noticed, and it hurt to see her husband - who she loved more than anything - worry about her wellbeing.

"Please don't worry my panda, I'll be fine." she said with a soft smile, caressing his cheek.

"C'mere." she said as she pulled his head down and gave him a warm kiss on the lips. When she released him, she smiled, noticing he felt better.

"Better?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He nodded with a smile of his own, and a blush on his cheeks _"She knows just how to make me feel better and end all my worries. Gods, I love her."_ he thought to himself, giving her paw an assuring squeeze.

Just then, the doctors arrived, and asked Po to step outside so they could assess the sick tiger. He was hesitant at first, but then he let go of her paw and stepped outside.

After the doctors had completed their numerous examinations, the healers then discreetly gave Tigress their diagnosis.

"Master Tigress, we have our final diagnosis. It may shock you, but..." they whispered to her quietly.

Her eyes went wide with shock as they told her, but then a pleasant smile came across her face.

"Thanks, doctor." she said, as they gave her some more herbal medicine for her dizziness and upset stomach.

She sat up on the edge of the bed, ready to tell her husband the news. The doctors left the room and told Po he could go back in.

"You may go back in now, Dragon Warrior." they said kindly before leaving.

"Awesome - thanks!" he said, relieved as he ran back into the room.

When he came in, he saw Tigress sitting on the edge of the bed with a warm smile of her face. When she saw him, she jumped up, ran to him and leaped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Po was surprised, but kissed her back and soon she broke away, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Wow kitten, you're friskier than usual." he observed with a chuckle. "What did the doctors say - is everything ok?" he asked curiously.

A big smile came across her face as she began to speak.

"Everything is fine Po… more than fine! The doctors, they said that I'm, I'm... pregnant! You're going to be a father Po!" she said happily with a bright smile as she clung to her husband's neck.

Po's eyes widened in shock, and he froze, completely at a loss for words.

Tigress looked at him with her head tilted to one side in confusion "Po?" she said.

His shock wore off, and extreme joy filled him as his face turned into a smile; he laughed and chuckled happily, swinging her around in his arms.

"Really!? This is so awesome Tigress! Ahhh!" Po said exuberantly as he swung her around in circles in his arms.

Tigress giggled while he did this and nodded. "Yes, it is Po!" she said as he at last set her down.

"I'm so happy Tigress hehehe! You're going to be an awesome mother." Po comforted as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck and they rubbed their noses together, both giggling.

"And you're going to be an awesome father, my panda - I know it! We have to tell Shifu!" Tigress said with a warm smile. He nodded in agreement and then they heard a gruff, yet kind voice behind them.

"Tell me what my daughter?" said Shifu curiously, as he looked at the two who were obviously overjoyed as they clung to each other.

Tigress gasped in surprise and looked over to Shifu and smiled.

"Father... you're going to be a grandfather! I'm pregnant - Po and I are going to have a cub!" she announced with a proud smile as she clung to Po.

Shifu was also shocked, but it quickly wore off as a few tears filled his eyes and he embraced both of them warmly. This surprised them, but they returned the embrace, nonetheless. He broke and put a paw on each of their shoulders looking them in the eyes.

"I'm so happy, and proud of both of you." Shifu said with a smile on his face. "I know you two will raise your children with love and care; I will as well, it's been a while since I had little ones running around here." he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, father; and yes, we definitely will." Tigress said, turning her eyes back to Po with a loving smile. He stroked her back with his fingers and she let out a soft purr.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone. I'll be meditating at the peach tree if anyone needs me." Shifu said, leaving the room with a smile, very happy to soon be a grandfather.

Po turned to Tigress and placed a paw over her stomach.

"How long until they arrive?" he asked in a whisper, rubbing her stomach making her laugh softly.

"About three months, Po." Tigress said with a chuckle. "That will be the second happiest day of my life." she said, placing a paw over his and holding it tightly. Tigress truly was happy, having secretly wanted to be a mother for the longest time; she was even happier that she was having them with Po. He was the only one she would ever want a child with.

"Awesome I can't wait!" Po said excitedly. "And the second happiest day? When was your first?" he asked curiously.

"The day we got married. I've never been happier since being with you, Po. I love you so much..." she said with rosy cheeks and a warm smile.

"I could say the same, kitten; I love you too. With all my heart and more." he said with a big smile, taking her paws and holding them tightly with his own, causing her to blush.

He then leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, which she returned, throwing her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Soon they broke and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Let's go tell the others, Po - I'm sure they would love to know." Tigress said, caressing his cheek.

"Alright then, let's go my dear." he said, picking her up bride-style in his arms and kissing her forehead. She loved it when he carried her, but it was always a surprise; she didn't mind.

Tigress purred happily into his neck, and he chuckled as she did this, carrying her into the kitchen to tell the others and make dinner.

 ***In the kitchen***

The Five were sitting down at the table, waiting patiently for Po and Tigress to return to make dinner. Soon they heard Po's footsteps, and saw him carrying her into the kitchen and set her down in her chair, pushed it in as she gave him a wet lick on the cheek. He blushed scarlet and went to the stove and started making everyone's dinner. Sometimes he could hardly believe this was real. But it was. His biggest dreams were coming true: To marry and have a family with the love of his life, Tigress. After they ate Tigress stood up, having decided now was the time to make the announcement.

"Guys, listen up - I have something I need to tell you." she said, smiling happily with a blush forming on her cheeks. Just then, Po came to her side and held her paw.

"What is it Tigress?" Viper asked curiously as the others looked at the two in anticipation.

Tigress squeezed Po's paw nervously and began.

"The reason I've been getting dizzy is because... I'm pregnant. Po and I are gonna have cubs." she said softly as her cheeks got redder; Po kissed her and rested his head in her neck fur.

The whole kitchen then erupted with cheer and applause, happy for the two soon to be parents. Mantis thought he was gonna pass out and Monkey grinned at Po.

"Congratulations you two! I can't wait to see the little ones you have." Viper squealed as she gave them a squeezing embrace.

"Thanks Viper." Po said, wrapping an arm around Tigress and leaning his head on her shoulder. And she wrapped her arm around his head.

"Congrats buddy - I knew you had it in ya." Monkey said happily.

"Thanks guys... We should expect them in about three months... at least, that's what I've heard it takes for tigers." Po said, blushing.

"Sounds great, Po!" Mantis recovered cheerfully rubbing his pincher "thingies" together.

They finally all left the kitchen, said their goodnights, and went to their rooms. In Po's room the two lovers were enjoying a romantic candle-lit quiet peace, slowly dancing to the imaginary music they were both playing in their heads. Po noticed his wife starting to look a little worried as her arms rested on his shoulders.

"You nervous Ti? You're going to be a great mother, my sweet tiger." Po said as he held her waist and danced from side to side; she rested her arms on his chest and paws on top of his shoulders.

"Maybe a little." Tigress began nervously, and then her anxious thoughts began to spill out. Although she was happy, she was also nervous, "What will people think of our cubs, Po? Will they be mean to them or hurt them? What if they make fun of them because they will be half panda, half tiger and-" she said, talking fast in a worried voice, full of fear; she was cut off by Po's loving and reassuring voice. Tigress, as hardcore as she was, never felt such worry or fear in her life. He put a finger gently to her lips lovingly, and spoke as they swayed from side to side.

"Shhhh. Oh Tigress, please don't worry, my love, about what they think. We will have beautiful cubs that will look just like the both of us, and if anyone makes fun of them or tries to harm them, they will have to deal with us. Trust me! They will look amazing! I've seen mixed species before and they're beautiful. We will raise them with love and care unconditionally, ok? Now please stop worrying my kitten, I don't like to see you worried and afraid." he assured lovingly, rubbing her whiskers and cheek with his thumb.

Tigress was touched at what he said, and knew he meant it - her worries left her. She nodded in understanding while he spoke and soon a warm smile grew on her face.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop worrying so much – thanks, Po." Tigress said, feeling relieved of her worries thanks to her caring husband.

"You're welcome, kitten; you got this! I love you so much with all my heart." Po said, holding her tighter.

"I love you too, my dragon warrior, and I always will." Tigress said with a bright, elated smile.

They both leaned closer, and kissed each other passionately on the lips as they held each other tight. They moaned softly into each other's mouths, gently biting each other's lips in a romantic rhythm of passion. After a few moments they finally broke for air, breathing heavily still holding the other tightly as they looked into the beautiful eyes they each had.

"Let's go to sleep - you look tired, love." Po said as he massaged her shoulders and she smiled, purring at his touch.

"Yeah, I am actually. Let's go." she said, letting out a yawn, which made Po giggle; he thought her yawn was adorable and he kissed her cheek.

He then climbed into his bed and motioned her to come in with him. Before she did, she started to undo her red vest and take it off, laying it on the ground next to the bed. Po blushed red, and couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous tiger he was happy to call his wife. The panda was still shy but he indeed liked what he saw, as evidenced by his red cheeks and his eyes that roamed every inch of her - which Tigress didn't mind.

"Why'd you take off your vest?" Po asked softly, still staring at her in awe of her beautiful figure, her toned muscles and curves and shiny, striped fur.

Tigress laughed, and thought that it was adorable that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and she blushed a deep scarlet. "It sounds weird, but it's because when we sleep, I like the feeling of our bare fur together - the warmth of it." Tigress admitted, red showing through her cheeks, as her tail twitched. She wanted to make love to him again, but it would have to wait for now.

"It's not weird at all, hehe. I love it too, actually." Po said, softly rubbing the back of his head with a blush forming on his cheeks. "C'mere, let's go to sleep." Po said, motioning for her to come.

She smiled, and climbed into the bed with him. He pulled the covers over them, and she immediately started purring as she felt their warm fur close together. She had wrapped her arms around him and his around her back rubbing her soft fur, making her purr louder as she nuzzled her head into his warm chest.

"Goodnight, Po; I love you my goofy husband." Tigress said with a slight tease as she clung to him.

"Goodnight, Tigress; I love you too, my beautiful wife." Po said as he continued to rub her back as she purred. Her purr and warmth relaxed Po, helping him quickly fall asleep. They both felt safe, loved, and warm in each other's arms, and soon they fell fast asleep under the covers.

Their lives had changed forever that day, and they would grow closer than ever as they would soon become parents; they would begin preparing for the arrival of their cubs as soon as they could. If troubles came, they knew they would always face it together and be there for the other - no matter what.

 **That's it for chapter 10 guys - hope ya liked it! It's short, and maybe boring idk. The ones that's coming soon won't be I'm sure, so follow the story to stay updated. Review and leave any suggestions you think can make the story even better. More "action-y" scenes are coming too, btw. Well anyway, thanks for reading and peace out!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	11. The Cubs Arrive and Promises Fulfilled

**Here's chapter 11 guys!! This is like a filler chapter in preparation for the next one which will be violent and yes I'm adding kung fu panda 3 elements here! Hope these chapters don't bore y'all well anyway here ya go...**

 ***Three months later at the Jade Palace***

Tigress was now almost due for her cubs she now wore a light blue robe and due to the bulge in her stomach and ceased to train as Shifu ordered till she delivered her cubs. Po fed her, carried her, took care of her the entire time and when the mood swings began to rise; he was there for her. He hugged her when she would cry for seemingly no reason. And when she would laugh at nothing at all he would just laugh with her. And when she got angry and tried to attack Monkey and the others he just held her back in his arms and she finally relaxed and calmed down. Surprisingly, she never yelled at Po or attacked him even then. She just let him lovingly take care of her and remind her this wasn't who she was. Tigress relaxed around Po and after one of her mood swings was over, she would hug him back and give him a loving kiss, ending their troubles.

Shifu made Tigress' old room into a nursery for when the cubs would be born. Even though Tigress liked the idea, she insisted on making some smaller beds to put in Po's room and Shifu agreed and later had them made and installed in their room.

A few weeks later and it was time for the cubs to be born. Tigress was in the kitchen with Po who was making noodles, when she winced in pain feeling the contractions start and labor pains grow. Po saw her wince and almost fall over. He ran over to her and caught her and picked her up gently and ran to the nursery and yelled for the palace doctors.

"Come quick! The cubs are on the way!" Po shouted as Shifu and the doctors came quickly running after them into the room.

Po set her down on the bed gently and the doctors gave her intructions on what to do and they then prepared warm water and blankets for the cubs. She gripped Po's paw and gave him a smile telling him she could do this. Po kissed her forehead lovingly and gave her paw a squeeze.

Soon she began to go into labor again and the doctors instructed her how to breathe and then they and Po instructed her to push. She did and screamed in pain as she pushed and pushed with everything she had. Soon the two heard soft cries and their heart melted at the sound and the doctors grabbed the blankets and warm water washing off their cubs and handed the new parents Tigress and Po three small white bundles of cooing, fluffy tiger-panda cubs. The doctors left the room leaving Po, Tigress, and Shifu.

"They're beautiful, Po." Tigress said with a few tears of joy in her eyes as a loving smile came across her face looking at her and Po's cubs

"Yeah they are!" Po said while he himself had tears of joy in his eyes holding the now sleeping cub. "Told ya they would be, Tigress." Po said softly then handed the sleeping cub over her he turned to Tigress who smiled warmly at him.

"You were right, Po. Now name one of them!" She said happily with a smile.

"Really?" Po asked and Tigress nodded.

Po then picked up a tiger-panda cub who looked like Tigress but her stripes were black and white. Her eyes were fiery amber and her little ears were fuller and completely black. She smiled and giggled at her dad looking down on her while he stroked her white cheek fur that lined her face.

"Ok I'll name this fuzzy one...Hannah." Po said with a smile kissing his daughters forehead lovingly. She smiled in response to the name showing she liked it and she giggled as her dad set her back in Tigress' arms.

"That's a beautiful name, Po." Tigress said softly as Shifu walked up to them with a warm smile trying not to cry.

"What are you going to name this one, Tigress? Shifu asked softly gently picking up the panda-tiger cub who smiled at him

This cub had beautiful red eyes and looked more like Po but with a few black stripes on his face and fluffy white cheek fur than lined either side of his face. The cub giggled and was amused by his grandfathers ears. He then got an evil smile on his face and ripped off one of Shifus mustache-whiskers.

"Ughh." Shifu groaned in pain as the cub giggled and hugged his grandfather.

Po and Tigress both chuckled at this and then Tigress spoke up.

"I think I'll name that little one Zhan." Tigress said softly turning to Po as Shifu smiled and handed the cub back to Tigress and walked out of the room to try to fix his mustache-whisker.

"After the goose?" Po asked curiously.

"Yeah. He was the one who taught me that love didn't make you weak but it made you strong." She said with a smile looking up to Po who smiled back.

Po then picked up the next tiger-panda cub in his arms. This one looked more like Tigress but with orange and white stripes. She had Po's jade green eyes and smiled brightly at her dad who was stroking her white cheek fur that lined her either side of her face. This one also made him shed tears of joy as he held the giggling cub kissing his daughters forehead and she hugged his face. Tigress chuckled at the adorable sight as her cubs accepted them both.

"I think I'll name that one Jade." Tigress said softly as Po lifted up his head to look at her while the cub looked at her dad with a big smile.

"That's a pretty name but why Jade?" Po asked curiously raising a brow.

"Because she has your amazing jade green eyes." Tigress said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh ok! That's perfect!" Po said also blushing then handing the cub back to Tigress.

She rocked them to sleep and then got up then her and Po carried the sleeping cubs to their room, clothed them, and tucked them into their beds that were placed in front of Po and Tigress' bed. Jade wore a dark and light green vest and black pants similar design to Tigress' clothing style with white bindings and sole on her feet. Hannah wore a similar design but a white and red vest and black pants with bindings and sole on her feet. Zhan wore a simple pair of black pants like Po's. They slept soundly with smiles on their faces. The two new parents then went to the kitchen and made dinner for themselves the other five and their cubs. They took the food to their room and fed the now awake but hungry cubs. All three of them enjoyed the noodles and dumplings and even the tofu. Jade liked the tofu the most obviously had her mothers tastes. Hannah loved the noodles with a little tofu but not much. Zhan had his fathers tastes and ate almost all the dumplings. After they finished they went to sleep again after they received a hug and loving kiss from each of their parents they smiled and then soon they were sound asleep in their beds. Now it was only Po and Tigress while everyone slept.

Tigress then took off her robe and hug it up and put on her black sweat pants. She noticed Po looking at her and his face was bright red. She smiled that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She kissed his blushing cheeks and three her arms around his neck.

"You just can't take your eyes off me can you?" Tigress asked softly with a smirk.

"Yeah sorry you're just so beautiful I can't help it." Po said holding her slim furry waist looking in her eyes with a heart warming smile.

"Don't be sorry that's adorable. Thanks Po." She said blushing scarlet as they swayed from side to side both happy to be parents of three wonderful cubs.

"You're gonna be an amazing mother my sweet kitten." Po said softly as they rubbed their noses together.

"I hope so and I can tell already you're going to be the best father, Po." Tigress said with a smile.

They both chuckled and decided to go to sleep. Po laid down in the bed and Tigress followed laying face down on top of him on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck gave him a warm kiss and laid her head on his chest and purred softly as she felt the warmth of their fur together under the covers.

"Good night Po I love you so much." She said rubbing her face in his chest.

"Good night Tigress I love you so much too and I always will." Po said rubbing her back and they both blissfully fell asleep in each others arms with hearts warmed and happy to finally be parents.

 ***The next morning at the Jade Palace.***

The sun had risen and the gong didn't ring that morning. Shifu woke up each of the five quietly not wanting to scare Po and Tigress' cubs. He finally came to their room and he slid open their door and walked in closing it behind him. Shifu looked at the cubs sleeping soundly and smiled at his grandchildren and then at Po and Tigress who were still sleeping. Tigress' arms were wrapped around the pandas neck and her right cheek laid on Po's chest while her head faced Shifu and she had a big smile on her face as she purred softly. Po's arms were wrapped around her back he too also smiling happily. Shifu smiled at them that they were very happy with each other.

He then walked up to them and laid a paw gently on both of them and shook them gently to wake them.

"Tigress. Po. Wake up, wake up. He said in a whisper as he shook them awake.

Po groaned and slowly opened his eyes and Tigress squirmed and did the same. She looked up still clinging to Po and saw Shifu and he stopped shaking them. He gave them a smile to assure them everything was alright.

"Good morning Tigress and Po. Its time to rise." He said in a whisper with a smile.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Po said softly still holding Tigress.

"Why didn't the gong ring father?" Tigress asked sleepily.

"I didn't want it to scare the cubs awake so it didn't ring and it won't till they get used to it so they aren't frightened when it does." Shifu said kindly in a whisper.

"Thank you father. We'll be ready soon." Tigress whispered.

"You're welcome my daughter and do you think you can train today?" Shifu asked curiously.

Tigress nodded "Yeah I think so." She said laying back down on Po.

"That's good. Join us when you two are ready." Shifu said with a smile and walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"Good morning kitten how do you feel?" Po asked stroking her cheek as she smiled contently.

"I feel great! I slept good and I feel like a mother!" Tigress said rubbing her nose lovingly on his.

"Awesome! I love you Tigress!" Po said softly

Tigress giggled and kissed him passionately on the lips and then broke a few seconds later.

"I love you too, Po! Let's go check on our adorable cubs." She said getting up and putting on her vest.

He got up too and came to her side as she noticed Jade and Hannah waking up. They both smiled at their parents and reached their arms towards them begging to be picked up. Tigress picked up Jade and held her lovingly Po held Hannah and she giggled happily and then Zhan soon woke up and crawled over to Po's leg and wrapped around it. He chuckled and they decided to go to the kitchen for breakfast and resume their normal routine.

Over the next few months the cubs grew a little and soon began to walk and later talk a little. They were all nice to each other and almost never fought as sibblings. Soon their fur thickened as it was nearing winter and during the cold months Shifu enjoying playing checkers with them and action figures he secretly played with. He bonded with them well and his heart of stone melted as he helped take care of them and watched them grow up. Tigress and Po's love deepened as they fufilled their promises to raise them with love and care unconditionally. The three cubs grew up feeling loved and accepted even by everyone in the valley. They were spared of the emotional pain their parents went through and they were never insulted not even once. Later the three cubs started to show interest in kung fu but Tigress forbade them lovingly telling them to wait till they are a little older and they surprisingly obeyed.

 **That's it for chapter 11 guys ik I didn't end it too well was running out of ideas but hope this one wasn't too boring. In case you were wondering, Zhan is pronouced with the h silent and it ryhmes with man. LoA is not canon with this story only a few bits and pieces I've pulled out from it are that you've seen, the rest didn't happen basically (confusing ik but I had to.) LoA isn't canon in general with the movies, so this story mainly goes along with the kfp movies. The next chapter will be the battle of Po and Kai with a little twist in the end.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	12. The Battle and Bitter-sweet Victory

**This chapter will be an interesting chapter for you guys I hope you like it! There will be blood and violence in this so yeah lol. Anyway there is a major time jump here too all the way to KFP3. Yep I'm doing it but modifying it to make it fit this story so here it is ;)...**

 ***A few years later, at the panda village just before the battle of Po and Kai.***

Things were getting intense because Kai has returned to the mortal realm to steal the chi from several kung fu masters and was coming for Po. Meanwhile, Po was having another set of problems on his hands; it was Mei Mei and she wouldn't leave him alone. He was getting annoyed and didn't want to make his loving wife Tigress jealous. Po had told Mei Mei several times that he was with Tigress and that he loved her but she didn't listen and kept trying to impress him with her ribbon skills. This only made him more annoyed and he stormed off and sat down by a tree. Tigress noticed his annoyed expression and came to her husbands side, sat down and threw an arm around him and kissed his cheek making his expression soften and cheeks blush a little.

"What's wrong Po? Mei Mei bothering you again?" She asked softly laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. She's so annoying and won't leave me alone, even though I told her that I'm with you. I'm already taken by the best and most beautiful woman in all of China but she won't stop. I don't know what to do and I don't want to make you jealous." Po said with a worried face and wrapped an arm around the tiger in the now yellow outfit.

Tigress blushed at his comment about being taken by the best and most beautiful woman in all of China. She chuckled and her heart warmed even after a few years of marriage, he still knew how to make her feel special; they were still deeply in love even a few years later. She gently turned his head to face her and she smiled.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. And your not making me jealous dumpling; I know your heart is only for me." She said with her beautiful smile that Po loved easing his worry.

"Thanks kitten." Po said with a smile stroking her cheek. "And yeah like I said before I don't want anyone else but you." Po said softly with a blush giving her a hug which she returned happily. When they broke they shared a warm sweet kiss on the lips before Tigress then stood up.

"You're welcome Po. Now, where is that floosy panda?" She asked with a smirk unsheathing her claws and started to walk off when Po gently but firmly grabbed her paw stopping her.

"Now you know that's not the way to do it kitten." Po said gently with a soft smile.

Tigress then looked at him and smiled back and sheathed her claws back in.

"You're right. I have another idea anyway." She said calmly as he let go of her paw and she walked up to him and smiled.

"I'll be right back." She said giving him a loving kiss on the cheek.

Po simply smiled at his beloved tiger and nodded and she then turned and walked off towards the panda village to find Mei Mei. Po stared at her dreamily with a bright blush watching her walk off with her tail swishing back and forth behind her. He still thought she was the most gorgeous creature he ever laid eyes on and the yellow outfit she was wearing made her look even more beautiful.

Even after a few years of marriage they still never fought or yelled at one another or even raised their voice but talked things out gently and lovingly not wanting to hurt the other. They were both still very happy and deeply in love and not to mention parents of three wonderful cubs: Hannah, Jade, and Zhan who were enjoying themselves playing with the other panda cubs in the village.

When Tigress reached the village she put her wedding ring, that Shifu made, on finger and finally found the overconfident panda. She never wore her wedding ring to combat and neither did Po both not wanting to loose their rings. She walked up to the female panda and gave her a glare.

"Listen Mei Mei, leave my Po alone. Me and him are happily married so back off!" She said firmly showing her ring on her finger.

Mei Mei then huffed "Fine, I'll leave him alone." She said with a frown and walked away.

Tigress smirked victoriously and then went to check on her cubs who were having a blast with the panda cubs playing various games. She then walked back to her beloved Po outside the village. When she reached him he smiled brightly. She then sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him and he did the same as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So how did it go?" Po asked softly rubbing her arm.

"Good. I don't think she'll bother you anymore dumpling." She said giving his cheek a lick.

"Awesome! And our cubs?" Po asked softly turning to face her.

"Doing great! They're with the other panda cubs playing games and rolling down a hill. They're so adorable!" Tigress said with a giggle.

"Yeah they are aren't they?" Po said rubbing her back as she then curled up in his lap and rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah." Tigress said softly as she purred and he held her close.

They both sat in silence enjoying their company and closeness. The sun started to set and they decided to head back to the village and go to sleep. When they got back their cubs were already in their room fast asleep and they gave each one a kiss on the forehead before they got in their own bed next to theirs. Po got in and Tigress followed as she laid on his chest with her arms around his neck already getting comfortable with her face nuzzled into his warm, soft fur. He pulled the covers over both of them encasing them in a warm cocoon and he wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight.

"Good night Po, sleep good we got a long day tomorrow. I love you forever and always." She said as she purred softly their warmth made them both feel drowsy.

"Good night Tigress you too. And I love you too my sweet kitten and I always will." He said softly as they shared one last kiss before falling asleep in each others arms safe and happy with their cubs blissfully asleep in their beds next to them.

 ***The next morning at the panda village the day of the battle of Po and Kai.***

The two were fast asleep in each others arms under the covers until Tigress opened her fiery amber eyes and smiled as she lifted her head up from Po's warm, soft chest and stroked his cheek with her thumb. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled warmly at her and rubbed and scratched her back holding her tighter as she purred at this.

"Good morning Po. You ready for today?" She asked softly looking into his eyes.

Good morning Tigress. And yeah I guess so." He said with a whisper.

"Good." She said with a giggle and a smile before they shared a warm passionate kiss. Soon they broke and gazed into each others eyes with a blush and a smile.

"I love you Tigress." Po said softly with his signature smile that Tigress loved.

"I love you too Po." She said softly with a content smile laying her head back down on his chest as the two enjoyed the silence and their embrace.

All of a sudden the silence was broken when their cubs jumped on their bed and on them surprising them both. They both laughed as their giggling cubs embraced them happily.

"Zhan, my man what's up?" Po asked happily embracing his panda-tiger son.

"Nothing much dad, just waiting for you two to get up. Me and my sisters were having a snowball fight and playing tag with the other pandas." Zhan said excitedly

"Oh ok. That sounds fun becareful with the snowballs don't get hurt now." Po said lovingly.

"We won't dad don't worry." The panda-tiger smiled.

"Hey Hannah and Jade how are you?" Tigress asked lovingly hugging her two cubs.

"Great mom! This place is so fun!" Hannah squealed and Jade clung to Tigress' side. "Can you two come play with us?" Jade asked softly as they both looked at their mother and father with pleading eyes.

"Yeah it is. And sure we will be with you in a little bit ok?" Tigress said lovingly they nodded and she gave them a hug and they later broke and Zhan then joined his sisters.

Tigress and Po then shared a warm sweet kiss and their cubs sounded in unison.

"Ewww gross!" They all said at the same time.

The two then broke and smiled at each other and then them. Po turned to their three cubs in front of them.

"You'll understand someday guys." He said with a chuckle holding Tigress in his arms who purred contently and held him tight. "Now you guys go along we'll join you shortly ok?" Po said softly

"Ok dad see you there!" Jade said happily as the three of them ran out of the room leaving the two alone once again.

Tigress and Po smiled at them and turned their attention to one another again.

"Well let's go join them, kitten." Po said happily stroking her cheek.

"Yeah of course!" Tigress said with a smile as they both got up, stretched and made their beds. After they finished they turned to each other and gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you, Tigress." Po said with a smile taking her paw in his.

"I love you too, Po." She said with a grin and they shared a loving kiss and walked out the door to find their three cubs who were probably pelting each other with snowballs.

While walking down the hall paw in paw Po kept eyeing Tigress head to toe admiring her yellow long sleaved outfit. She noticed him staring and blushed a deep scarlet that he still can't keep his eyes off her.

"What?" She asked with a giggle looking at her beloved.

"Nothing, it's just that you wear the cutest outfits." Po said rubbing the back of his head with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Tigress blushed scarlet and she giggled softly at this complement. He still knew how be a sweetheart after these years.

"Thanks Po. I thought you would like it." She said nuzzling her head on his shoulder trying to hide her bright red cheeks.

Po chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I sure do kitten you were always so beautiful to me and now even more so." He said softly blushing.

Tigress blushed even redder and then kissed his cheek smiling brightly.

"Aww thanks. You still know how to make my skip a beat even after these years. Now lets go find our cubs." She said softly squeezing his paw.

He nodded and they walked outside and sure enough they found the three of them with the other pandas running around pelting each other with snowballs laughing and chasing each other. They soon joined them, played tag and rolled down the hill. Tigress however couldn't roll but she did hand springs down the hill. While going down the hill she lost her footing, tripped and tumble down and when she reached the bottom Po caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha!" Po said with a smile holding her lovingly as she giggled softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good catch, love." She said softly giving his cheek a lick and rubbed their noses together lovingly. Soon they heard the voices of their two tiger-panda cubs Hannah and Jade and turned to them

"Mom! Dad! Check this out!" Jade said excitedly as she and her sister began to show off various kung fu moves they just learned from Shifu. They both moved in sync and did almost perfect tornado kicks before landing in a bow.

Po and Tigress both clapped and cheered them. "Wow that was amazing!" Tigress said with a grin proud of her daughters.

"It was awesome you guys! Where'd you learn how to do that?" Po asked curiously also proud of his two daughters.

"Grandpa Shifu taught us. Kung fu is really awesome!" Jade said happily as Zhan joined them and they wrapped an arm around their brother.

"That's great Jade!" Tigress said happily and then turned to Po. "She obviously takes after you and your love for kung fu dumpling." She said whispering with a grin.

"Yeah but she has your awesome fighting skills kitten." Po said with a smile as he set her down back on her feet. She simplily giggled and nuzzled his arm.

"I hope you don't mind I taught these three delightful children of yours some self defense." Shifu said with a smile walking down from the hill clutching Oogways staff.

"No, we don't mind at all father." Tigress said calmly as the happy grandfather stood in front of them.

"Good and I must inform you two of some very unfortunate news." Shifu said as his smile dropped.

"What is it Master Shifu?" Po asked. concerned holding Tigress' paw.

"Kai is approaching quickly he's almost here we need to get everyone to safety." Shifu said calmly but firmly.

"Oh no. That's not good and we will." Po said grimly as his face went serious as did Tigress'.

"Hannah, Jade, and Zhan go hide with the other pandas and stay hidden and safe and do NOT fight." Tigress said firmly but lovingly.

"Yes, mama." They all said with a sigh sad they won't be able to use their new kung fu skills. They then grabbed paws and all three ran to safety.

Tigress smiled proudly at her well behaved cubs and then turned to Po.

"Let's go Kai will be here any minute." She said softly but firmly. He nodded and they shared a warm passionate kiss before slowly parting.

"Be safe my love I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Tigress said softly as she embraced him and he did the same.

"Don't worry kitten everything will be fine." Po said rubbing her back and she released him and gave him a nod and looked deeply into his eyes as if it were the last time she would.

"I hope so let's go!" She said softly as they ran off the front of the village.

 ***In heat of battle with Po and Kai***

Kai was overwhelming Po with his power and strength. Even with Po's yellow aura around him and sharper attacks he was still no match for this chi collector. The furious five, except Tigress, had been turned into jade minions and all hope seemed to be lost Tigress and Mr. Ping managed to subdue their friends and Shifu who had also been turned into a jade minion. Tigress was exhausted and sore from fighting her own friends. Kai soon came after the pandas and then their cubs cornering them; Tigress was enraged and unsheathed her claws and ran after the buffalo. She slashed his face and round house kicked him away. She was surprised she was able to do this but was reminded of the time she saved Zhan the goose from the croc and was shown love didn't make you weak but made one strong. She smiled at the memory and then glanced over at the weakened Po with the aura still humming around him her heart broke seeing his weakened state. She told her three cubs to run away quickly and they did and got to safety. Tigress then ran to her beloved and grabbed his shoulders looking him in the eyes both breathing heavily.

"He won't go down; I've tried everything. He's just too strong." Po said as he cupped her cheek.

"Po don't worry you can do this. I believe in you my love." She said in a whisper trying to comfort him.

"Thanks Tigress. But I'm running out of ideas." Po said as he stood up.

"You'll think of something; you always do." Tigress said with a small smile and a kiss on the cheek to ease his worry.

He nodded and then Kai stood up wiped his now bloody face and came at him again with his green chain daggers. Tigress ran out of the way toward her cubs and watched the fight.

Po was running out of ideas but he had one last resort he tried to wuxi finger hold before but it didn't work but this idea would for sure. He then dodged the daggers and his aura flared up and flew over the Kai and quickly wrapped around him in a suicide hold. Po had him wrapped up tight in a death grip with the wuxi finger hold...on himself! Tigress gasped and so did Po's two father's.

"Po! Don't do this!" Tigress shouted from afar as tears came to her eyes knowing what he was about to do.

"I have to. It's the only way to take this guy down." Po said also with tears in his eyes rolling down his cheeks. "Don't worry I'll come back to you somehow. I love you Tigress!" Po said lovingly with a small smile as more tears began to come down his face.

She nodded and understood as the tears came out of her eyes and rolled down her face. "Ok! You better come back to me Po! And I love you too!" She shouted as she began to sob softly but she smiled blowing him a kiss which he returned.

Po then turned to Kai and growled. "You're finished! I'm taking you out with me! Skadoosh!" Po shouted and dropped his pinky as bright light and swirl of peach petals engulfed them. Po gripped Kai tighter and they disappeared into the spirit world. Luckily their cubs didn't see their father take himself and Kai out. Tigress sobbed and ran over to where a pile of peach petals shaped like a yin-yang symbol lay in the grass. She dropped to her knees and sobbed softly and stared at the pile of petals.

Meanwhile in the spirit world Kai and Po resumed their battle but Po was again getting overwhelmed. Soon Kai had Po wrapped up in chains and started to drain his chi when all of a sudden glowing paw prints began to appear all over him lending him chi. It was his friends and loved one's from the mortal world!

They all had their paws extended towards the petals as they glowed.

"A loving wife." Tigress said extending her paw

"A father." Mr. Ping and Po's dad said doing the same.

"A daughter." Hannah and Jade said extending their paws

"A son." Zhan said doing the same.

Soon Po felt this new power fill him and strengthen him. He smirked and said:

"Sweet!" He said flexing his arms breaking the chains around him as he was clothed in a golden silk robe and straw hat.

He had mastered chi with the help of his friends and loved ones he then began to fight Kai with his newfound powers. This time he overwhelmed Kai and shot a large chi blast at him and he screamed and vanished. Soon the amulets of the kung fu masters around his side began to come to life again and appeared in the mortal world restored as they were before. Soon Shifu and the furious five returned to normal and ran to where the swirling peach petals were.

Where's Po?" Tigress asked softly with a sad expression on her face.

"I don't know but he will come back. He has to." Shifu said as he embraced his daughter and she embraced him back as they waited.

Meanwhile Po floated around in the spirit world and Oogways amulet came to life and the turtle greeted Po warmly. He then talked with him and rowed them in a boat over to Oogways peach tree home. Oogway gave Po his green staff and he twirled it around awesomely.

"You have fought well dragon warrior and do you know why I choose you Po?." The old turtle said with a smile.

"No. Why?" Po asked curiously clutching his new staff.

Because when I saw you I saw the future of kung fu..." He went on explaining. "...Both sides of the yin and yang that's why I choose you Po." Oogway cheerfully said before continuing. "I also saw Master Tigress with you and knew you two would later marry." Oogway said with a chuckle.

"Wow you did!? That's awesome!" Po said excitedly. "I just wish I could go back to her." Po said sadly feeling a few tears in his eyes.

Oogway ascended to a branch on his tree and chuckled warmly. "And you can Po, go back to her!" He said motioning to the staff.

"Wait? I can go back?" Po asked confused but somewhat happy.

"Who knows. I never tried!" Oogway said with a shrug leaning his head on the tree trunk.

Po then smiled happily and knew what to do he dipped the top of the staff in the water and made a yin-yang symbol and then it widened and he went through it to the mortal realm.

On the other side, the peach petals glowed and swirled around a massive ball of light. Po was seen in the light as he emerged from the spirit world victorious after defeating Kai. Everyone saw him and was in awe and Tigress smiled brightly at her husband in the gold robe and hat holding a new staff in the air. Tears of joy ran down her face. All of her grief instantly left as she and the rest stared at him in awe. Soon the light faded and his robe disappeared as he fell to the ground still holidng the staff.

Tigress was one of the first to embrace him in a warm hug as her cubs and the others followed.

"He hugged her back and both of them cried tears of joy happy to be reuinted with the other. The others broke and Tigress kissed him passionately and roughly on the lips which he returned and when they broke they were both breathingly heavily.

"Don't you EVER do that again." She said firmly but lovingly as she embraced him tightly and he returned it.

"Don't worry I won't. I promise." Po said cupping her cheek. "I am so so sooo sorry for taking myself out like that. I hope you can forgive me." Po said sadly expecting their first fight but it never came.

"Good. And of course I forgive you my love! I always will; I can never stay mad at you. I love you!" Tigress said softly and lovingly smiling warmly.

Po's worry vanished and he smiled back.

"Thank you and I love you too!" He said as they then kissed each other warmly and passionately ending their worries and troubles.

Their three cubs behind them then said in unison: "Ewww! Gross!" They said at the same time in annoyance.

The two reunited couple then broke and smiled at each other blushing scarlet and turned to their cubs.

"C'mere you guys I missed you!" Po said as he opened his arms. The three then ran and embraced him tightly while giggling happily.

"We missed you too dad!" They all said as they hugged their father tightly.

Tigress then stood up happy to have her beloved back, just then Shifu walked up to them with a chuckle. The cubs then released their father and ran to him and hugged him too which he returned happily.

"Shifu, I think I mastered chi." Po said clutching the green staff and Tigress' paw.

"Of course you did..." Shifu said jealously.

"Can you teach me?" Shifu said with a pleading smile as did Tigress and the cubs and the others.

"Of course!" Po said happily looking at them.

"Excellent... Wait. Where did you get that!?" Shifu said pointing at the staff.

"Oh? this! Oogway gave it to me in the spirit world." Po said with a grin as Tigress nuzzled his arm.

"Of course he did..." Shifu said as his ears flattened in jealousy. "Well anyway I'll see you two later it appears these three are getting hungry." Shifu said perking up as he and the cubs walked away towards the village.

They two waved them goodbye and turned to each other with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for saving us my dragon warrior." Tigress said with a giggle wrapping her arms around his neck. "What ya wanna do now?" She asked softly as they danced from side to side happy to be in each others arms again.

He rubbed his nose on hers lovingly and said: "Spend time with you kitten, this whole thing made me realize what really matters to me. Lets go to the tree." Po said with a smile and she nodded with a rosy smile and took his paw and they walked over to the tree just outside the village.

Po sat under the tree and held Tigress in his arms tightly as they rested under the tree. They were both still exhausted from fighting but enjoyed the warm embrace of the other. Tigress purred softly as she nuzzled her head in his chest enjoying his warmth. After a few minutes they stood up and kissed each other passionately on the lips and then danced slowly to the imaginary music they were both playing in their heads. As Tigress held her arms around his neck and his around her waist they danced slowly and looked into each others eyes lovingly with rosy cheeks. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment or so they thought!

Sifu saw an archer from a far that Kai set up aiming at Po and Tigress he ran to him and struck him down but it was too late. He fired the arrow. All of a sudden Po heard a twang of a bow and he saw an arrow heading right for Tigress! He gently pushed her out of the way as she then saw why. The arrow went through him on the right side of his chest. He gasped and spit up blood as the arrow was stuck in his chest and went through the other side. Luckily the arrow didn't sever an artery or any vital organs. Blood gushed out where the arrow impaled him and Tigress was horrified. Tears came to her eyes again and poured down her cheeks as she ran to her beloved and caught him before he fell.

"Po!" Tigress said holding him in her arms as tears began to drip onto his face.

"T-tigress... agh!... Don't... worry I'll live... I'll be ok." Po said in a whisper wiping her tears as he winced in pain from the arrow and seeing his beloved tiger in tears.

"You better be ok don't you dare leave me." She said firmly but lovingly as she stroked his cheek still keeping her voice down.

"I won't... I promised you... remember?" Po asked lovingly with a feint smile and she nodded and believed him.

Po still noticed her worried pained expression and tried to comfort her.

"C'mere." Po said softly pulling her head down and they kissed warmly on the lips easing her doubts and she felt a little better.

"Better?" Po asked stroking her cheek lovingly and she nodded with a smile as he wiped her tears.

"We need to get you to the village chi healers quickly my love." Tigress said softly as she gazed into his eyes.

"Yeah we...agh! Should..." Po said trying to get up but Tigress gently stopped him.

Po started to feel himself get weaker and weaker as he was about to pass out.

"No, no, no stay down don't move. Shhhh Don't worry you stay right with me shhh relax you're going to be ok shhh." She said softly and soothingly stroking his cheek shushing him as he slowly passed out in her arms.

She then broke both ends off the arrow and pulled it out throwing it aside. She carefully picked her beloved up in her arms and ran back to the panda village.

"I need chi healers now! My Po just got shot with an arrow and he's fading fast!" Tigress yelled as she was then met with the healers who escorted her to a room and she set him down gently on a bed.

Shifu came and told her what happened and that he took out the archer. She felt relieved that no one else would get hurt. The healers then did some motions with their paws and extended them to the injured panda. The wound then glowed bright yellow and sealed up completely healed like it never happened. Tigress rushed to his side and he opened his eyes held her paw and smiled still feeling weak.

"I love you Tigress." Po said in a whisper and she smiled back with a few tears.

"I love you too Po!" She said before he gave her paw a squeeze and then he passed out again.

"What's going on?" Tigress asked nervously looking at the panda healers.

"He still needs time to recovers but don't worry it shouldn't take more than a day." They said calmly before exiting the room.

She nodded and then carried him back to their room and laid him gently on his back on their bed. Tigress then put their cubs in their beds and gave each one a hug and a kiss assuring them their father would be ok.

They didn't seem to worry though as they knew their dad was strong wouldn't go down that easy. She then tucked them in and walked over Po who was sleeping soundly with a small smile of his face. She smiled warmly and then crawled into the bed with him pulling the covers over them. She laid face down on her stomach on his chest and licked his blood stained fur where the wound was. Tigress then gently put her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and nuzzled her face into his warm soft fur as she began to purr softly. As she began to close her eyes, she felt his arms slowly wrap around her back and hold her lovingly. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Po who had opened his eyes and looked at her with his heart warming smile. He then kissed her forehead and rubbed her back making her purr louder and soon they both fell asleep in each others arms happy, safe, and at peace once again with the dangers now gone.

 **That's it guys for chapter 12 hope you like the bitter-sweet ending. I Decided to add a twist just when things started to seem ok again. Will Po be ok after his injury? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading leave a review and follow for updates!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	13. Recovery and Romantic Evening Alone

**Here's the next chapter! This will reveal Po's recovery and other things. I honestly don't know how many chapters I should do; I'm shooting for 20, but idk. Thanks for reading and reviewing - keep doing it! There will be a great chapter at the end that will sum up the entire story and my thoughts on how DreamWorks should do Tipo. Even the voice actors for the characters would like to see it! Anyway, enough rambling, here is the rest of the story...**

 ***The next morning at the panda village***

It was a bright warm morning, and everyone was sleeping soundly, exhausted from fighting Kai. This was especially true in Po's room, where the cubs were snoring softly, and Tigress was curled up in her bed; the tiger was fast asleep, happy to be with her Po who had defeated Kai and saved the world yet again. Only Po wasn't in the bed this time - when he woke, the panda had given his wife a kiss on the forehead, covered her up, and walked outside, feeling much better than he did the day before. He started doing some Kung Fu exercises and practicing his new chi powers.

Back in the room, Tigress began to open her eyes, but was shocked to find that Po wasn't in her arms. She got up quickly and ran down the hall. Soon she heard him yelling 'Hiah!' and her heart skipped a beat and excitement filled her as she ran through the doors and saw her beloved Po outside their room doing some Kung Fu moves; he did a front flip, putting his paws together before separating them and extending them towards a dead tree. The yellow chi brought the tree back to life and it budded small flowers.

"Po!" Tigress said happily, running out of the doors towards him with open arms.

Po smiled and turned around hearing the voice of his beloved wife. She ran to him and embraced him tightly, which he returned with a chuckle, rubbing her back as he buried his face into her neck fur – he'd been missing this just as much as her.

She broke the embrace and they kissed each other roughly but passionately on the lips, moaning softly into the others mouth, enjoying the taste of each other's lips as they kissed. After a few moments they broke for air, breathing heavily with their foreheads together.

"I missed you, Po. I-I thought I almost lost you." she said sadly, catching her breath with her arms around his neck holding him tight, afraid to let him go.

"I missed you too hehe... more than anything! And... you won't lose me ever again, kitten." Po said softly, cupping her cheeks rubbing them with his thumb. She leaned her head into his hand and gratefully purred at his touch. Tigress laughed softly in relief and sighed blissfully.

"Good. Now how are you feeling? You ok?" Tigress asked, looking down at his blood-stained fur and then back at him. Po had a big heartwarming smile on his face as he looked at his beloved tiger with love in his eyes.

"I'm doing great! See for yourself hehehe!" Po chuckled as he picked her up off her feet gently by her sides. He then threw her up in the air several times and caught her as she came down. She blushed and laughed, happily giggling as he did this; when he caught her the last time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as they affectionately rubbed their noses together. He set her back down, but they didn't break the embrace.

All of a sudden, they heard small footsteps rapidly approaching, and saw their three cubs running towards them with open arms. They smiled lovingly as they turned towards the trio.

"Daddy! Mama!" they all yelled and embraced them happily. Po and Tigress chuckled and hugged them back.

"Hey you three! How are you?" Po asked with a chuckle as he and Tigress embraced their cubs.

"Great! We just woke up and decided to find you." Jade said proudly as they broke the embrace.

"Are you ok now dad?" Hannah asked, then looking where the arrow wound was in his blood-stained white fur.

"Yep! All better!" Po said with a chuckle as Tigress wrapped an arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He did his best to not cringe when the others pressed up against the wound.

"Awesome!" Hannah said with a grin.

"Can you two come play with us and the other pandas?" Zhan asked shyly as the other two came and stood next to him.

"Tell ya what. When me and your dad get washed up... we'll come play with you." Tigress said, rubbing the top of Zhan's head with a loving smile. The cub giggled, and the rest nodded before they ran back inside.

Tigress and Po both smiled at their three wonderful cubs as they left and then turned back to each other.

"Wait... washed up? You mean a bath?" Po asked nervously. She then turned to him with a seductive smirk putting both paws on top of his shoulders.

"Yup! Got some dirt and blood on you… and besides, I need a good bath myself. But don't fret, I'll be with you; it'll be refreshing - trust me." Tigress said softly as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. He melted in her gaze and gave in happily.

"Ok kitten. As long as you're with me, let's go then." Po said softly, no longer nervous because she would join him too.

"Great. Let's go, follow me." Tigress said as he took her beloved's paw and they ran to a location she discovered just outside the village; a warm, slow-moving spring that flowed into a small lake.

When they arrived, they took off their clothes and laid them on a rock, wading into the warm water together. The two continued until the water was up to their waists. Tigress then came up closer to the panda, and it made him curious.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Quiet – just stand still." the tiger interrupted playfully, pressing her claws up against his belly. Po wasn't too intimidated though – Tigress never looked quite as imposing when she was, well… _naked_.

Tigress leaned in close and licked the area where the wound was on Po's chest, and he blushed a little as he realized what was happening. Despite the shock of it, he had to admit he loved that she was doing this. There were few things as good at cleaning as a tiger's tongue, but they only provided this favor to those closest to them – it was a sign of deep love and trust.

A few moments later, Tigress got the soap and slowly lathered him up from head to waist in the foamy substance. She began to rub and massage the soap into his fur, starting from his head, curling and uncurling her fingers in his fur. He was enjoying every second of this, and it felt good to have her clean him and rub her soft feline digits through his thick, monochrome fur.

"Thanks for this, kitten." Po said softly, enjoying the bath he was getting from his beloved wife as she gently rubbed his face, relaxing the muscles in his neck.

"You're welcome, Po - I'm glad you're enjoying it." Tigress said with a smile as she continued.

"When you're done washing me, I'll do you next." Po said softly with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I would love that _very_ much." Tigress said with a grin. Blushing, she continued down to his chest and belly making sure the blood stain was rubbed out completely. After scrubbing gently with her paw pads, the water around them became red and the bloodstain faded. She then worked on his back and then came back to his arms and did them too. She too was enjoying this, loving the feeling of his fur between her fingers and their peaceful time together.

Finally, she was done, and washed him off with the water; now clean, his fur was shiny again. Tigress smiled warmly at her clean panda. She then stroked his cheek and arm feeling his shiny soft fur. He blushed, and she then kissed his cheek and handed him the soap. Po smiled, and took the soap and lathered up Tigress' fur with it. He started with her head and around her ears, avoiding her eyes, as he massaged and rubbed the soap into her fur. She smiled, closed her eyes and purred softly as he did this leaning into his hand also enjoying the pleasant cleansing of her dirty fur.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Po asked with a chuckle as he then moved to her neck and shoulders and down her back.

"Heh, you're the only one I'd ever let do this… but yeah, I'm enjoying it." she said, practically moaning as she leaned her head back, begging him to return his paws to the ruffles of her neck fur.

Po simply smiled and continued to lather her in soap. He worked the lather into her fur with his fingers as he went to her back and she purred loudly as he did this. He smiled with a blush, and thought her reaction was adorable; knowing she loved it, he began to rub and scratch the 'sweet spot' on her back where her tail connected, making her purr loudly. He then went to her sides, and up her belly and chest to her neck again. After he finished this, he rubbed and massaged her shoulders and arms lovingly feeling her soft shiny fur. As he did this, she smiled and continued purring in delight with her eyes closed, now feeling clean. He then cupped her cheek with his paw and caressed her white jawline fur.

"Careful now – you know us cats don't exactly love water." Tigress cautioned, as they were now in slightly deeper water.

"Is that so?" Po answered with a mischievous raised brow. The panda reached around his tiger with his strong arms and locked her in a bear-hug.

"Uh, Po… what are you-" But she never got to finish, as Po suddenly dunked the striped feline into the water, taking off all of the lathered soap.

After only a second, Tigress shot up out of the water, holding her sides and shivering slightly. Her wet fur clung close to her body, and her heavy, drenched ears were pinned close to her head – she smirked, because she knew her husband had caught her completely by surprise. To the panda, she looked so cute and vulnerable like this, and it made him melt and want to just hug her.

"You're all clean now, my sweet kitten. How do you feel?" Po said with a playful smile as he reached under her chin and scratched at her neck. She wanted to be mad at him so badly, but she just couldn't; Po was always too adorable, and his touch felt too good.

"Thanks, Po. I feel really good... but I'll feel even better in a minute." Tigress said softly with a warm smile as she stepped closer to him, putting her paws on his shoulders and arms on his chest.

"And why's that?" Po asked.

"Because... I'll do _this_!" she yelled, pouncing on him and pushing him into the water for her revenge. The two came up out of the water, laughing and splashing at each other. Finally, they started to move out of the deeper water towards the edge.

"You're right - that _was_ refreshing!" Po said, softly putting his arms around her back.

"Told ya. Now let's go wash our clothes and dry off." Tigress said, giving him a warm wet kiss on the lips. He nodded, and they walked over to the shore and washed their clothes and dried off with a towel before putting their clothes on again.

After Po put his on, he helped Tigress wrap the bindings around her ankles, as he did this, he got an idea for later to spoil her. He chuckled and then helped her put on her yellow red flowered tunic and buttoned it up, giving her a loving kiss on the cheek that made her blush.

"There you go, kitten. You're all set! You look insanely beautiful as always." Po said, blushing a deep scarlet with a paw on her shoulder, admiring her beauty from head to toe and noticing her shiny fur.

Tigress chuckled. "Thanks! Now let's go find our three adorable cubs; they're probably already having fun." Tigress said as Po took her paw and nodded; they ran back to the village to find their cubs and play with them as promised earlier.

Sure enough, when they arrived, they were with the other pandas about to play a game of capture the flag. Tigress smiled happily that they had accepted their tiger-panda cubs and didn't bully them. In fact, the others even had a dispute over who's team Zhan should be on because he looked different than the other pandas. Both teams wanted him. Zhan looked almost like the others, except he had black tiger stripes on his white face, red eyes, and white fluffy jawline fur that lined either side of his face. The others couldn't decide whose team he should be on, so Jade suggested that he should be with her to make the team even. They finally agreed and soon the three saw their mom and dad sitting down side by side watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Mom! Dad! You joining us?" Jade asked curiously from her team group with Zhan and Hannah next to her.

"You guys go ahead and play - we will join the next round!" Tigress said with an assuring smile; she laid her head in Po's chest as he wrapped his arms around her warmly.

"Alright - see you then!" Jade said happily and then turned to her brother and sister and whispered something in their ear, to which they nodded and got in position with the rest of their team.

Shifu then struck a gong signaling for them to begin. They did, and both teams ran to the other side and jumped obstacles to reach the other team's flag. The cubs were doing great, blocking and dodging the other pandas that tried to stop them. Zhan's tiger instincts kicked in and he ran on all fours as he slipped under the obstacles and dodged the pandas that tried to stop him. Tigress and Po were cheering him on as he got closer and closer to the flag.

"Go Zhan!" Tigress shouted happily, seeing her son advancing quickly.

"You almost got it, son!" Po shouted excitedly watching his son dodge the others almost effortlessly.

Finally, Zhan got to the flag swiped it, put it in his teeth, and took off running again as the area erupted with cheers. Jade and Hannah caught up to him and guarded him on either side as he ran back to their side. Soon he made it and won the first round as they all cheered and applauded. Hannah and Jade gave him a hug happily and congratulated him on their win.

"Good job, little bro; that was awesome!" Hannah said excitedly and rubbed the top of his head.

"Thanks, sis!" Zhan said with a grin as they broke the embrace and Po and Tigress approached them.

"You were amazing, Zhan! I'm so proud of you!" Tigress said with a grin.

"Yeah you were bodaciously awesome!" Po said proudly, and Tigress giggled at his comment.

"Can we join now?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Sure! But I'll have to sit out, so the teams will be even." Hannah said, dusting off her white and red vest. "And don't worry; I don't mind." she said with a small smile.

"Ok then, let's play!" Tigress said with a smile. Soon after, Hannah sat down in the grass and watched.

Po and Tigress split up into teams; Po was with Zhan and Tigress was with Jade. They began round two and three and played well and each team got one flag each round. No one lost - it was a tie - and with no way to break it, the game ended, and everyone shook paws. The family of five then reunited and embraced.

"That was fun you guys - good game!" Po said proudly.

"Zhan, Hannah, and Jade you were all amazing!" Tigress said with a smile as they broke the embrace.

"Thanks!" they all said, giggling.

Just then, the gong sounded, signaling it was time to eat dinner. Everyone ran inside and sat down at a long table. Po and Tigress sat at the front end with their cubs on the right side and the Furious Five and Shifu along with them. When the food arrived, everyone ate and had a good time talking and sharing laughs, and the cubs behaved well and ate mannerly. When Po and Tigress were finished eating, Po leaned over and whispered softly in her ear to follow him to their room for something special. She raised a brow but nodded and they both excused themselves. Po grabbed her paw holding it tight, making her blush, and then ran to their room as she stumbled behind him giggling softly at his antics. This reminded her of the day she realized her undying love for him, which never faded, and she smiled warmly at the memory.

Soon they arrived at their room and he opened the door, pulling her inside and shutting it behind them. She gasped at what she saw. Candles were lit and there were flowers in a vase - her favorite - their bed was made and had an extra blanket.

"Po? What is all this?" she asked softly, still in awe.

"I'm gonna spoil you, kitten hehe. This is gonna be our special night; you deserve it, my queen." Po said softly as he held both of her paws with his and looked lovingly into her fiery amber eyes that still melted and enraptured him.

Tigress smiled and blushed deeply at this. Po sure knew how to make their marriage surprising and never boring. He always did sweet things like this and went out of his way to make her feel loved and happy. It made her love him even more and they made their marriage work by putting the other first instead of themselves to show their deep love and care for each other.

"Po, this is sweet. Thank you... I-I don't know what to say." Tigress said overwhelmed and at a loss of words as a tear came to her eye and her cheeks warmed up and then she looked into Po's jade green eyes and got lost in them. Even after a few years, she still couldn't get over his eyes; they were so mesmerizing - to her, the perfect shade of green.

"You're welcome, and it's ok. Just relax and come here, kitten." Po said softly with a smile and she nodded; he walked her over to the bed and released her paws.

"This may sound weird, but for what I'm gonna do, you need to take off your quipao and lay face down on your stomach on the bed." Po said gently.

"Oh, ok… but why?" Tigress asked curiously as she started to undo the buttons on her yellow tunic and Po helped.

"Trust me, you'll see." Po said with a grin and a blush. Tigress could tell by the blush on his cheeks she was going to enjoy the pleasure that was coming.

"Ok, I trust you." Tigress said with a smile taking off the tunic and laying it beside the bed.

She then laid on her stomach on top of the bed and turned her head to face Po.

What he did next surprised her, but made her melt. He grinned because he was gonna spoil her - big time! He then walked up to her and started to rub her back, massaging her shoulders and neck lovingly. She moaned in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his fingers kneading her and feeling the stiffness in her neck and shoulders go away. She couldn't help but release a purr of delight as he did this.

"Uhhh Po... that feels so good - thank you... so much." she said with a smile as she purred loudly while he lovingly rubbed her shoulders and neck.

"See? And you're welcome, anything for you." Po said softly, kissing her forehead making her smile and blush a little.

He then moved down her striped back and rubbed it from top to bottom in a massaging motion. Her fur was incredibly soft to him, and Po loved to rub her back and most of all hear her purr; it was the cutest most amazing thing in the world to him. He loved and cherished her deeply as she did him.

Tigress was loving every second of this, and what he did next surprised her even more. When he finished her back, he went down to her feet at the end of the bed and unraveled the bindings around her ankles and removed the sole from the bottom of her foot and set them aside. She smiled brightly, knowing what he was about to do, and she loved it when he did this to her. When they first got together, he did this and although she was surprised, she liked it. She then closed her eyes as she felt him massage his thumbs into the bottom of each foot pushing in and up and beginning to lovingly rub her sore feet.

Tigress purred loudly in delight as her soreness left while he rubbed and massaged her orange and white feet and rubbed her eight toes. After a few minutes, he finished and rewrapped her ankles and put the sole back on the bottom of each foot. Po stood up with a smile and walked over to a very relaxed, happy, and slightly turned-on Tigress. She sighed happily and also stood up and threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Thanks, Po. I really loved that..." she whispered quietly, and he nodded as their eyes locked.

As if they were in a trance, they seemed to draw closer, and in an instant, the gap was closed, and they shared a warm passionate kiss on the lips. The two both were blushing scarlet. The kiss was deep and full of passion as the two were biting each other's lips in a romantic rhythm, loving the taste of the other as they moaned softly into each other's mouth. After a few minutes, they broke for air, breathing heavily but not breaking their hold on each other. They held each other close, nose to nose.

"This love between us… it just gets stronger, doesn't it?" Tigress said with a soft giggle as she caught her breath and clung to Po's neck.

Po chuckled and lovingly rubbed his nose against hers. "Yeah, it sure does." Po said in whisper as they began to dance and sway from side to side.

Tigress simply smiled, and they gazed into each other's eyes as they danced romantically clinging to the other. Tigress and Po were both enjoying this moment, and nothing could break it. While she held him, she ran a single claw softly down his neck, making him shiver and moan slightly. She smirked and chuckled at his reaction.

"Uhhhh. Tigress..." Po moaned in pleasure at her touch.

"Aww you like it, don't ya, dumpling?" Tigress said with a seductive tone as she ran a claw down his neck again, eliciting the same reaction.

"Ohhh you know it, kitten." Po said as he moaned and then held her tighter.

Tigress chuckled cause she loved to tease him. She then gave his cheek a big lustful lick, making him blush.

"If you don't quit your teasing, I'm going to have to deal with you, you frisky kitten." Po said in a playful tone and Tigress chuckled giving him a seductive smirk as if to say, 'go ahead my panda - I can handle it.'

Po then began to place hot passionate kisses down her neck and she then leaned her head back and moaned in pleasure as he did this, clinging to him tighter. She curled and uncurled her fingers into his fur enjoying the passionate moment. He then went up her neck and to her jawline making her moan even more. Po then got to her lips and they kissed passionately holding the other tightly. The kiss got hotter still, and he picked her up off the ground holding her legs that were wrapped around his sides and she clung to his neck. They both moaned into each other's mouths enjoying the warmth and taste of each other's lips. After several minutes they broke for air and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Whoa that... _that_ was deep. Perhaps you and me can mess around later, if you want?" Tigress said seductively as Po set her back down on the ground but didn't break the embrace.

"Yeah hehe I thought you would like that. And you know all too well - I'm always up for messing around!" Po said with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Tigress simply smiled at her panda and they then slow danced and enjoyed the candle lit quiet peace as they swayed from side to side in each other's arms. After a few minutes, Tigress started to notice Po looked tired and she spoke up.

"You look tired, my love; we should get some sleep." she said softly as she held him.

"Yeah, I am - and let's do that, but first... let's put our fun-loving, wiry cubs to bed." Po said lovingly, stroking Tigress' back. Tigress laughed softly at the comment and knew it was true.

"Yeah of course! But first we have to find them." Tigress said giving him another kiss then broke the embrace before putting her tunic back on and Po helped buttoning it back up.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Po said as he kissed her cheek, making the feline blush and giggle softly.

All of a sudden, they both smiled as they heard small footsteps running down the hall trying to be quiet, but it wasn't working. A few seconds later, the three tiger-panda cubs came through the door and closed it behind them.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" they said as they ran up to them.

"Hey you guys - where ya been?" Po asked curiously, looking at the three in front of them.

"We were playing hide and seek and a few board games with the pandas." Jade said with a grin. "Sorry we were gone so long." she said apologetically, expecting to scolded, but it never came.

"No, it's ok you came just in time for bed anyway. You're not in trouble my sweet daughter." Tigress said reassuringly with a soft smile.

"Oh, ok; that's a relief." Jade said with a sigh and so did the others.

"Alright Jade, Hannah, and Zhan it's time for bed. We have to leave first thing in the morning to go back home to the Jade Palace. So you three need your rest." Po said lovingly and the three nodded in agreement.

Then Po and Tigress put them into bed giving each one a hug and a kiss before tucking them in and telling them 'I love you,' which they said back. The three soon fell asleep happy, loved, and cared for. And without any of the emotional pain and heartache that their parents went through.

Po and Tigress smiled warmly at each other, happy to have a wonderful family that completed them and gave them and others many joys. They then walked towards their bed and Po climbed in and Tigress followed and laid on his chest and he wrapped the blankets over them, encasing them in a warm cocoon. Tigress wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling the warmth and softness of his fur that she loved to snuggle in. Po held her tightly with his arms around her waist and back rubbing her lovingly. She purred softly at his touch and their closeness.

"Goodnight… _Dragon Warrior_." Tigress said, lifting her head up.

Po grinned at the use of his official title. "Goodnight, _Master Tigress_." he said softly, and then they shared one last warm sweet kiss on the lips and an, 'I love you' before Tigress nuzzled her head back into Po's chest, feeling the warmth and softness of his fur. Their body heat made them drowsy, and soon they blissfully fell asleep in each other's arms with hearts warmed and love unbreakable.

 **There's the end of Chapter 13! If ya like it, let me know in the reviews; I'm going to keep going and finish this story in less than 15 chapters, hopefully. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	14. The Journey Home

**Ok guys heres the next chapter hope it don't bore y'all but here everyone will be going back to the Jade Palace and resume their normal lives. There will be another time jump in the next chapter before another event occurs. And y'all will also see Tigress's and Po's cubs grow up a little more in the story; here they are just a little older than Tigress when she was adopted by Shifu. So without any more ramblings the rest of the story ;)...**

 ***The next morning at the panda village***

The sun broke through the clouds in bright colors and dawned a new day. Everyone was sleeping blissfully and in Po and Tigress' room the two lovers were wrapped up in each others arms under the blankets. Tigress had her face burried in Po's chest and her arms wrapped tightly around him as she purred softly enjoying the warmth and softness of his fur and their tight embrace. Po had a happy smile on his face while he held his love tightly in his arms. Tigress squirmed slightly and tightened her grip on Po. She then opened her fiery amber eyes and lifted her head up from Po's chest and smiled lovingly at her sleeping panda. She then inched her head up to his face not breaking their embrace and began to lovingly lick his cheek with a purr in her throat. Po woke up and giggled smiling wider and opened his eyes then kissed her cheek. She stopped licking his cheek and pulled her head back with a giggle and lovingly looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek.

"Good morning kitten how did you sleep?" Po asked stroking her back as she purred louder. Po blushed and chuckled he loved the sound of her purr, it relaxed him and made him melt.

"Good morning dumpling. I slept really good thanks to you and your warm soft fur." She said with a blush and a grin as she rubbed her face in his chest.

Po loved having her in his arms and the closeness they shared was passionate and deep. He blushed and stroked her head lovingly.

"You ready to go back to the Jade Palace?" Tigress asked in a whisper giving him a squeeze.

"Yeah but I will miss this place. It was fun being here seeing my dad and our cubs have fun." Po said softly with a smile.

"I will too but don't worry we can come back and visit them; we aren't leaving forever." Tigress said assuringly while stroking his cheek.

"Yeah you're right kitten! Let's get the cubs up and then after breakfast we will leave." He said softly gazing into his loves eyes.

"Alright lets go." Tigress said as she and Po got up and shared a warm passionate kiss on the lips and then broke a minute after with rosy cheeks.

"I love you Tigress." Po said as he held her waist and she clung to his neck.

"I love you too, my darling Po and I always will." She said with a warm smile and they released from the embrace and walked over to their snoring cubs.

Tigress and Po gently shook them awake and told them it was time to eat and then head home. The three then opened their eyes and got up stretching, rubbing their eyes with a moan. Po and Tigress then hugged and kissed each one and they giggled happily returning the embrace. Tigress then helped brush their fur and pack up their things and Soon after they were done they walked out to the kitchen.

They went to eat with Shifu, Li Shan(Po's real dad), Mr. Ping, and the rest of the five who were already up and started to eat. They greeted them and then joined them for breakfast eating till they were full. The five, Po, Tigress, their cubs, Shifu, and Mr. Ping said their good byes to Li Shan and the rest of the pandas and then they all embraced and parted ways as the group started their journey back to valley of peace and the Jade Palace.

The journey was long but peaceful as the group made their way back to the valley of peace. When the three cubs got tired of walking, Po and Tigress carried them on their shoulders and they enjoyed this as their mom and dad lovingly carried them the rest of the way. The others were getting tired as well; Mantis leaped on top of Monkeys shoulder and Viper rested on top of Cranes hat. Shifu simpily clutched his staff and soon after several hours of travel, they came to the bamboo forrest and then saw the valley of peace from a distance they all were relieved to finally make it back home. Viper slithered off Cranes hat and Mantis leaped off Monkey shoulder and the cubs got down from Po and Tigress' shoulders and they all ran the rest of the way right through the valley entrance and through the heart of the valley. Surprisingly no bandits invaded the village while they were away. Everyone was now at the base of the thousand steps and Tigress looked up with an exhausted sigh.

"Great. Now gotta climb these massive stairs." Tigress said annoyed because she was tired of walking and her feet hurt.

"No you don't!" Po said sweeping Tigress off her feet into his arms bride style.

She giggled as she was swept into his fuzzy arms and she held onto his neck nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Thanks for caring about me Po! I love you so much!" Tigress said with a big smile kissing his cheek making the panda blush. Po chuckled and held her tight in his arms.

"You're welcome I always do. I love you so much too kitten! Now rest easy, you've walked for a long time." Po said with a loving smile and then kissing her forehead making the feline blush and purr softly as she rested in his arms.

Po then started up the thousand steps with Tigress in his arms following the others who were a ways ahead. Po looked down at Tigress who had now fallen asleep in his arms and he smiled lovingly.

 _"She's so precious just look at her! What did I do to deserve a wife as beautiful and awesome as Tigress? Guess the universe has a way of working things out."_ Po thought to himself while looking at her contented closed eyelids and feeling the vibrations on his chest from her soft purrs which he loved.

After a few minutes he was half way up the steps and the rest of the group were a third of the way to the top. Finally they all reached the top, walked through the courtyard, and into the hall of heros. They finally made it home after a long journey from the panda village.

Po then carried the sleeping Tigress in his arms into his room and gently placed her in their bed and put the blankets over her shoulders. Po smiled and gently kissed her lips causing her smile to widen in her sleep; he then turned and quietly closed the door and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner as it was now almost sunset. Po was cooking his famous secret ingredient soup and dumplings for everyone including Shifu, who were all exhausted and very hungry. While the noodles were still boiling, Tigress woke up in their bed, got up and stretched letting out a yawn. She very much enjoyed her cat-nap (no pun intended) and her heart was warmed that her Po would carry her all the way up the thousand steps, when he himself was tired also. Tigress knew he really loved her, but sometimes he could really make her heart skip a beat with his loving and kind gestures.

Tigress smiled contently and smelled food being cooked and especially her favorite tofu. Her stomach then growled and she walked out of their room toward the kitchen where she knew her loving, handsome panda husband was preparing their dinner. Tigress was right, when she walked in, she saw her Po at the stove adding the last of the ingredients to his famous soup and taking her tofu off the hot stove by a plate. She also saw everyone already seated and her and Po's cubs right next to their chairs at the table.

"Good evening everyone." Tigress said with a soft smile as she stepped into the kitchen. Everyone returned the greeting and Po looked up from his cooking with a smile once he heard her voice.

"Good evening sweetie! Did you enjoy your nap?" Po said lovingly as she walked up to him with her tail swishing back and forth in curiousity.

Tigress blushed at the nickname and said with a happy smile "Yes I did. Thank you!"

"You're welcome glad you're feeling a bit more rested." Po said softly scooping the tofu onto a plate.

Tigress's mouth watered at she smelled the food and her curiously was getting to her.

"When will dinner be ready, dumpling?" Tigress asked sweetly eyeing the tofu and noodles as Po poured them into ten seperate bowls.

"Right about now actually sit down and you can eat." Po said as he balanced the ten bowls of noodles on his arms and one bowl of tofu and noodles for Tigress on his head.

"Ok!" She said happily with a giggle seeing him with so many bowls balanced on him at once. Tigress then took her seat next to Po's and their three hungry cubs.

Po passed out the noodles to everyone and Shifu. They all thanked him and ate like starved children, happy to have hot good food in their bellies once again. Once everyone was finished, they all said their good nights and went to their seperate rooms. Po and Tigress and the three cubs Hannah, Jade, and Zhan however, stayed in the kitchen as Po finished the dishes humming softly to himself. Tigress was keeping the three energetic cubs entertained on the other side of the table. She had her paws out and the three were practicing their punches and kicks which weren't too great but weren't bad either. Jade kept noticing how hard her moms paws were everytime she hit them; she was curious how they got that way.

"How did your paws get this hard mom? They really hurt!" Jade asked throwing another punch and then pulling back in pain from the impact.

"They got this way by punching the ironwood trees behind the palace for twenty years." Tigress as her smile dropped as she remembered her reason why she did.

"Twenty years!?! That's a long time! Why did you do it?" Hannah said throwing a round house at her paws and then went back to punching.

"I did it because I felt like no one loved or cared for me and that I wasn't appreciated... but now... I know that I am." Tigress said as her smile returned brightly looking at her Po lovingly and thinking of Shifu and their father-daughter relationship that she always wanted was now reality.

"Now you three don't need to do what I did all those years ago because you all know you're deeply loved, cared for and appreciated!" Tigress said lovingly as the cubs continued throwing punches.

"Don't worry we won't!" The three said with a giggle as they knew in their hearts they were truly loved and cared for by their parents and everyone in the palace.

Just then Po finished the dishes and walked over to Tigress and their cubs who ceased their mini-training. Tigress straightened herself and walked up to Po and threw her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm finished now... ready to go to bed now sweetie?" Po said softly while rubbing her back.

She nodded as her eyes started to droop. Po and Tigress then walked their cubs to their room and put them in bed but not before giving each one a loving hug and kiss and telling them 'I love you' which they said back and then soon fell asleep in their beds safe and sound.

Po then got in his bed and Tigress followed and laid face down on his chest with her arms wrapped warmly around him and his around her back as. She snuggled her head into his chest feeling the warmth and softness of his fur that she loved so much. Tigress then pulled the blankets over them and encased them into a warm cocoon.

"Good night Po sleep well I love you so much forever and always will." She said with a slurr as their warmth made them both drowsy. They were already tired from the long journey home.

"Good night Tigress you too. And I love you too with all my heart and soul." Po said lovingly as they shared one last kiss.

Tigress' soft purrs and warmth drifted Po off to a deep sleep rather quickly. In Po's warm, soft chest Tigress fell asleep rather quickly as well. Tigress loved to be in Po's arms because she felt safe, protected, warm, and loved and she there's no where else she'd rather be than with her true love and her family.

 **That's it for chapter 14 the next two will be very interesting so stay tuned! I'm still tweaking this story fixing mistakes and redundacies in chapters that I might have done. Soon a new character will be revealed in this story after the time jump so be prepared! Anyway review if you liked it and check out the other chapters if you are new there are now 14 total. It seems people dont read the latest chapter until another is uploaded idky might be a glitch who knows.**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	15. Hard Training and Family Reunited

**Ok guys here's chapter 15 there will be a big time jump in the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading I've been getting some great ideas for future chapters before the final one so stay tuned.** **I've also forgot about Lei Lei I was going to add her to the story and have Tigress adopt her cause her and Po couldn't have any more children but I forgot.** **Sorry I took so long I been working on three different stories at once and I created a tumblr now too so yeah...** **Now without further a due the rest of the story ;)...**

* * *

 ***The next morning at the Jade Palace**

The sun broke through the clouds with bright and warm colors as a new day dawned. The threat of Kai was now gone, thanks to Po, and it seemed all the villains have been vanquished... at least for now.

Everyone woke up as normal after the gong rang and after breakfast, they began their training. Shifu took the three cubs with the permission of Po and Tigress of course, to the pool of sacred tears to train them further in the art of kung fu. Though Po and Tigress would miss them greatly, they knew what needed to be done and gave each one a hug and a kiss saying "I love you." Which they said back.

"Train hard now Hannah, Jade, and Zhan. Make us proud!" Tigress said with a loving smile as her and Po hugged them in a group hug.

"We sure will mom and dad!" Hannah and Jade said as they broke the embrace.

We'll miss you so much!" Zhan said with a few tears in his eyes still clinging to Po.

"I'll miss you too Zhan, ly son you're gonna do great! We'll see you in a few weeks, ok?" Po said lovingly wiping the tears from his son's black and white striped face.

"Ok thanks dad!" Zhan said giving him and Tigress one last hug before walking over to his sisters.

"Now when you three get back, I expect you should be able to beat aunt Viper in a sparring match ok?" Tigress said shaking her fuzzy finger in a motherly way.

"Yes mom we will!" They all said with a smile but Zhan still felt a little sad.

"And uncle Monkey too!" Po added and wrapped an arm around Tigress and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You bet dad!" They said assuringly and then the three turned and followed Shifu, who had their supplies, to the pool of sacred tears.

Zhan still felt a little sad and he bowed his head low and tried to be strong but his sisters saw his despair and wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't be sad Zhan, we will be with grandpa Shifu the whole time and he's a lot of fun right?" Jade said softly and then tickled his ribs to cheer the panda-tiger up.

He laughed and his smile returned as he and the others followed Shifu.

"Yeah you're right this will be fun!" Zhan said with his excitement returning.

"Told ya!" Jade said and they then caught up with Shifu who welcomed their presence warmly.

Po and Tigress waved goodbye as they saw them walk off with Shifu to learn the art of kung fu.

"I'm going to miss them Po." Tigress said sadly embracing her Po watching them walk off.

"Me too kitten. I'm sure they'll do just fine and don't worry I'm here for you if you need me." Po said softly rubbing her back to soothe her, which it did a little.

Tigress relaxed in his arms and sighed happily cause she knew her kind-hearted, loving husband would be there for her. She would be there for him too cause she knew he loved their cubs as much as she did.

"I hope so... and thanks for being here for me, I love you so much!" Tigress said relieved and lovingly kissed his lips which he returned turning her to face him and pulling her close deepening the kiss. After a few moments they broke, and Po stroked her white jawline fluff that lined her face. Tigress giggled softly as he did this and gazed into her eyes. He still knew how to make her feel better after all these years of happy marriage.

"You're welcome I love you too! And when we are done training a little, wanna go to my dad's noodle shop and later... have a little fun?" Po asked with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Tigress chuckled and blushed scarlet at what he suggesting. She wrapped her tail around him and ran a claw down his neck to tease him, which she loved doing, making him shiver and moan in pleasure.

"Uhhh... Ti..." Po moaned while holding her close.

"Of course we can! And sure, if you really want me, dumpling." Tigress said in a seductive tone cupping both of his cheeks.

"Awesome! And you know I do you frisky kitten! 'Bout time we have some fun after all your teasing." Po said with seductive smile and then began kissing her neck.

"Uhh... Po." She moaned as he placed hot passionate kisses down her neck. "Oh but you like it don't you?" Tigress asked in a romantic tone as Po pulled his head back and grinned.

"You know it kitten! Now let's go train." Po said rubbing her back he then felt the vibrations from her chest as she purred in delight. Po giggled softly; he loved it when she purred it turned him on a bit.

"Yeah let's go!" Tigress said and then they shared another warm kiss on the lips and walked back to the Jade Palace paw in paw.

While everyone else did their training and plans for the day, Shifu taught each of the cubs about kung fu and Oogway's discovery of the art and then he started training them after they ate something. Even though he was their grandfather, he showed them no slack in training them. However, if one fell down trying to do a kick, Shifu would pick them up, encourage them, and eventually the cub mastered each technique he was taught.

When training was over for the day, and the cubs missed their parents, especially Zhan, Shifu would comfort them and play checkers with them to ease their worries and spend time with them, which seemed to help. Zhan however, seemed to miss his dad and mama Tigress the most. He often sat in his tent and cried softly to himself missing them and his sisters heard his sobs, and came to comfort him. They never teased him for crying or missing them for they missed them too. The two sisters hugged him, wiped his tears, and tried to comfort him and make their brother feel better.

Shhh... it's ok Zhan don't cry... shhh we'll see them again in a few weeks ok?" Jade said softly while rubbing the sobbing panda-tiger's back to soothe him.

"Yeah and we'll know awesome kung fu thanks to grandpa Shifu!" Hannah said giving him a loving squeeze and wiping his tears.

"Really?" Zhan asked looking up from his sobs.

"Of course!" Jade said softly rubbing his back.

Zhan stopped crying and felt a little better after what his sisters said, and a soft purr escaped his throat as he hugged them back.

"You're right hehe thanks Jade and Hannah, I love you guys!" Zhan said embracing his sisters.

"You're welcome Zhan we love you too lil bro!" Jade said as they broke the embrace and patted his head.

"If you ever need us we'll be in the tents next to you." Hannah said assuringly.

"Ok thanks!" Zhan said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're welcome now get some sleep we got a long day tomorrow." Jade said wrapping her orange and white tail around Zhans back leading him to his sleeping bag.

Zhan got in and Jade covered him up and patted his head.

"Good night sis' see you in the morning." Zhan said tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Good night lil bro sleep good." Jade said softly and then her and Hannah went to their own tents and everyone finally slept soundly.

 ***The next morning at the pool***

The next day the three resumed their training and over the next few weeks Shifu noticed they had the same fighting spirit and determination of their parents and it showed as their own style of kung fu came forth after a few weeks of training.

The cubs were true prodigies and their parents styles of kung fu really came out the most and so did the other five styles which were mixed in perfect harmony. They demonstrated their new skills on top of the boulder where Oogway and their father discovered and became one with harmony and focus, and they became one... with kung fu!

Shifu was impressed at their progress and at the end of their training he gave them a hug and proudly complemented them.

"Excellent work, your training is completed; you've improved greatly, and I'm proud of each of you!" Shifu said with an arm around each of them.

They all giggled and hugged their grandfather back.

"Thanks grandpa Shifu!" They all said happy to have finally learned kung fu and spend time with their grandfather.

"We had an awesome teacher for that!" Zhan said with a grin and they broke the embrace.

Shifu smiled and bowed fist-in-palm to them and they returned the gesture. And then Zhan and Jade spoke up.

"Can we go home now grandpa Shifu?" They said in a pleading tone.

"What? You don't like me anymore?" Shifu said sarcastically with a smirk.

He was just teasing but he knew they missed their parents greatly even though he and them enjoyed their time together.

"No it's not that! We love you grandpa but we just miss our dad and mama Tigress." Zhan said still missing them.

"I know, I'm just teasing! And I know you do, so pack up your things... today we are going home!" Shifu said with a loving smile picking up his staff.

"Yaaaay!" The three squealed in unison and hugged each other with joy.

Shifu simplily smiled and the three quickly packed up all their things, and they all began the journey home. With their new found kung fu skills, they would be able to defend themselves and later the valley when they were older. The three cubs and Shifu were soon at the bottom of the mountain heading towards the valley of peace. Once they were down, they saw their parents Po and Tigress from a far waiting for them. All three lit up with joy when they saw them, and without hesitation ran to them as fast as they could, and embraced them in a group hug happily.

"We missed you so much mom and dad you have no idea!" Hannah and Jade said holding them tight.

"I missed you so much dad and mama!" Zhan said softly as tears of joy filled his red eyes and he tightened his arms around Po and Tigress' waists.

Po and Tigress also shed a few tears happy to see their cubs again after a few weeks of training. They embraced the three tightly as they missed them much and couldn't stop thinking about them no matter how hard they tried. The two indeed loved them as much as they loved each other, and raised them with the love they needed to grow up strong and happy.

"We missed you too Zhan and all of you thought about you every day!" Tigress said lovingly as a few tears dripped from her eyes.

Tigress as a mother didn't do favorites with her and Po's cubs as she loved them all the same but if she did have one, it was definitely Zhan. Most likely because he reminded her so much of the goose she had to take care of all those years ago; that's also how he got his name. Zhan was a very gentle, fun loving cub who hung around his mom and dad quite often, and his sisters lovingly looked after him to make sure he was safe and cared for.

"Me too mama." Zhan said softly as he wiped his tears and they all broke the embrace.

"Hey mom and dad want to see what we have learned from Shifu and training?" Jade asked as Hannah and Zhan then walked over and stood next to her.

"Of course, Jade! Show us some bodaciously awesome kung fu!" Po said excited to see what they learned from his master.

Tigress chuckled at his adorable enthusiasm and affectionately held on to his arm as they prepared to watch their cubs demonstrate their kung fu.

They all began to move in their own styles of kung fu in perfect fluidity. Po and Tigress were amazed at their new found fighting skills and moves. They saw each of the five styles of kung fu but the panda and tiger style were more present and flowed together powerfully. Truly their parents kung fu skills came out in perfect harmony as they showed their kicks, strikes and combos. Jade finally did a perfect tornado kick as did her sister Hannah. Meanwhile Zhan was doing panda and tiger style combos with such ease and Po looked at his son Zhan who was doing amazing these new moves and kicks and beemed for he saw in him the future dragon warrior. Po leaned over to his wife Tigress's ear and lovingly whispered.

"Hey kitten you see how well Hannah, Jade, and especially Zhans doing?" Po asked softly.

"Of course dumpling just look at how effortlessly he's doing kung fu!" Tigress said with a proud smile.

"Yes and I see something else in him... the future dragon warrior." Po said kissing her cheek.

Tigress gasped at what he said and turned to face him and cupped his cheek.

"Really?" Tigress asked with a happy smile.

"Yes, I saw it plain as day. He is the one who will take my place after I'm gone." Po said in a whisper.

"This is good news should we tell him?" Tigress asked softly

Po shook his head "No, not yet if we tell him now before it's time he will become a target and I don't want that for our son." Po said lovingly as he caressed her cheek.

Tigress nodded and smiled as she trusted her husband and dragon warrior.

"Ok I understand dumpling; I trust you as always." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and they both turned to watch their cubs finish their display of kung fu skills.

The three then finished with a bow and Po and Tigress cheered them happily.

"You all did great I'm so proud of you!" Tigress said happily as her and Po embraced them.

"Thanks mom!" They all said happy that their parents loved their kung fu demo.

They broke the embrace and Po wanted to see what Zhan really knew so he gave him a smile and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey son show me what you can do with those awesome skills; hit me." Po said and Tigress stood back curious to see what Zhan would do.

"Ok dad but you asked for it..." Zhan said getting in a stance of his own then throwing a few punches and kicks at Po which he blocked easily.

Even though Po knew Zhan wasn't at his and Tigress' level and wouldn't be for a while; he knew from what he experienced from his punches, he already surpassed the five which Po and Tigress did years ago. He was beyond impressed, and even more so when he caught the last hook that Zhan threw at his face and stopped him. Po felt the conditioning in his once soft arms and chuckled.

"Yeah awesome Zhan! That's what I'm talking about! You've gotten stronger my son good job." Po complimented proudly.

Zhan relaxed his pose stood upright and giggled happily.

"Thanks dad!" Zhan said happy everything worked out in the end.

Po and Tigress then proceeded to tell them they were sure that the three of them had surpassed the furious five. And were destined to be great warriors to defend the valley when they grew up a little more. They were shocked but found this to be true when got back to the palace and sparred with Viper and Monkey. They all had a little struggle fighting but beat them in the end and Viper was the most surprised but impressed.

Soon it was time for dinner and Po cooked a big one in celebration of the three cubs return. Everyone ate happily glad to have their family back together again.

After dinner everyone said their good nights and went to their rooms. Po and Tigress put Hannah, Jade, and Zhan in bed but not before giving each one a loving hug and a kiss and saying 'I love you' which they said back and soon fell asleep.

Tigress then turned to Po and smiled lovingly.

"Thank you Po for being here for me when they were gone. I love you so much!" Tigress whispered and then Po wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"No problem, kitten I love you too! And I'll always be here for you... no matter what." Po said softly and then gently kissed her lips and then broke with a loving smile.

Tigress blushed and giggled softly he still knew how to make her feel loved and warm inside.

She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips which he returned and wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. They both blushed scarlet and moaned softly into each others mouths and couldn't get enough of the taste of the others lips as the kiss got more passionate still. Tigress undid the buttons on her tunic and slipped out of it laying it on the floor without breaking the kiss. Po then picked her up in his arms in the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss roughly but passionately. He then walked over to their bed and laid her down on the bed still not breaking the kiss and they slipped under the covers. They both broke the kiss for air and lovingly looked into each others eyes and then kissed again. Po continued to kiss her with hot passion and began to put hot kisses down her neck and Tigress moaned in pleasure as he did this and rubbed his back with her paws running her fingers through his soft fur.

Po then stopped kissing her neck and Tigress looked at him confused why he stopped. He looked over to his sleeping cubs with concern not sure if they would wake up or not. Tigress brought a paw to his face and gently turned his head to face her.

"Don't worry dumpling, they won't wake up." Tigress said softly and quietly with a smirk.

Po nodded and smiled then they kissed passionately again. He continued to put hot kisses down her neck as she moaned softly in pleasure. Tigress rubbed his back curling her fingers into his warm soft fur as they expressed their love in a passionate deeper way.

After several minutes, Po was on his back and Tigress was lying face down on his chest with her arms around his neck while purring loudly. Po lovingly rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Tigress blushed and looked up with a smile kissed his lips.

"Good night my love sleep good. I love you so much Po." Tigress said as they rubbed their noses together lovingly.

Po chuckled and blushed "Good night my sweet kitten; you too. And I love you too my beautiful fuzzy tiger." Po said softly and Tigress blushed scarlet at what he said but loved it.

The two lovers then shared one last kiss and Tigress burried her face into his chest feeling the warmth and softness of his fur that she loved and cherished. Po smiled at her lovingly, and then he pulled the covers over them, and encased them into a warm cocoon making them drowsy instantly. Sleep overtook them quickly and they both fell asleep into each others arms happy, loved, and family reuinted once again.

 **That's it for this chapter guys I was going to have the time jump in this one but with the training of the cubs I couldn't. Sorry I'm trying to make these not quiet as long so I don't bore y'all but the next chapter will be a major time jump and the death of one of our beloved characters. This story will end soon and it will be wrapping up in under 20 chapters I hope. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And thanks to Tigress-is-awesome for giving me an idea of how to end this story.**

 **Keep cheering on tipo maybe the directors will notice us and their own voice actors! We can't be ignored!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	16. Passing of Shifu and A New Grandmaster

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys here's chapter 16 for you guys! I know it's been a while but I've been having some writers block but maybe now it's over cause I'm getting some new ideas! This chapter will be a little heartbreaking, but it will still be good so enjoy! It's also going to be really long so please keep reading it gets better! Also time jump in the next chapter. So without further a due the rest of the story…**

* * *

 ***Sunrise at the Jade Palace***

The sun broke through the clouds in bright colors of orange, red, and yellow and dawned a new beautiful day. Everyone was sleeping soundly in the barracks, especially two certain lovers who got their cubs back from two weeks of training. The cubs were snoring softly in their beds and were having sweet dreams. Zhan was dreaming about food and dumplings, while gnawing on his pillow. Hannah was trying to sleep and dream but kept getting interrupted by Jade's orange, black and white tail tapping her leg. Annoyed, she hit her sister Jade's leg with her own tail, hard waking her up slightly. Jade was dreaming about cute guys, which she wouldn't find for a few more years yet, as she was still a cub.

"Really, Jade?" Hannah whispered in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Hannah, my tail has a mind of his own sometimes. Here I'll fix it." Jade whispered softly putting her tail under her legs so it wouldn't move.

"It's ok, sis and thank you…" Hannah said softly and with that the two fell asleep again and continued their dreams.

Meanwhile, a few minutes later, Tigress slowly began to open her amber eyes and she smiled at her sleeping panda that she was laying on. Tigress remembered the night before and a bright blush formed on her orange cheeks. She thought he was so adorable when he was sleeping and she looked at him lovingly, taking in every detail of him. Po had his right arm around around Tigress's back, and the other was thrown over the side of the bed. He had a big, goofy smile on his face and his soft snores was so soothing to Tigress's ears. His mouth was slightly a gape and he looked so cute to Tigress while he slept and she wanted to kisd his face all over but she didn't want to wake him. In his sleep he suddenly stirred, and tightened his right arm grip around Tigress's back causing her to purr softly. Tigress always felt loved, warm, and safe in his arms; if she ever wanted a hug, which she did quite often, he was always there and never refused. The panda was having sweet dreams about his lovely wife Tigress, and he was sleep talking which he did often and loved hearing it.

What she heard him say made her blush a deep scarlet, and her heart warmed and raced at what he said. It was like she was falling in love with him all over again.

"Oh Tigress *snore* I can't keep my paws *snore* off you're *snore* pretty, striped face *snore* gods you're sooo beautiful *snore and chuckle* and you're eyes ohhh man! *snore* so insanely gorgeous! *snore and sigh* love you so much." Po said softly in his sleep with a big smile giving his fuzzy tiger another squeeze as he continued to snore.

Tigress giggled softly and her cheeks warmed up, blushing bright red. She laid her head back down on his warm, soft chest and snuggled him tighter rubbing his shoulders gently with her paws. The feeling of his fur on her bare chest and stomach was so warm and soft, she didn't want to get up. She was just too comfy. After about five minutes, Po slowly opened his eyes and yawned and looked down at his beautiful tiger with a smile. He thought she was still sleeping cause her eyes were still closed and her breaths were small and short. Po then wrapped his other arm around her back that was hanging off the side of the bed and decided to just look at her and admire how beautiful she was.

Po slowly stroked her orange and black striped back, and her soft, silky smooth fur felt good on his paws. The tiger seemed to purr louder as he did this.

Po's face blushed a deep scarlet and he began to softly whisper thinking she was still asleep but clever as she was, she was all ears to listen to what he was about to say. It was like he was confessing his feelings all over again.

"Oh Tigress just look at you... I love how strong and kind and awesome you really are. You're so awesomely beautiful from your colorful stripes, to the way you smile. My lovely wife, you are just so darn gorgeous you still take my breath away... and sexy if I may add too..." Po said in a whisper as his cheeks burned bright scarlet and he stroked her back.

Tigress felt blood rush to her cheeks at what he was saying and felt her heart beat speed up. Tigress knew her panda was one to sweet talk but sometimes he could really make her heart flutter.

"I couldn't ask for a better wife... can't put into words how happy you have made me over the past three and a half years we have been together. I hope I've made you as happy as you've made me. I love you Tigress... thank you for saying 'yes.'" Po said now finished in a whisper softly as he stroked her back.

Po made their marriage a happy one, and it was certainly never boring with him. Po was always surprising his wife Tigress with bouquets of her favorite tiger-lily flowers(which she loved to sniff), random kisses, warm hugs, and on occasion, he would sing to her(which warmed her heart hearing his singing voice and songs of his love for her). Tigress loved and cherished these things and he made her feel so special and gave her the love she always meant to have. It seemed like the two fell deeper in love as time went by.

Tigress lifted her head up from Po's chest with rosy cheeks and a warm smile. She hugged him tighter and gave him a look that said 'I heard everything.' Po was shocked and didnt know she was awake and then she spoke lovingly and gently to him.

"I wasn't sleeping you goof." Tigress stated with a giggle stroking his chest.

"And Oh, Po you have made my every day happy and have made me a better person because of your love for me." Tigress said gently as she cupped both his cheeks running her fingers through his white cheek fur.

"And how could I ask for a better husband? Thank you for all that you do and the complements you say to me they make me feel loved and special! I love you too and how could I say 'no' to such an adorable, sweet, and kind hearted panda?" Tigress asked pinching his furry cheeks with a smile. Po blushed and giggled softly and she smiled at his reaction thinking it was so cute.

"And I assure you these years have been the best of my life thank you Po!" Tigress said in a whisper now finished feeling like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"Wow kitten you heard everything!?" Po asked surprised she heard his morning rant about how much he loved her. She nodded, laid her head back down on his chest, and kissed it.

Po smiled and stroked her head. "That's all I've wanted for you; I'm glad your happy... Now how'd ya sleep my love?" Po asked softly as Tigress snuggled deeper into his fur, and their body heat made her want to sleep again.

"Great as always Po, you're so warm... and soft... I could go right back to sleep." Tigress slurred burrying her face into his chest and a purr escaped her throat feeling sleepy again.

"Me too but as much as I'd love to stay here with you; we can't. You know we have to get up or Master Shifu will punish us both." Po pointed out gently kissing the top of her head.

Tigress sighed and knew he was right, their day off wasn't till tomorrow. "Ok, fine. But I'm sure Shifu is more generous than that. How about tomorrow? Stay with me longer?" Tigress begged lifting up her head making her pupils widen and curling her bottom lip.

"I'm sure he is; he's changed a lot. And of course, I'd love that!" Po said happily and Tigress chuckled.

"Awesome!" Tigress said with a smirk and then the two shared a warm, loving kiss before Tigress got up to get dressed.

As the tiger put on her black pants, and bound up her orange and white feet and ankles with the brown sole on the bottom, Po couldn't help but stare at the beautiful striped tiger he was happy to call his wife. When Tigress reached down to pick up her yellow tunic and Po his brown pants, she noticed he kept staring at her. Po's face was bright red and Tigress turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You can't keep your eyes off me can you? You like what you see? Tigress asked seductively with a smirk as her cheeks warmed up.

Po wrapped his arms around his lovely wife and rubbed her soft back. "Nope, you're just so beautiful and you know I do." Po said with his paws holding her furry waist as he stared into those glowing amber eyes of hers.

"Good then we will have some more fun later, but for now let's get ready for the gong." Tigress said with a blush and he nodded.

She then bent down, put on her yellow tunic and buttoned it up which Po helped. The two then shared a passionate kiss on the lips and they both blushed scarlet and moaned into each others mouths and couldn't get enough of the taste of the others lips. The kiss was deep and full of passion and the two moved and bit down on each others lips in a romantic rhythm. Soon after several minutes, their lungs demanded air, and they broke the kiss breathing heavily and a thin strand of saliva connected their lips. Tigress giggled and swatted it away with her paw. She knew Po was a good kisser, and it seemed as time went by, the kisses got deeper and more passionate over the years and sometimes even desperate.

The two then gently woke up their three sleeping cubs in the beds in front of them. Po and Tigress hugged and kissed each one and said 'I love you' which they said back happily. They yawned, stretched, said their good mornings, and then as they waited for the gong so they could hang out with Shifu and Po and Tigress could train. Jade however, had a very curious question while they waited for the morning gong. The curious tiger-panda cub turned to her mother Tigress and just asked.

"Hey mama, are you ok?" Jade asked softly as she looked at her mother Tigress from head to toe looking for any signs of pain but she didn't find any. Tigress looked happy and smiled warmly as her being just seemed to glow even a purr ecoed in her throat.

"I'm doing great, Jade! Why do you ask?" Tigress asked softly with a loving smile turning to her sweet daughter.

"That's good and I just heard you moaning a little last night... I thought you were in pain." Jade said sweetly and her tail swished to one side.

Tigress and Po both blushed a deep scarlet at what she said. Tigress froze not expecting what she said and then very gently spoke to her daughter.

"N-no, I wasn't in pain my sweet Jade. And that's not something you should know about till you are older, understand?" Tigress said softly and she simpily nodded.

"Ok and yes mama I understand." Jade said obediently, turning to her brother and sister who were talking about their dreams.

Tigress sighed in relief and then turned to Po who looked worried thinking she was mad.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know they would-" Po whispered with a blush on his cheeks and Tigress gently cut him off.

"No, no. It's fine don't worry, dumpling! We'll be quieter next time... I love you, Po." Tigress said assuringly giving him a warm, wet kiss on the lips.

"Ok, I thought you were mad. And I love you too, kitten!" Po said happily in a whisper and she held his paw in hers.

"Po, I'm never mad at you... how could I be?" Tigress asked in a whisper and he just shrugged and kissed her cheek making the feline blush. Just then, the morning gong rang.

Everyone ran out there doors instinctively and greeted their master. The cubs were only a few seconds late but Shifu didn't mind.

"Good morning master." Everyone said in unison and the cubs a few seconds after.

"Good morning indeed students." The red panda said leaning on his staff more than usual.

"Sorry we were a little late grandpa Shifu." The cubs said apologetically.

"It's alright; I don't mind if you're a little late just don't make it a habit." Shifu said with a chuckle and a wink before continuing. "As for the rest of you today after breakfast is your normal training. After that, try to get some meditation in before the day is over." Shifu said as he gripped Oogways staff tighter.

"Yes, Master Shifu." They all said in unison.

The red panda sighed heavily knowing it would be the last time he would hear those words, for he wasn't doing so well. The elderly red panda was fading fast, he knew his time was near and tried his best to hide it for the sake of his daughter and grandchilden he had grown so fond of.

The red panda then slowly walked out of the barracks, clutching his staff, feeling his life force weakening by the second. Tigress saw this, and was concerned and decided to confront him about it later.

Everyone then exited the barracks for the kitchen where Po cooked his famous secret ingredient soup and tofu for his beloved wife, Tigress. Zhan got to eat his dumplings that he dreamed about and Jade and Hannah ate their tofu and noodles. Soon after they finished eating they all left the training all to start their training. Before entering the training hall to train, Po and Tigress both shared a warm, passionate kiss on the lips and then broke but didn't break the embrace.

"Good luck training today, dumpling. Maybe we can spar later?" Tigress asked as she gazed into his gentle jade green eyes with her arms around his neck.

 _"Gods his EYES! They're so green and calming. You have made my life complete my panda and I love you so."_ Tigress thought to herself and remembered their wedding song in her head at the last part. She blushed deeply as his calm gentle voice kissed her ears.

"You too! And of course we can kitten whenever you're ready." Po said with his signature heartwarming smile that Tigress loved. Tigress felt her heart rate speed up and she gently stroked the back of his neck. "And one more thing... what seems to be troubling you?" Po asked gently.

They both knew with one look in each others eyes if anything was wrong, and Po saw concern in his beloved wife's amber eyes. Tigress was still very happy and she seemed to glow with it but the concern in her eyes was an indicator something wasn't right. Po held her waist, keeping her close, as his gentle, loving gaze assured her she could tell him anything. Not that she didn't already, but he knew this was serious.

Tigress sighed and was happy they knew each other so well and she told him simpily. "Oh Po, it's Master Shifu. I've noticed since he came back from training our cubs, he hasn't been acting like himself." Tigress said with worry in her voice as she gently stroked the back of his neck and running her fingers through his soft fur.

"I've noticed this too. Don't worry kitten we will go to see him after training and find out, ok?" Po said calmly as his gentle voice kissed her ears and calmed her. Tigress nodded and felt her worry leave her.

"Thank you, Po. You always know how to make me feel better; I love you so much my yin-yang panda!" Tigress said as she felt her cheeks warm up and heart rate speed up in his gentle, loving gaze.

Po blushed a deep scarlet that shone through his white cheeks, and held her tighter in his arms as he gazed into her amber eyes.

"No problem. And I love you, my beautiful tiger queen." Po said lovingly and Tigress blushed and purred as he stroked her back.

The two then shared another warm yet passionate kiss on the lips and then broke a few moments later. After a warm embrace they parted and continued into the training hall. Po was practicing his chi powers and Tigress was dodging the swinging cubs and breaking them with a single strike. Po couldn't help but stare at her dreamily in awe of her awesome kung fu skills. Soon the two were finished with their various training exercises and began sparing with each other.

After they were done sparing they received info from their cubs that Shifu was at the peach tree. Po and Tigress then thanked them and ran out of the palace for the sacred peach tree.

 ***At the Sacred Peach Tree***

The red panda stood near the edge of the cliff hanging on to his staff and he knew his time had come. The peach tree petals were swirling around but none had tries to engulf him yet.

"Father!" Tigress said in a worried tone of voice holding the paw of her husband while running up the steps.

"Master Shifu!" Po said fearing the worst for his master.

Po's head began to have flashbacks of all the fun times they had together from training him to helping him confess his love for Tigress, to even helping him by providing wedding rings for the pair.

"Hello my daughter and dragon warrior son-in-law." Shifu said weakly as he turned to them.

Tigress could only fight back tears as she saw him in this state and knew what was going on but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Father, what is going on with you? Y-you haven't been yourself since you came back. Tell us!" Tigress said as the peach tree petals began to pick up and slow down again. The breeze was eerie and seemed almost haunting.

Shifu sighed and felt guilty for not telling them sooner but he had his reasons.

"I apologize for not telling you two earlier but I didn't want you or my wonderful grandchildren to worry about me." Shifu said with a small smile and weak chuckle as he turned to them.

"We're worried now Master. Tell us what's wrong please." Po said trying not to cry and Tigress squeezed his paw.

"I'm dying Po! As Oogway's time came, so has mine." Shifu said feeling saddened he would have to leave his family.

"S-shifu!" Po choked as the tears came to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Baba! You can't go yet; we need you..." Tigress said shakily trying not to cry as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I must my daughter; please take care of my grandchildren tell them I love them, and I love you my daughter, and son-in-law. You've both made this old fool very happy and proud. I've watched you grow, and learn, and fall in love with my daughter, and then finally marry her, and give me three wonderful grandchildren and I thank you." Shifu said softly and then found himself in a group embrace with Po and Tigress and he returned the embrace.

"We will and we love you too Shifu." Tigress said gently and Shifu felt Po's tears drip on top of his head.

They broke the embrace and Shifu turned to Po and presented Oogways staff to him.

"Don't cry, Po. You've made me so proud you and Tigress both are my best students. And now I give you this..." Shifu said with a smile about to give his position as grandmaster over to Po. Po knew what this meant and tried to refuse thinking he was unworthy.

"W-Whaa? I-I can't take this Shifu... let Tigress be grandmaster..." Po said gently and through Tigress's tears she smiled proudly at him.

"Just take it, Po. I've already asked her and she doesn't want it. I trust YOU with this as my successor; you are now grandmaster of the Jade Palace to teach kung fu to anyone who is pure of heart, and wishes to learn." Shifu said firmly and Po then nodded and took the staff.

"Thank you master." Po said bowing fist-in-palm and Shifu returned the gesture for the last time.

"Baba, I need to tell you something before you go... Po and I are going to have another cub; I'm pregnant!" Tigress said wiping her tears and she smiled somewhat happier and Shifu embraced her one last time and then broke.

"That is wonderful news! I'm so proud of you and I will see your cub... from the spirit world." Shifu said as his ears flattened and the peach tree petals began to swirl around him.

Tigress smiled through her tears and gabbed Po's paw.

"My time has come. Farewell my beloved daughter and son-in-law, Master Oogway awaits me." Shifu said gently as he began to become transparent. The peach tree petals surrounded him and he took one last look at the pair.

"Master!" Po choked as the tears came to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Shifu reached out a paw to them but the petals engulfed the elderly red panda and swept him off the cliff, and he vanished into the spirit world, the same way Oogway did before.

"I will not forget you... father." Po whispered to himself sadly.

Tigress, try as she might, couldn't hold the tears back anymore as she stared into the cloud of peach tree petals where her master and foster father vanished.

"M-master, h-how could you die like that? I-I..." Tigress said sadly to herself and was about to turn and run into Po's arms where she knew he would be there for her. Suddenly she was pulled into an embrace with her face into his chest as she turned around.

"It's ok to grieve. Let it out; I'm here." Po said softly as he stroked the grieved felines back. She shook in his arms and clung to him, afraid if he let go, he too would vanish.

"I r-really n-need you right now, Po. Please don't leave me." Tigress said shakily but she knew her panda was there for her.

"I'm here. And I'll never leave you!" Po said as she clung to him tighter.

Eventually under his gentle prodding, she finally began to weep and sob in his arms. Po felt her body shake as she wept and it hurt him to see her this way, but at least she would let it out. Tigress sobbed into his arms for what seemed like hours before she finally stopped then her sobs became small sniffs. She hasn't cried like this in twenty years but now she lost the only father she ever had. Tigress knew she couldn't mourn forever but in Po's arms she was slowly starting to feel better, she then slowly lifted her head up from where her tears matted his fur.

The tiger relaxed as she looked into his jade green eyes and started to feel calm again. Po gave her a sad smile and wiped her tears with his thumbs and cupped her cheeks. Her amber eyes were clouded with tears and he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away and make her feel better.

"I'm so sorry kitten. It pains me to see you so hurt. I'm going to miss Shifu too and I wish I could make you feel better." Po said softly and Tigress sighed. She gave a small smile and kissed his cheek and shakily spoke to him still half sobbing.

"Y-you a-a-already are dumpling, t-thank you s-so m-much... for being here f-for me." Tigress stuttered then calmed herself and took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "D-don't worry, the Tigress that you married and love is still here. And I think..." Tigress said softly and then sniffed again and she gazed lovingly into his eyes and a small smile came to her face again.

"...I'm gonna be ok." Tigress said softly as the light in her eyes began to return. She would miss Shifu but she knew they had a job to do.

"You're welcome I'll always be here for you and are you sure?" Po asked as he gently stroked her back causing her to purr softly.

Po smiled hearing her purr and seeing her beautiful smile return and he knew then, she would be ok.

"Yes I'm sure... as long as I have you. I Iove you so much, Po!" Tigress said as she felt comforted in his arms.

"I will always be with you kitten. You mean the world to me and I love you so much too!" Po said and the two shared a warm kiss on the lips feeling their grief subside.

Now that Tigress let out some of her grief for a little over half an hour, she felt better and her panda was there to help her through it and now she was finally at peace with Shifu's passing. Though she would miss him greatly, Tigress knew he was at peace at last with Oogway so why shouldn't she?

When they broke Po looked into her eyes and sensed she was indeed starting to feel better.

Tigress then stood up and so did Po and she gave him one of her beautiful smiles that Po loved to assure him further she was ok. Po blushed at the sight of her smile it was so beautiful to him and he was happy he could make her smile.

 _"Gods her smile so beautiful... shines brighter than the sun itself. I'm the luckiest panda in the world to be able to see it and be married to someone like her. So resilient. I love you Tigress more than I can say in words."_ Po thought to himself and then he spoke up.

"You want another hug?" Po asked softly opening his burly fuzzy arms towards her.

Tigress blushed and nodded at the panda. "Of course, Po. You know I do; you always give such warm hugs." Tigress replied with a soft giggle and then she walked closer to him, wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his around her in a warm, tender embrace.

Tigress felt warm and safe in his arms and a purr escaped her throat. Po burried his face into her neck and she burried hers into his warm, soft furry chest. Her mind flashed back to Gongmen City after Po defeated Shen. Tigress then remembered the embrace he gave her at the harbor and her cheeks warmed up at the memory and she smiled brightly. The two lovers had come so far since then, and their love grew over the years of sweet, happy marriage.

After several minutes they broke the embrace and gazed into each others eyes lovingly.

"Thanks again for this Po. I love you so much my yin-yang panda!" Tigress said softly as she massaged her fingers into his fluffy cheek fur.

"Anytime kitten. And I love you so much too my beautiful tiger." Po said with a smile and the two shared a loving kiss on the lips and then headed back down the steps from the peach tree to the Jade Palace.

When the two returned they announced the passing of Shifu to the four and to their cubs and they all mourned, heartbroken over Shifu. The three tiger-panda cubs held each other and cried and Zhan seemed the most upset. He felt bad that he didn't tell Shifu that he loved him one last time before he went off to the peach tree.

"I d-didn't even g-get to tell him I l-loved him before he left." Zhan said sobbing and Jade rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shhhh it's ok Zhan really don't feel bad." Jade said softly as his tears dripped from his red eyes into her neck fur.

"He knows that you loved him, and knew you would have said it if you had the chance, Ok?" Jade said softly and then Zhan hugged her back.

"Yeah you're right sis. What was I worried about... thanks, Jade." Zhan said feeling better and a small purr escaped his throat.

"You're welcome Zhan; we love you and we're always here for you." Jade said happily giving him a squeeze while Hannah wiped his tears.

Zhan's white cheeks became rosy and he smiled happily and the three eventually became at peace with Shifu's passing. The four did as well and Tigress then announced the new grandmaster who was Po that Shifu appointed before he left. Everyone bowed to him in respect and called him master once more and were happy to have Po be their teacher and everything started to get better from there. After dinner, Po went into Shifu's old room and found a black and white gi from Shifu and a pair of black pants on his bed ready for Po to take. A note was attached to the gi that read:

 _"These are for you my son, you've earned them well. Make me proud. Thank you for all that you've done for the valley, myself, and my daughter. See you again dragon warrior, Oogway certainly chose wisely._

 _\- Shifu"_

Po sighed and picked up the clothing in his paws and then all of a sudden he heard a soft purr, and turned around to see his wife Tigress grinning at him.

Po smiled warmly at her and set the clothes down. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed from side to side. Both danced to the imaginary music they were playing in their heads and seemed to relax in each others arms and Tigress rubbed her nose lovingly against his and she spoke up, breaking the romantic silence.

"What's wrong, dumpling?" Tigress asked stroking the back of his neck with her paws.

"Oh my sweet kitten, it's just that I... don't think I'm worthy of this... ya know being grandmaster and all." Po replied sadly as he looked into her glowing amber eyes that lit up in the dark room.

Po's jade green eyes glistened in the dark and seemed to be begging for an answer to which Tigress had.

"Po, what makes you think that? I don't see anyone more qualified or worthy than you, my love." Tigress stated with a proud smile and as they danced slowly she started to get the a answer he needed.

"Thanks kitten but... I just don't know how. I've made so many mistakes. I goof around a lot and mess up more times than I can count. I just don't think I can be a good teacher." Po stated as he held her waist tighter.

Tigress sighed wondering why he felt he was unworthy. To her, he was the best for the position and wouldn't want anyone else to fill it. She cupped both of his cheeks and caressed them gently with her paws and spoke.

"Oh Po listen to me my love..." Tigress said lovingly as she looked into his eyes.

"Like I told you years ago, that night when we confessed our love; we all make mistakes, dumpling. And you learn from you're mistakes and so what if you goof around. To me it's adorable and I know you will be a great teacher..." Tigress said lovingly with a small giggle remembering all his goofy catch phrases and fighting poses.

"...just like you are a great father to our cubs and husband to me." Tigress said with a warm smile and rosy cheeks as her gentle words kissed his ears and he knew they were true.

Po's feeling of unworthiness left hearing this and he smiled. "Thanks kitten, you always make me feel better and give me confidence like I can do anything! I love you so much!" Po said lovingly rubbing his nose on hers affectionately and she giggled and blushed as he did this.

"Anytime dumpling, and you can do anything; I believe in you, as you believed in me and I love you too!" Tigress said as she gazed into his eyes and then he surprised her with a warm passionate kiss on the lips.

Po always surprised her but she loved it nevertheless, so she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. After several minutes they broke and he lovingly gazed into her eyes and rubbed her back making her purr slightly.

"Since tomorrow is our day off and after we cuddle a bit longer in the morning..." Po said with love in his eyes as he was gonna ask his wife to a day of relaxing and loving.

"...Want to go to the hot springs just outside the valley, where we can relax in the spring, and I can sing to you, then rub your soft, aching feet?" Po asked softly as a blush formed on his cheeks.

In addition the the songs of love he would sing to her and foot rubs, he also planned on giving her flowers, and many sweet, random kisses but he didn't say this to further surprise her.

Tigress blushed deeply, touched he wanted to do this, and he giggled softly and tightened her arms around his neck. "Yes, of course dumpling, I'd love that very much! I love hearing your amazing singing voice and getting my feet rubbed by my adorable husband." Tigress said happily and then gave his cheek a big warm lick making him giggle and blush scarlet.

"Awesome! Now let's go to bed you look tired, kitten." Po pointed out softly and Tigress nodded in agreement and her eyes dropped slightly.

Po then lovingly swept her off her feet in his arms bride style and carried her to their room. Tigress blushed at his actions but loved it as she held on to his neck. Soon they were in their room in the barracks where the cubs and everyone else were already sleeping. Po set Tigress down and they kissed each cub lovingly on the forehead making them smile in their sleep. Then the two made their way over to their new bed Po got for them as an anniversary present yesterday. Their bed had been replaced before, but this one was sturdier and was wider so Tigress could sleep on her back next to Po, when her baby bump formed on her belly.

The two then crawled into bed Po first and Tigress next and she laid on favorite spot on his warm belly and soft chest. Po wrapped his arms around her waist and back and she wrapped her around his neck and snuggled into his fur purring softly. Po loved the sound of her purrs they always seemed to put him out like a light and not to mention the warmth and softness of the other that they both loved. Tigress lifted her head up from his chest and lovingly kissed his lips for a few moments and he happily returned the kiss. When they broke, she smiled at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Good night Po sleep good and thanks for being there for me today and thanks again for the new bed! I love you so much!" Tigress purred running her fingers through his chest feeling the warmth and softness of his fur.

"Good night Ti you too. And no problem; I'll always be here whenever you need me." Po said softly stroking her back and head. "And you're quite welcome I'm glad you like thought it would help you out! And I love you too my fuzzy tiger!" Po said with a giggle kissing her forehead making the tiger blush.

"Yeah it will help for sure but I'm still going to miss sleeping here." Tigress purred nuzzling her head deeper into his chest.

"Me too but it's for our cubs safety ya know." Po chuckled and Tigress squeezed him tighter.

"I know. You always do what's best for me and them... good night, Po." Tigress slurred feeling sleepier as he pulled the blankets over them encasing them into a warm cocoon.

"Always. Good night, kitten!" Po said sleepily and at that, the two blissfully fell asleep in each others arms.

Everyone slept soundly as things started to get better after loosing a dear beloved master at the Jade Palace. The two lovers were ready for their new lives as teachers and parents to a new cub to soon be born into their world.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **That's the end of chapter 16 hope it was ok. The part of Shifu dying went so much better in my head but oh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing please favorite, follow, or even share this to other kfp tipo shippers. Trying to make this story the best I can. Until next time!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	17. An Era of Peace and Love

**Authors note:**

 **Here's chapter 17 hope you enjoy it. Its going to be super long cause I've put off the time jump in this story for too long but no more. It will have to be here for the story to advance so prepare for a long chapter but it won't be boring. I've got many ideas in my head for the closing chapters and here's one of them. There might be more than 20 chapters cause I've got some brilliant ideas from my friend we-steer-the-ship on tumblr. In this chapter, there will be an OC to challenge Po as grand master. How will this end? Find out and in the next chapter, Zhan will find love! So stay tuned! So anyway, here's the rest of the story...**

 ***The next morning at the Jade Palace***

The sun rose over the valley in a bright display of yellow, red, and pink as a new day came upon the valley of peace. Everyone was sleeping peacefully but they all were gonna miss their beloved master Shifu who departed to the spirit world the other day, for he was old and lived many years.

Meanwhile two certain lovers had just woken up, shared their good morning kiss, and held each other longer like Tigress asked the morning before.

"Thanks for this Po. You have no idea how much I appreciate it - helping me yesterday." Tigress said nuzzling her head deeper into his chest, taking in his scent.

Po chuckled and wrapping his arms around her tighter. "No problem. I'll always be here for you - whenever you need me." Po stated loving every second of their company.

Tigress purred softly into his chest for about ten more minutes. She savored every second of his warm embrace and soon then they both got up to get ready for their day. Po was going to take his wife Tigress to the hot springs to spoil her and take her mind off of Shifu for a bit, which they both needed. They both missed him greatly but knew what they had to do. Po and Tigress walked over to where their cubs were sleeping peacefully and they just looked at them lovingly and smiled.

Tigress turned to Po with a few tears of joy in her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Po for giving me this family. I've always wanted children of my own one day." she said truthfully. "I love them just as much as I love you." Tigress whispered softly as Zhan snored a bit louder and hugged his pillow. Po smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"I've wanted to have one myself but only with you, Ti. You're an awesome mother - really! And I'm so happy to be able to _this_ with you." Po whispered softly.

"Well, you sure make a wonderful father, Po. I've never been happier." Tigress stated with a sigh as they looked at their sleeping cubs.

Po simply smiled and wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. The two watched them for a few more minutes, taking in all their cuteness. Jade's tail twitched and she smiled wider obviously enjoying one of her dreams. Hannah lay on her back and her tail hung over the side of the bed as she snuggled deeper under the covers. Soon they gently woke them up and they got up stretching and yawning. Then Po and Tigress hugged and kissed each one lovingly and they happily returned and said 'I love you' which they said back. This was something Tigress made sure to instil in them. After they broke the embrace, the three asked if they stay at the noodle shop with their other grandfather Mr. Ping for the day. Po and Tigress thought for a few seconds and smiled warmly at them

"I don't see why not? Sure, go ahead!" Tigress said lovingly placing her paw on Zhans head and rubbing it. The cub giggled in reaction and the three were happy.

"Thanks mama!" Hannah said happily as did the rest.

"You're very welcome but be home before dark, ok? Tigress stated firmly but lovingly and the three nodded in response.

After breakfast, the four and the cubs went down to the valley to enjoy their day off. The cubs went to the noodle shop, and the four went into various stores. The four soon met some fans, signed autographs and just enjoyed their free time off, (which they didn't have until Po came to live with them.) Po as grand master kept Master Shifu's way of train a few days and day off every few days, just to keep his memory alive. He would do more than that but for now it was a start.

After putting away the last dish, Tigress unwrapped her arms from around Po but still held his paw. He turned to face her with a warm smile. Tigress clung to Po more than usual that morning, not only cause that's how she liked show her affection, but there was another reason behind it. Tigress was experiencing dizzy spells again due to her pregnancy. Her mood swings were past and over but the dizziness still remained. She needed the medicine from the palace doctors, and Po knew just where it was.

Po's smile changed into a face of concern seeing her dazed look. Tigress held on to him tightly to prevent from falling and just because she liked to cling to him.

"Are you ok, sweetie? Dizzy spells again?" Po asked gently knowing what it was and she simply nodded with a smile.

Po knew what to do. The panda gently set her down in a chair like a gentleman and then ran to the palace doctors, got the medicine, and ran back to his beloved wife. Tigress drank the medicine and had a disgusted look on her face afterwards.

"Yuck. I still don't like this stuff." Tigress said disgusted and then her face softened as she turned to Po.

"Sorry, kitten but doctors' orders." Po said sweetly and Tigress just playfully stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled softly.

Tigress then got up feeling like herself again, and the two joined paws and walked out to their special day at the hot springs, just outside the valley of peace.

When they arrived, the two took off all their clothes, laid them aside, and waded into the warm water where they relaxed together in each others arms letting the hot water melt their troubles away.

Po soon sang to Tigress of his love for her, what she meant to him, and how beautiful she truly was to him. Tigress blushed a bright scarlet and couldn't help but shed a few tears listening to the words he sang and his voice that melted her heart. When he was finished, tears rolled down her cheeks and she hugged him tightly, kissed his face all over, and then kissed him passionately on the lips, which he happily returned. When they broke, she put her forehead to his, and looked into his jade green eyes that made her feel so special.

"Aww Po that was so sweet I loved it! The song was beautiful!" Tigress told him with a blush on her cheeks and her arms tightly around his neck. "What else are you going to do today besides melt my heart with your amazing voice?" Tigress asked as she rubbed her nose lovingly against his making him blush.

"I'm glad you loved it my sweet kitten; it's a new song I wrote recently about you and I sang it from my heart." Po said softly with love in his eyes as his voice gently kissed her ears. "And lets step out of the water and I'll show you." Po said softly and then she nodded with a smile and took his paw as he led her out of the warm water.

Po then gave Tigress some of her favorite tiger lily flowers, (which she never got tired of) and she thanked him, kissing his cheek. She then sniffed them happily and soon the two sat down on the ground next to the hot spring where the steam lingered on the ground.

Tigress sat between his legs and with her striped back against his chest and belly, he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. After a few minutes he began to massage her shoulders, adjust her neck, back, and whisper sweet things in her ear, making the tiger blush a deep scarlet and giggle softly.

Soon after several minutes of whispering sweet and passionate things into her ear, Po motioned for her to move to his right side with her back towards the spring. Tigress did so and then put her bare orange and white fuzzy feet into his lap. Po began to lovingly massage them pressing his thumbs into her soles and rubbing up in a massaging motion. The tiger purred in delight enjoying her special treatment from her husband as his paws felt good on her feet as he massaged her aches away. Soon he was done, and began to just rub and squeeze her orange and white feet gently as she purred happily. The two talked about various things such as family, the possibility of growing it with a few more panger cubs, future plans, and their love for each other.

After half an hour later, they stopped talking and figured it was time to head back home. Po ceased to rub her feet though Tigress wished he could continue, they knew it was best to go back home to the valley. The two lovers stood up, put their clothes back on, and Po of course, helped Tigress button her yellow flowered tunic back up. Tigress thanked him for taking her to the spring, and he was happy to be able to slend time with his lovely beautiful wife.

Tigress blushed and the two shared a warm passionate kiss, and made their way back home to the valley and stopped by the noodle shop and had lunch with their cubs who actually served them! Mr. Ping loved his grandchildens passion for hard work and though they could be feisty, they enjoyed helping their grandfather. Po and Tigress both noticed their good hearts and knew they would be kind, great warriors one day.

 ***A few months later:**

 **Winter in the Valley of Peace**

Po soon started teaching kung fu to anyone who was pure of heart and wished to learn from the new grand master at the Jade Palace. Soon, the cold winter months came to the valley of peace. Snow was falling and the temperatures were freezing cold and everyone either huddled together for warmth or around the fire place in the palace which was always nice and toasty. The cubs shared a bed for the winter and they usually cuddled with Zhan cause he was the chubbier and fluffiest of the three. Even though everyone's fur thickened, sometimes it wasn't enough to get warm. Po now wore the grand master's gi, and black pants, and a thick green shawl with a white fur border around the edges and the length touched the floor. The shawl was similar to Shifu's but it was for the cold winter. Po's appearance changed a bit during the winter months. Po let his hair on his head that was usually trimmed, grow down to his eyes, and his gotee beard grow out just a little. Though he wasn't sure if his wife Tigress, who was very much advanced in her pregnancy, would like his new look he was surprised to find out she actually loved it. Tigress was just about to tell him so. Po was messing with his hair in a mirror in the candle lit hall of heros, trying to find a style that would fit him, when his pregnant wife came up behind him, and gently placed a warm paw on his shoulder, startled him a bit.

"Ahh!" Po shouted and then turned around to see his wife Tigress with a pleasant smile on her face. "Sweetie! Didn't see you there hehe! You doing alright?" Po asked with a loving smile, concerned about his wife's state, placing a paw on the big bulge in her belly.

"Sorry for the scare dumpling and I'm doing great! Our little one should be due in a few weeks." Tigress purred softly placing her paw on top of his squeezing in lovingly.

"Awesome! You nervous, kitten?" Po asked with a soft smile with his paw on her belly.

"A little, but not like last time... thanks to you." Tigress said with a smile and then changed the subject.

"And by the way, I love the new look, hun! You. Look. So handsome as always my sweet panda." Tigress said blushing a little, running her fingers through his hair and then stroking his gotee.

The new look made Po look a bit older but he was happy his lovely wife loved it too.

"Thanks kitten!" Po simply said with a blush on his white cheeks and a giggle.

Tigress smiled and then threw her arms around his neck and gave him a warm, wet kiss on the lips. When she broke she also broke the embrace due to the bulge.

"You're welcome hun. Now can we go play with the cubs they're playing a new game." Tigress asked and informed softly. Po grinned and nodded his head.

"Of course! You know how much I love their new games." Po said Tigress chuckled.

"Yeah me too! They get their creativity from their father." Tigress stated with a warm smile and Po blushed and noticed she was shivering a little.

Tigress was only wearing an over-sized tunic that went down to her ankles to fit her baby bump. Her normal yellow flowered tunic wouldn't give her the space she needed. She also wasn't wearing the soles that were usually bound to her feet with the traditional bindings, so Tigress's feet and whole body was cold. Her loving husband Po noticed and was concerned seeing her shiver while they talked.

"C'mere you're cold; I can see you're shivering." Po said gently and Tigress nodded and walked closer to him.

Po then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his warm body and wrapped part of the shawl around her to help warm her up. Tigress started to warm up in his arms and she purred softly enjoying his warmth and loving embrace.

"Thanks, Po. You're always so warm... I'm grateful you care about me so much." Tigress purred nuzzling her head deeper into his chest feeling her whole body warm up under the thick shawl and Po's warm fuzzy arms.

"Anytime, love! I can't stand to watch my lovely, beautiful wife shiver from the cold. I'll always care about you!" Po stated lovingly as he wrapped both arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze before unwrapping a single arm.

Tigress smiled warmly and gave his cheek a warm lick making the panda blush. Po laughed softly and the two then made their way over to the kitchen which had a corner that was made into small play area. Their three cubs were happy to see them and motioned for them to sit down. Po sat down with them with Tigress in his lap and her back against his chest and the shawl wrapped around her for extra warmth. Po's arms were lovingly wrapped around Tigress's chest keeping her warm and the two played games with their cubs until it was time to go to bed.

Soon Po and Tigress told them it was time for bed and they nodded tiredly. Po and Tigress hugged and kissed each one telling them 'I love you' which they said back. Po and Tigress tucked them in and they quickly fell asleep. Po made his way over to his and Tigress's bed and she followed and waddled over after him. Tigress was having trouble getting in, so Po helped her and picked her up gently in his arms, bride style, and placed her down gently on the bed.

Po climbed in next to her on her left side and pulled the covers over them and encased them into a warm cocoon as their body heat mingled under the covers. Since Tigress couldn't sleep on Po's chest like she usually did, she held his paw and his arm snuggling against his shoulder. The two lovers then shared one last warm sweet kiss. The two eventually fell asleep next to each other and everyone in the barracks slept soundly as they awaited the coming weeks when Tigress's new cub would be born.

The couple planned on having a few more cubs in the coming years and through them, an era of peace decended on the Valley, such as China has never known before or since.

 **An era of peace**

A few week later, Tigress's and Po's cub was born and this time it was only one, but the two were very happy as were the other three cubs. Po and Tigress both shed tears of joy when they were handed the white bundle with their cooing tiger-panda cub. This cub was another girl who looked like her mother Tigress, but her stripes were black and white. The cubs eyes were jade green like her father Po's and her ears were solid black. The tiger-panda cub smiled when she saw her parents and accepted them both as well as her siblings, who just watched in awe of the sight.

"She's so beautiful, Po just look at her." Tigress said softly while caught up in the sight of her newborn daughter she was nursing.

Po himself was trying not to cry at the sight but couldn't help himself. Po wiped the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks and he stepped closer and Tigress handed him the cooing tiger-panda cub. Po took the panger in his arms and when she saw her dad again, she giggled and hugged his face with her white and black striped arms. Po kissed her forehead and turned to Tigress who gave him a warm loving smile.

"Go on, name her, Po." Tigress said softly wiping his tears.

Po nodded and thought for a second then came up with the perfect name for her.

"I'll name this fuzzy little one... Kara." Po said softly and then the cub smiled widely in response to her new name showing she liked it.

Tigress smiled warmly and a few happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It means pure." Po stated softly stroking the cubs white jawline fluff.

"That's a beautiful name Po... love it!" Tigress said softly and Po handed her back the now sleeping cub into her arms.

The two admired their new sleeping cub as did the other three that crowded around the bed.

After a few more minutes, Tigress carefully got up with the cub in her arms and she then began to clothe her in a similar clothing style to her own. The cub now wore a light blue and gold sleeveless vest with red flower designs, and a pair of dark green pants with white bindings around the ankles. After she was clothed, the cub woke up again so Po and Tigress lovingly fed and nursed the hungry cub.

Soon after she ate and drank her fill from her mother, fuzzy little Kara fell asleep again and Po gently tucked his new daughter in bed along with the other three cubs. Jade and Zhan were closest to her and they were in awe at their new beautiful sister. Jade gave Kara an extra blanket and she held held her close to not only keep her warm during the winter night but to embrace her, letting her know that she will be loved and cared for.

"Welcome to the family, Kara! You always will be loved and cared for by us, little sis." Jade whispered gently while cuddling the cub. "So don't you worry about anything." she said sweetly kissing her head and their parents smiled at the adorable sight.

Po and Tigress both smiled warmly at the sight and gave each one a kiss before they themselves went to their bed to sleep.

Po laid down and Tigress followed but this time since her bulge was gone, she could finally sleep on his warm, soft chest again and she was happy. Tigress wrapped her arms around him as best as she could and snuggled her head into his chest feeling the warmth and softness of his fur. Po pulled the blankets over them and their body heat mingled under the covers making them both drowsy instantly.

"Good night Po - I love you so much and thank you for this - she's so precious." Tigress said happily yet tiredly as giving birth to the cub took a lot out of her.

"Good night - I love you too and yes she certainly is! She takes after you in that category." Po replied tightening his grip around her as he held her in his arms.

Tigress sighed happily but tiredly eith half-closed eyes. She then kissed him in the lips in response before quickly falling asleep peacefully in each others arms. Po and Tigress would come to raise this little new born cub with the same love they raised the other three. Kara was soon taken to Mr. Pings and he fell in love with the cub the same way he did with the others and he was one happly grandfather. Kara bonded well with her siblings and they loved and cared for her as much as they did for each other. They looked out for their younger sister to make sure no one would harm her. Kara was also accepted by the valley as well and they respected and adored the fuzzy female tiger cub. An era of peace soon descended on the valley and all of China and it seemed every enemy had been vanquished... at least for now. Time started to go by quicky and everyone enjoyed this era of peace that permeated China.

 **Authors note:**

 **That's it for chapter 17 hope ya** **liked it more things to come so stay tuned! Thanks to we-steer-the-ship my friend on tumblr for the ideas. This story might be more than 20 chapters but it will be good. Please favorite if you liked it and follow if you want to get notified for more from this story! Next chapter will be focused on Zhan for he will find love and it will be super sweet and cute! Jade and the others will find love later in the story as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing keep shipping Tipo cause maybe dreamworks will hear us ;)**

 **P.S. I think they already do the production staff supports the idea of a romance for them but I think when dreamworks does it, it will be a slow process. Just keep cheering and we won't be ignored.**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	18. Chapter update! Plz read!

**Hey guys I'm sorry I made y'all wait so long for an update. But right now I'm a but busy but I'm starting to work on this story again! I have many action-packed ideas coming soon to this story.**

 **And right now you're probably wondering what happened to all the chapters that were here? Well I decided to split this story so it doesn't take too long to read and I'm going to upload the chapters again but as a sequel. Don't worry its still the same it's just new adventures and new things coming for the story arc. What you read here has been moved to the sequel so please go check it out to see how it progresses.**

 **The story that continues this one is called, " Undying Love 2: PASSING Of A LEGACY" and there I will upload all the current chapters and new ones. I'm still editing this story to fix grammar and redundancies. Again I'm sorry for not updating in a long time I just have a lot going on. Don't unfollow or you will miss out on the good stuff to come! Thanks for those who have been following btw! It means a lot please keep it up! Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing sit tight!**

- **Tipofan4life**


End file.
